


"Wait, You Are Supposed To Put It Where?" by HobbitFeels

by HobbitFeels, sra_danvers



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst pasta with angst sauce, Aphrodisiacs, Apparently Kili's cock is pretty damn magic as well, Audio-Voyeurism, Awkward!Thorin, BigBrother!Bilbo, Bilbo wants the D, BoFA AU--Everybody lives, Creepy!Thorin, Dragon Sickness, Drama, Dwalin eats cookies, Engagement, Fili is getting pretty tired of Thorin's shit, Fili likes facial, First Time, Fluff, Gandalf is a big ol' romantic, Hurt/Comfort, Kili really likes cumplay, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Now new and improved with feels, Pining, Possessive!Thorin, Post Unexpected Journey/Pre Desolation Of Smaug Universe Alteration, Seriously so much smut, Sex Education, Sex PollenDream Sex, Sick Bilbo, Snowballing, Teetering on the fringes of Durincest, Thorin and Bilbo are both affectionate drunks, Thorin and Bilbo get terribly embarrassed talking about sex, Thorin has a magic cock, Universe Alteration, Voyeurism, a few of them, bamf!Kili, big fucking dragon, big!brother!fili, blatant misuse of the One Ring, but only teetering, courting braid trope, drugged elvish wine, drunk!kili, dwarves fucking hobbits in a fantasy world--may require some suspension of practical reality, dwarves have no concept of anal sex, emotional smut, emotional thuggery, invisible blowjob, light dub con if you squint, manipulative!Thorin, pierced!bilbo, pierced!kili, player!bilbo, plotting!fili, random lembas eating, second pairing slow burn, sex savant Kili, sleepingbear!Kili, slight timeline/surroundings AU, sweet!kili!, the Durins in general seem to have a thing for semen, treasure!sex, unfulfilled Boffins, virgin!Kili
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo descubre que los enanos tienen cero conocimiento sobre el sexo anal o rimming y acaba teniéndoselo que explicar a Thorin, para su enorme vergüenza. Despues la explicación se profundiza y en su momento dará a Bilbo y a Thorin más de lo que habían esperado. </p><p>Esto comenzó como un one-shot caliente en tono de humor, pero ha acabado tomando vida propia como un gigante triángulo amoroso Bagginshield vs Kilbo. Se ha convertido en una historia de amor, anhelo, congoja, familia y sacrificio. Pero todavía hay smut. Yo todavía soy yo, maldita sea.</p><p>**Estoy ha sido escrito pre-Desolación de Smaug, basado en la version cinematográfica de Un Viaje Inesperado y en el texto de El Hobbit**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Educación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HobbitFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/gifts).
  * A translation of ["Wait, You Are Supposed To Put It Where?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674384) by [HobbitFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels). 



>   
> 
> **Nota de la autora:** Me he tomado ciertas libertades. Los enanos son prisioneros de Thranduil durante un par de semanas. En lugar de una puerta para hablar a través de la cerradura, Thorin está en una celda con barrotes. Puede que no haya puesto muchos guardias custodiando el ala de Thorin. Eso funcionaba mejor para la comodidad de la narración.
> 
>  **Nota de la traductora:** Esta es una historia muy especial para mí. Esto solo es una primera parte de las dos que la componen hasta el momento, aunque espero que pronto la autora comience a publicar una tercera parte. Y a pesar de su descomunal tamaño, me ha tenido (a mí y a más de 50.000 lectores) esperando cada nuevo capítulo con ansiedad y una ilusión especial. No voy a decir más, creo que es sufieciente presentación y no quiero estropear el argumento, que en su día me sorprendió y lo sigue haciendo aún después de 162 capítulos. Espero que la disfrutéis como mínimo la mitad de lo que yo lo he hecho, y eso sería ya decir mucho ^^
> 
> Gracias a HobbitFeels por dejarme jugar con su pequeña-gran creación, por sus ideas, por su [ Tumblr](http://hobbit-feels.tumblr.com/) que siempre me empuja a rebloguear cada post y en definitiva por ser la persona que es.

Bilbo estaba increíblemente aliviado cuando encontró a Thorin Oakenshield en el nivel inferior de la mazmorra del rey Elfo. Le mantenían separado del resto y era el único prisionero de su ala. A Bilbo se le rompió el corazón de verlo allí solo. Los otros enanos al menos se tenían los unos a los otros. Fue capaz de moverse sin ser descubierto gracias a su anillo, e hizo lo que pudo para traer consuelo a los miembros encarcelados de la compañía. Mientras exploraba y trataba de idear un plan de escape, también hizo todo lo posible para dedicarle tiempo a los enanos y pasar mensajes entre ellos para que no perdieran las esperanzas. La mayoría de la compañía estaba en la misma ala de la mazmorra. No estaban excesivamente vigilados (los elfos estaban bastante seguros de su contención), pero estaban más custodiados que Thorin, que estaba solo sin un solo guardia todo el tiempo excepto durante las comidas. Bilbo visitaba a Thorin cada tarde. Podría decir que era porque Thorin era su líder y era su deber mantenerlo cuerdo. La verdadera razón era un dulce secreto que Bilbo mantenía encerrado lejos del resto de la compañía y del objeto de sus afectos.

Ya que Thorin estaba solo durante toda la noche, el hobbit podía quitarse el anillo y sentarse al lado de la celda del prisionero para hacerle compañía. Sin guardas de afinado oído patrullando su ala, podían hablar en voz baja hasta bien entrada la noche. Bilbo se sentaba tan cerca de la celda como podía, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Thorin se sentaba cerca de él, al otro lado de los barrotes, la espalda también contra la pared. Hablaban hasta que Thorin se quedaba dormido o hasta que Bilbo notaba que era el momento de esconderse para descansar un poco. Bilbo siempre tenía cuidado de no quedarse dormido al lado de la celda de Thorin.

Quizás se debía a se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche, o quizás era simplemente más fácil abrirse a alguien sin sentir el peso de su mirada; las conversaciones que mantenían en aquellas apacibles noches parecían especiales. Hablar en voz baja entre ellos para evitar ser descubiertos evocaba la voz suave que se usaría con un amante. Una vez expuesto el informe de reconocimiento del día, hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera para aliviar la incertidumbre de su situación. Al principio, Bilbo era el que llevaba el peso de la conversación, porque a Thorin le costó algo más compartir detalles de su vida. Aunque tenía un oscuro pasado, le animaba en cierta medida contarle a Bilbo historias de cuando Fíli y Kíli eran pequeños, o cuando Dwalin y él se metían en problemas cuando eran unos jóvenes aspirantes a guerrero en los días previos al dragón.

En una de esas noches de intercambios de historias, Bilbo le estaba contando a Thorin el relato de un par de hobbits adolescentes que habían sido pillados en una posición comprometida después de una gran fiesta en Brandybuck Hall, cuando Thorin le interrumpió.

—Espera, ¿eran los dos chicos?

—Bueno, puede que hubieran hasta cuatro, ¡pero los otros dos no tenían tanta ropa que recoger! ¿Quién sabe? —Bilbo se rió entre dientes. Había sido un _verdadero_ escándalo en su tiempo.

—Así que, ¿no es inusual que dos hobbits varones intimen entre ellos?

—Bueno, no es tan común como parejas de diferente sexo, pero ocurre. Lo que era más inusual fue que estuvieran, eh... buscando una emoción fuerte en un lugar en el que podían ser descubiertos. Los Hobbits tienden a ser más privados sobre ciertos asuntos. ¿Es inusitado que enanos varones tengan semejantes relaciones? —Bilbo no iba a admitirlo tan pronto, pero se moría por saber la opinión de Thorin al respecto.

—Los enanos se encuentran a menudo en situaciones donde solo tienen la compañía de otros enanos. Por ello, no es tan raro que decidan desarrollar un particular acercamiento o relación.

— ¿Relación? —interrumpió Bilbo, probablemente demasiado precipitadamente—. ¿Así que puede haber cortejo entre ese tipo de parejas?

—Sí. El cortejo entre compañeros de armas es el más frecuente porque hay un fuerte enlace emocional. No hay modo en que una pareja de enanos consuman el vínculo, así que tiene que ser formado de otro modo. Consejeros, cocineros, y similares no llevan consigo el mismo tipo de enlace emocional que los que han arriesgado sus vidas por una causa… o el uno por el otro —Thorin se sonrojó violentamente ante eso, recordando cómo Bilbo le había rescatado sin preocupación por su propia seguridad.

A Bilbo también le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza. Era demasiado para que su mente y su corazón lo asimilara. Supuso que lo mejor era comenzar con lo obvio. —Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que una pareja masculina no puede consumar su vínculo? Creía, por lo que has dicho al principio, que era implícito que intimaban entre ellos.

—Los enanos tienen necesidades físicas, igual que los hobbits, Bilbo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no pueden consumar una unión?

—A menos que la anatomía de un hobbit sea extremadamente diferente a la nuestra (lo que no es así según he podido ver cuando hemos tenido la oportunidad de asearnos), debería de señalar el hecho obvio de que no puedes poner una espada dentro de una espada.

Había algo sobre sentarse en la oscuridad con Bilbo hablando de semejantes cosas que hizo a Thorin lo suficientemente atrevido como para flirtear un poco. Para ser honesto, llevaba un tiempo sintiendo una terrible curiosidad sobre qué opinaban los hobbits de las relaciones entre individuos del mismo género. Bilbo le había intrigado desde el principio. Había sido duro con él porque verdaderamente pensaba que era demasiado bello para ser una parte valiosa de la expedición. En el transcurso de la travesía había quedado claro muchas veces que el hobbit también tenía una valentía y una astucia que estaban a la altura de cualquier enano. En el camino Thorin había evitado mostrar cualquier indicio de su creciente interés en Bilbo. No era el tiempo ni el lugar de levantar rumores o una relación, ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero ahí (atrapado en la infernal mazmorra de Thranduil con el hobbit, noche tras noche, intercambiando historias), bueno, su determinación se estaba debilitando un poco. Encontraba en Bilbo un gran consuelo. A juzgar por el tiempo que Bilbo pasaba sentado con él cada tarde, imaginó (y deseó) estar haciendo lo mismo por su hobbit.

Por su parte, Bilbo se estaba sonrojando tanto que casi parecía una fresa ante la mención de Thorin de su… cuerpo. ¿Estaba realmente Thorin _flirteando_ con él? La idea de la mirada del enano deteniéndose sobre él durante la hora del aseo en los varios arroyos y manantiales, el suficiente tiempo como para saber qué era qué, le hizo estremecerse. Si era de anticipación o vergüenza, todavía no estaba seguro. La conversación ciertamente había tomado un giro interesante desde donde había empezado. Bilbo quería profundizar un poco más. Y quizás provocar una reacción, ya que estaba puesto.

— ¿Qué haces TÚ, Thorin? Los enanos, quiero decir. Cuando hay esa clase de situación con dos espadas.

—Esto… sí. Bueno. —De pronto Thorin sintió que su lengua había crecido tres veces su tamaño habitual—. Hay toqueteos, por supuesto. Frotarse. Besos, tanto arriba como abajo. Se pueden hacer cosas con las manos y la boca para provocar placer y aliviar tensión. ¿No es así para los hobbits o solo te gusta escucharme hablar de este tema?

Las orejas de Bilbo quemaban terriblemente, pero siguió presionando. —Solo es en beneficio de satisfacer mi curiosidad. Así que frotarse, besarse… ¿pero nada que cuente como consumación? ¿Y qué hay de…? —Bilbo tragó saliva—, ¿…penetración trasera?

— ¿Perdón?

—Caray, Thorin, ¡no me hagas decirlo otra vez!

—Es una suerte para los dos que seas tan adorable cuando estás avergonzado, porque necesito más explicaciones. No querrás… no querrás decir… no es posible que quieras decir… —dijo Thorin con la voz quebrada. Nunca había escuchado que pudiera hacerse semejante cosa.

Bilbo nunca había estado tan agradecido por la oscuridad. Estaba tan pegado hacia atrás, contra la pared, que bien podría haber formado parte de ella si le hubieran dado un año. Aún así, él había iniciado eso. Además Thorin acababa de llamarle adorable. Su curiosidad Took (y la ligera inflamación dentro de sus pantalones) le urgían a continuar.

—Tu boca no es el único agujero expansible en tu cuerpo. Por supuesto, _yo_ no he hecho la misma inspección corporal durante el aseo que has hecho _tú_ , pero puedo asegurarte que yo no era el único cavando agujeros-retrete en el suelo cuando acampábamos. Imagino que enanos y hobbits tienen un orificio común en su parte inferior.

— ¡Pero no está hecho para penetrar! Fue creado para, esto… evacuar. ¿Qué podrías hacer con ESO? —Thorin estaba fascinado por el concepto. Horrorizado también, y un poco excitado por estar hablando de algo tan personal con Bilbo.

—Bueno, uno podría comenzar con una ligera lamida, para empezar.

— ¿Una LAMIDA?

—Shhhhh, ¡Thorin! ¡Vas a echarnos encima a la guardia entera!

—Me disculpo pero… ¿una lamida? ¿Ahí? ¿Con lo que sale de ahí?  
  
Eso no era lo que Bilbo había visualizado un minuto antes. —Mira, si vas a portarte como un crío sobre esto podemos hablar de otra cosa. Estoy bastante seguro de que me prometiste el relato de cómo Kíli le cortó el pelo a Fíli cuando eran pequeños…

—No. De verdad quiero saberlo. Es solo que suena tan raro. Y antihigiénico. Los enanos en general consideran esa área como sucia.

—Dijo el enano que caminó durante dos días cubierto de sangre de orco porque no encontraba una fuente de agua adecuada para bañarse.

—De acuerdo. Por favor, Bilbo, cuéntame más. Prometo no más estallidos.

—Está bien. Bueno, esa área no es horriblemente higiénica si se ha cuidado debidamente. Si ha sido, eh… usada recientemente, no hay mucho dentro que cause problema. Si hay alguna preocupación, siempre se puede lavar de antemano. Imagino que; una vez que alguien está comprometido a estar con su amante, poner la boca en su cuerpo no es probablemente tan horrible como suena una vez la sangre empieza a acelerarse. Así que la lengua puede usarse alrededor de… de… de… del _área_ en cuestión, posiblemente resbalando dentro para adicional placer y lubricación.

— ¿Lubricación?

—Bueno, sí. Si vas a tratar de meter algo del tamaño de tu… esto… virilidad dentro de una entrada tan pequeña, tiene que haber ayuda.

—Fascinante. ¿No duele? Parece como si fuera terriblemente incómodo. Tan solo sentarse en este duro suelo por días molesta mi trasero. — _Y estoy excitado e incómodo_ , pensó Thorin en su interior.

Bilbo ya no se sentía tan avergonzado mientras iba explicando. —Bueno, lo siguiente son dedos, para ayudar a estirar. Hay músculo ahí atrás, ¿sabes? Se calienta y estira como nada, si uno tiene suficiente paciencia para tomarse el tiempo. Aceite o algún ungüento ciertamente ayudan. Hay incomodidad pero también bastante recompensa. No sé si es igual para los enanos, pero los hobbits tenemos cierto punto dulce dentro que puede elevar el placer de la situación. Estoy seguro de que la conexión de penetrar a un amante en semejante zona tan íntima no hay modo de que pueda ser exagerada. Si eso no es la consumación de un vínculo, no sé lo que es.

Thorin decidió no decirle aún a Bilbo que estaba sopesando cómo sería si Bilbo le estuviese haciendo esas cosas a él, tal y como las estaba describiendo. Un momento… ¿Cómo _sabía_ Bilbo todo eso? La cálida excitación de Thorin se interrumpió con una ráfaga de fríos celos.

Thorin trató de mantener la voz serena. — ¿Cómo ha llegado a ti este conocimiento, Bilbo?

—Curiosidad juvenil… hablábamos entre nosotros. También poseo una completa biblioteca y no es completamente casta. También por auto-exploración. Vivo solo, como sabes. Mantiene el cuerpo sano saber cómo auto complacerse concienzudamente. Tuve algunos devaneos ociosos en mi caprichosa juventud, pero nada tan personal. No había nadie que me atrajera con tanta fuerza como para que quisiera compartir esa particular intimidad. —El hobbit no sintió más vergüenza al hablar de ese tema con Thorin. Qué diferencia podían hacer cinco minutos.

Bilbo metió la mano a través de los barrotes y encontró la de Thorin. Era un gesto tan insignificante y a la vez lo fue todo para Thorin. Bilbo lo había hecho antes para consolarle, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Prometedor, imaginó Thorin. Exhaló el aliento que no se había percatado de estar conteniendo. Aunque no era totalmente inexperto en los caminos del placer, la revelación de Bilbo había abierto un nuevo mundo para él. Si alguna vez salían de esa montaña élfica, estaba seguro de querer que Bilbo le demostrara todo de lo que habían hablado en persona. Su naturaleza posesiva le exigía que fuera el primero en reclamar al hobbit de ese modo también.

—Te agradezco la esclarecedora formación, mi querido Bilbo. Debo decir que todo ello estaba más allá de mi conocimiento. Ciertamente suena intenso y especial. En realidad no es la clase de cosa que uno haría sin un fuerte deseo de cercanía con el otro. No me importaría experimentarlo por mí mismo. Con el hobbit adecuado, por supuesto.

— ¿No querrás decir con el enano adecuado?

—No he hablado equivocadamente.

El cerebro de Bilbo, su corazón y su entrepierna estallaron casi simultáneamente en llamas. Su deseo de sacar a los enanos de la mazmorra era ahora más fuerte que nunca. Recordó la idea que había tenido antes ese día; relativa a unos barriles vacíos de vino…


	2. Bienvenidos a Lake Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que están de nuevo en la expedición y Bilbo ya no es la cuerda de salvación de Thorin… bueno, siemplemente no sabe. Puede que haya osado esperar algo, pero el Baggins en él es pragmático. Es muy posible que Thorin sacara fuerzas de él durante esos duros momentos porque era una táctica de supervivencia y nada más.

Poco después de su llegada a Laketown, la recientemente empapada compañía se convirtió en invitada de honor cuando Thorin interrumpió el festín del Gobernador con noticias de su regreso a la montaña. Eran como personajes saliendo de una leyenda de los vecinos del lugar, y las noticias de su llegada se extendieron como el fuego. Recibieron muchas atenciones, alagos y comida uno detrás de otro.

La compañía engullió la comida ansiosamente, contentos de estar juntos de nuevo. Thorin recibió la mayor parte de las atenciones, y sintió que pasaba más tiempo hablando que comiendo. Si hubiera seguido sus deseos, hubiera preferido hablar con los otros enanos y con Bilbo. Todos habían pasado por mucho desde la última vez que habían estado todos juntos, y sabía que la larga separación en Mirkwood había sido terriblemente dura para todos… especialmente para Bilbo que había hecho tanto para aligerar la tensión de su cautividad. Sin embargo Thorin sabía que un rey tenía que actuar como tal. El reclamo de su derecho de nacimiento debía ir a la par con sus acciones, especialmente visto a través de los ojos de los hombres. A cada oportunidad miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que a la compañía le iba bien. Si su mirada recaía en Bilbo más frecuentemente, nadie pareció darse cuenta… ni siquiera Bilbo.

*****

Bilbo estaba contento de finalmente tener una comida real, aunque casi estaba demasiado cansado para disfrutarla. Había estado robando comida y durmiendo siestas en pequeñas cantidades mientras los enanos habían sido hechos prisioneros por Thranduil. Notó con decepción que la capacidad de su estómago también se había reducido en ese tiempo. No era capaz de consumir ni la mitad de lo que normalmente hubiera comido. Aún así, la algarabía del resto de enanos alegró su corazón. Casi había perdido las esperanzas cuando habían estado atrapados en las mazmorras, aunque sus tardías charlas nocturnas con Thorin le habían mantenido suficientemente cuerdo como para continuar con sus deberes.

De repente Bilbo evocó el recuerdo de su conversación más personal. Se sintió sonrojar y echó un vistazo a Thorin para ver si le estaba mirando. Aunque Thorin estaba ocupado escuchando a un tipo político charlando con la boca llena de pollo, Bilbo siguió sintiéndose expuesto. Ahora que estaban libres de nuevo, Bilbo se preguntó si Thorin recordaría algo de lo que había transpirado entre ellos noche tras noche. En su momento Bilbo había sentido que aquellas conversaciones de medianoche estaban creando algo importante entre ellos. Ahora que estaban de nuevo en la expedición y Bilbo ya no era la cuerda de salvación de Thorin… bueno, siemplemente no sabía. Puede que hubiera osado esperar algo, pero el Baggins en él era pragmático. Es muy posible que Thorin sacara fuerzas de él durante esos duros momentos porque fuera una táctica de supervivencia y nada más.

Bilbo estaba agotado y sus pensamientos empezaron a disiparse a la vez que él.

*****

—¡Un momento! ¡Vas a llenarte el pelo de patatas si te quedas dormido ahí! —exclamó Bofur.

— ¿Hmmm? —Bilbo se dio cuenta de que no recordaba nada de los dos últimos minutos. Estaba un poco grogui.

— ¡Pobre pequeño compañero! Necesita una cama, —dijo Glóin.

Kíli se metió en la conversación, —O al menos un hombro hasta que Thorin de por terminada la fiesta y negocie alojamiento.

Bilbo, adormilado, se fijó en que Balin se acercó a Thorin y gesticuló en su dirección. Notó que Thorin parecía preocupado y se inclinó hacia el Gobernador de Laketown. Bilbo sintió que alguien corría su silla hacia otra.

—Puedes apoyarte aquí y cabecear hasta que encontremos nuestras camas, si quieres, —Kíli dijo suavemente, pasando un brazo alrededor de Bilbo.

Bilbo debió de hacer justo eso, porque cuando se despertó de nuevo Thorin estaba llevándole dentro de una gran casa.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Bilbo.

—El gobernador de Laketown nos ha dado uso temporal de una considerable residencia para recuperarnos de nuestra última dura prueba y planear la próxima, —contestó Thorin.

Dejó a Bilbo en el salón y llamó a Dwalin para echar una ojeada con él. Bilbo estaba un poco avergonzado de que le hubieran tenido que llevar en brazos (Thorin de entre todos), a su alojamiento porque no había podido llegar al final de la fiesta. También estaba secretamente complacido. No podía imaginar un escenario donde Thorin le hubiera cogido renuentemente y eso le hizo sentirse estimulado.

Y algo dolorido en su cabeza.

Y también algo sofocado.

Bilbo estaba tratando de sortear todo eso cuando Thorin y Dwalin reaparecieron con una valoración de sus alojamientos.

La vivienda era generosa y había varias habitaciones para dormir. Thorin regresó al lado de Bilbo cuando la mayoría de la compañía había empezado a discutir cómo repartirse. Aunque había suficientes cuartos para que algunos de ellos pudieran incluso alojarse solos, ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo en realidad.

Thorin notó que Bilbo parecía casi indispuesto. — ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Baggins?

—Oh, sí. Creo que solo necesito cama.

Thorin levantó las cejas.

—Um, quiero decir cualquier cama. Erm, solo un lugar donde dormir. Un sofá o una silla, incluso. Obviamente el hombro de Kíli ha sido suficiente antes… —divagó Bilbo, traicionado por su confundida mente soñolienta.

Thorin sonrió. — ¿Por qué no mi hombro, entonces? Quizás podríamos compartir habitación y continuar nuestras conversaciones nocturnas sin molestar a otros compañeros de cuarto.

Bilbo se preguntó por un segundo si estaba soñando cuando Thorin le indicó que subiera las escaleras. Éstas fueron sorprendentemente difíciles de subir y la cabeza de Bilbo empezó a palpitar igualando los latidos de su corazón.

Thorin pudo ver que Bilbo estaba teniendo problemas para subir las escaleras, lo que era inusual en él. Bilbo no estaba siendo él mismo esa noche, pensó Thorin. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Bilbo fue directamente a la cama y se contoneó sobre ella. Ni siquiera se molestó en taparse con las sábanas.

—Espero que no te importe que compartamos la cama… —aventuró Thorin.

Thorin sabía que había habitaciones con más de una cama, pero se había asegurado de conseguir esa precisamente. De hecho había pensado que Bilbo lo habría notado primero… quizás poniéndose adorable y nervioso, o habría abierto un tema de conversación para poder flirtear. En lugar de eso Bilbo pronunció un sonido que no era ninguna de esas cosas. Era algo entre un gemido y un asentimiento. Thorin se sentó en el borde de la cama con Bilbo, que estaba quedándose dormido sobre la colcha con la ropa puesta.

— ¿No quieres meterte bajo las sábanas, Bilbo?

Bilbo abrió los ojos ligeramente, asintió, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Thorin suspiró e intentó ayudar a que Bilbo se levantara. El hobbit no estaba siendo nada cooperador y su piel estaba fría y húmeda. Thorin abrió uno de los ojos de Bilbo y miró detenidamente, causando que Bilbo gimiera en protesta.

— ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Bilbo?

—No mm sssto bien. Adormilado.

Ardiente enamoramiento de Thorin o no, Bilbo _estaba_ enfermo. Enfermo y pasado el punto de permanecer despierto. Su cabeza palpitaba, le dolía la garganta y su puro agotamiento le estaba privando de cualquier emoción que hubiera sentido ante la idea de que Thorin le pidiera compartir habitación con él… especialmente una habitación con una sola cama.

Aunque Bilbo no había estado descansando o comiendo debidamente durante su encarcelamiento, todavía había encontrado un modo de sacarlos a escondidas, bajar por el río con ellos y soportar la presentación así como el subsiguiente festín en Laketown. Ahora que Thorin realmente pensaba en ello, era asombroso que Bilbo durara tanto como lo había hecho en el estado tan débil que debía de haber sufrido. Thorin no estaba seguro de qué había esperado que pasara esa noche una vez les hubieran dado alojamiento, pero se sintió culpable de no haber tenido en cuenta que el hobbit estaba exhausto, desnutrido y posiblemente enfermo.

Quitó los tirantes y pantalones de Bilbo, desabrochó los botones de su camisa, le tomó en brazos y le depositó bajo las sábanas. Se desnudó él también del mismo modo. Thorin hubiera preferido que los dos hubieran dormido sin nada en absoluto, pero esa noche no era noche de semejantes proposiciones.

Una vez Thorin hubo escalado la cama, su propio agotamiento le golpeó con fuerza. Él, también, parecía haber funcionado con pura adrenalina durante las últimas horas. Acercó a Bilbo hacia él y cayó dormido con su abrazo lleno de hobbit enfermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora** :  
> ¡Sé que varias de vosotras estábais esperando el capítulo subido de tono! No mintáis :D  
> Este ha tenido que ser corto porque se me acabó el tiempo.  
> Thorin y Bilbo no son míos, pero una chica puede soñar.


	3. Hobbitses enfermos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fue hasta que Bilbo llevaba medio camino de vuelta hacia la cama que se dio cuenta de cuatro cosas a la vez:  
> 1\. Thorin estaba _a su lado en la cama_ cuando se había despertado.  
>  2\. En lugar de decir “Buenos días” o “esto es una sorpresa”, le había preguntado a Thorin (el gallardo objeto de sus más frecuentes fantasías), dónde podía hacer pis. Bastante bochornoso, eso.  
> 3\. No llevaba pantalones.  
> 4\. Un grupo de trolls en miniatura parecían haber abierto un mercado donde forjaban mocos en su cráneo.

Bilbo se despertó la mañana siguiente y preguntó adormilado pero con bastante urgencia por el baño. No fue hasta que llevaba medio camino de vuelta hacia la cama cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta de cuatro cosas a la vez:

1\. Thorin estaba _a su lado en la cama_ cuando se había despertado.  
2\. En lugar de decir “Buenos días” o “esto es una sorpresa”, le había preguntado a Thorin (el gallardo objeto de sus más frecuentes fantasías), dónde podía hacer pis. Bastante bochornoso, eso.  
3\. No llevaba pantalones.  
4\. Un grupo de trolls en miniatura parecían haber abierto un mercado donde forjaban mocos en su cráneo.

Bilbo escaló de nuevo la cama con Thorin. Se sentía dolorido todo el cuerpo y estaba agotado solo de levantarse para ir al baño. Thorin tocó su hombro con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

—Bastante mal, de hecho. —Bilbo estaba sorprendido por cuán áspera sonada su voz.

—No suenas para nada a ti mismo. ¿Qué te duele?

—Creo que sería más fácil decirte qué no me duele. Hum… mi pelo. Eso es todo.

Thorin acarició su frente con cuidado. —Estás un poco caliente. Voy a ver si Óin se ha levantado y puede examinarte. ¿Te encuentras suficientemente bien como para bajar a comer algo? Anoche se habló de que nos servirían un desayuno.

Bilbo sabía que debía desayunar, pero en ese momento la comida no sonaba nada atrayente. —No, no creo que pueda comer.

Thorin estaba bastante preocupado, recordando de nuevo que Bilbo no había estado alimentándose adecuadamente.

Dijo; —Ahora sé que te encuentras realmente mal. Déjame ir a buscar a Óin.

Thorin salió de la cama y comenzó a abrocharse los botones para dirigirse abajo.

—Thorin, espera…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué necesitas que haga hoy? Como parte de la compañía, quiero decir.

Si Bilbo no se había ganado aún el respeto de Thorin, eso hubiera bastado para hacerlo. —Mi querido hobbit, hoy es día de descanso para ti. Aún si no hubieras estado enfermo, te has más que ganado un día sin luchar, planear o preocuparte por nada que no sea tú mismo. Lo que hiciste por nosotros –lo que hiciste por _mí_ \- en las mazmorras de Thranduil fue ejemplar. No creas que no sé lo que le costó a tu bienestar.

—Estoy dispuesto a cumplir con mi deber, pero debo confesar que es un alivio.

Bilbo no estaba seguro de cómo habría encontrado las fuerzas para levantarse y trabajar ese día, pero si Thorin hubiera querido, habría encontrado el modo.

—Ahora descansa —dijo Thorin afectuosamente.

*****

Después de que Thorin dejara la habitación, Bilbo se movió hacia el centro de la cama y se estiró. Cualquier parte de su cuerpo tocando otra parte era irritante en esos momentos. Se encontraba bastante incómodo en su piel.

 _Maldita sea mi condenada suerte_ , pensó. _Thorin me tiene en su propia habitación, que solo tiene una cama, está dispuesto a compartir esa cama conmigo, y aquí estoy yo, demasiado enfermo como para apreciarlo._

En realidad, Bilbo no recordaba siquiera cómo había llegado allí. Si se hubiera sentido mejor, creía que hubiera estado más excitado sobre que lo que parecía que estaba sucediendo. Aunque su presencia en la habitación de Thorin podría ser explicada porque Thorin supiera que se había sentido mal la noche anterior, prefería pensar que ganar la lotería de alojamientos tenía más que ver con el interés de Thorin en la posibilidad de continuar con lo que habían comenzado Mirkwood. Después de todo, Thorin incluso le había llevado en brazos a la casa… ¿o no lo había hecho? Bilbo trató de comprender cuales de sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran reales y cuales sueños. Estaba ordenando sus pensamientos, a punto de dormirse de nuevo cuando Óin entró todo ajetreado y empezó a hacerle preguntas.

*****

Abajo, Thorin estaba haciendo planes con Balin. Estaban resolviendo cómo delegar en cada enano la responsabilidad de conseguir ropas, abastecer de provisiones para su estancia y cosas de esa índole. Parecía que su condición de leyendas en Laketown iba a ser major que sus monedas para adquirir las cosas que necesitaban. Todo el mundo quería tener una historia que contar (o anunciar en sus tablillas), sobre el “Retorno del Rey bajo la Montaña”. Ya tenían una lluvia de ofertas de bienes y servicios, muchas de ellas encontradas bajo o clavadas en su puerta esa mañana.

Mientras clasificaba una pila de papeles, Bilbo preguntó casualmente a Thorin: — ¿Que te hizo poner al hobbit en tu habitación?

Thorin permaneció en calma. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Escogiste una habitación específicamente para compartir con el señor Baggins… una habitación que solo tiene una cama, debería añadir.

—Balin, sé que al menos una habitación quedó vacía anoche porque nadie en el grupo quiso quedarse solo después de lo que habíamos sufrido. ¿No puedo desear yo el mismo consuelo? ¿Debo de sufrir porque soy rey?

—Por supuesto que no, pero recuerda que te conozco desde hace más años que deseo contar. Te he visto dispuesto a sufrir en soledad en muchas ocasiones, casi como si pensases que lo merecías. Para que hayas escogido, de hecho, hallar consuelo en otro, y que esa persona sea Bilbo, me ha hecho recapacitar. Sé que os habéis vinculado el uno al otro en batalla, salvándoos las vidas en algún momento de este viaje…

—Balin, por favor. No estoy preparado para discutir esto con nadie de la compañía. No desdeo que lo que esté o no esté pasando con nuestro saqueador se convierta en chismorreo. Aún la probabilidad de que se convierta en una distracción para el grupo me ha llevado a contenerme siquiera a considerarlo durante muchas millas de viaje.

—La probabilidad de que se convierta en una distracción para ti, quieres decir.

Thorin dudó un momento antes de contestar. —Sí, ese ha sido un gran temor. Quizás aún lo es, de algún modo.

—Quizás no debe de ser de ese modo. Lo que una persona llama distracción otra puede llamarlo fuerza, calma o equilibrio. —Balin puso una mano sobre el hombro de Thorin y le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias, viejo amigo.

—Te prometo que esto quedará entre nosotros. Y espero que consideres el asunto, Thorin: quizás incluso el Rey bajo la Montaña merece ser feliz. Quizás especialmente él.

Thorin asintió a Balin con un pequeño gesto de comprensión. Volvieron su atención a asuntos menos privados, pero Thorin conservó las palabras de Balin en el fondo de su mente.

*****

Bilbo se sentó en la cama sorbiendo otra taza de té amargo; Óin había prometido que le “arreglaría su recuperación”. Todavía le dolía todo, estaba cansado de contestar las preguntas de diagnosis de Óin, y estaba más que cansado de tomar líquidos. Mayormente estaba cansado, punto. _”Eso es lo gracioso del cuerpo”_ había dicho Óin. _"Si no escuchas los pequeños signos que te hacen ir más lento, finalmente **hará** que escuches.”_. Maravilloso. Escuchó pisadas aproximándose y se alegró de ver que era Thorin que volvía a ver cómo estaba. Thorin se sentó en la cama con él.

—Nuestro sanador dice que podrías comer un poco más. Eso y que has logrado constiparte. Recomienda caldo hasta que sientas que puedes comer comida real, además de no-muy-sabrosos tés, me temo.

Bilbo gimió su descontento.

—Nada de eso, no seas un mal paciente. Me gustaría tenerte de pie dando vueltas para disfrutar de nuestro status en la ciudad tan pronto como sea posible. Todo el mundo está interesado en el hobbit que ayudará a los enanos a recuperar la montaña. Tengo que irme durante unas horas para ocuparte de algunos asuntos para la compañía, pero te prometo que volveré para cenar contigo. Si eso te place, por supuesto.

—Me encantaría —Bilbo dijo, sonando como una rana mugidora a pesar de las medicinas—. Aunque la cena sea caldo templado y otro té con sabor sucio, me gustaría mucho tomarlo contigo.

Thorin se rió entre dientes y cogió la mano de Bilbo. —Me he asegurado de que hoy no estés solo en la casa, por si necesitaras algo. No toda la compañía estará fuera explorando la ciudad. Bofur como mínimo ha prometido echarte un ojo mientras estoy fuera.

—Gracias. No hay necesidad de preocuparse, de todos modos. Odiaría que alguien se perdiera algo bueno solo por molestarse por mí. No soy el primer hobbit enfermo y no seré el último. Aunque hay una cosa que quisiera preguntarte antes de que te vayas.

— ¿Hmmm?

Thorin se estaba distrayendo porque, mientras hablaba, Bilbo estaba acariciando distraídamente su dedo índice con la yema de su pulgar y eso fue casi suficiente para hacer que Thorin olvidara los encargos que debía hacer aquel día.

Bilbo preguntó: —Um... ¿cómo acabamos anoche los dos en la cama sin pantalones?

Thorin aspiró aire tan rápidamente que casi se atragantó un poco.

Bilbo no estaba preparado para semejante reacción. —Oh, ¡lo siento! Oh... ¿estás bien?

—Sí. Debo de haber respirado mal. —Thorin terminó su ataque de tos—. Bien. Tu pregunta.

Thorin se detuvo, tratando de descubrir cuán lejos quería llevar esa conversación por el momento.

—Quería compartir habitación contigo, para que pudiéramos continuar nuestras charlas a medianoche, si tú hubieras querido. Tú no te opusiste ante la sugerencia, así es como llegaste a la habitación conmigo. Estabas exhausto y comenzaste a sentirte mal hasta el punto de que no pudiste meterte bajo las sábanas. Yo quería que estuvieras cómodo, así que te despojé de la ropa más restrictiva. Estaba reticente a sobrepasar mis límites, por ello te dejé lo que creí que no molestaría tu sueño y me arreglé del mismo modo. Espero que nada de ello te ofenda o incomode de alguna manera. Te pido disculpas de veras si me he tomado alguna libertad que no era mía para tomar.

Bilbo creyó ver la sombra de un rubor sobre las mejillas de Thorin, y la posibilidad le agradó.

— ¡Oh no! Lo agradezco. La comodidad, quiero decir, y por supuesto es un honor compartir tu habitación. —Bilbo bostezó la última palabra amplia e incontroladamente.

 _Muy distinguido,_ Bilbo se amonestó a sí mismo.

Thorin ahora estaba cogiendo su mano entre las suyas. —Hay más que decir pero ahora no es el momento. Por favor, descansa Bilbo. Volveré en un rato.

Thorin se inclinó y besó la palma de su mano, antes de girarla gentilmente y besar el dorso también. Cuando iba a dejar la habitación se giró en la puerta y volvió a sonreírle suavemente.

Bilbo acabó lo que restaba del té y se acomodó para tomar una buena y larga siesta. Había una deliciosa luz solar brillando en la cama que le ayudó a considerablemente a sentirse calentito. Sus sueños fueron cálidos y llenos de Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora** : Se me sigue acabando el tiempo antes de llegar al porno. Sin embargo, Thorin es un enano a la Antigua. Quiere hablar con Bilbo sobre ciertas cosas antes de meterse a ello. Y Bilbo es una factoría de gérmenes ahora mismo. He creado en mi _head canon_ que los enanos tienen buenos sistemas inmunitarios, así que Thorin no tiene que ponerse enfermo después de Bilbo.


	4. Convaleciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Th-thorin? —dijo Bilbo con la voz rasposa—. ¿Estás de nuevo en mis sueños?  
> Bilbo intentó abrazar al enano con debilidad, para comprobar si era corpóreo.  
> —No, Bilbo. Estoy aquí. ¿Qué te ocurre?  
> —Yo… estabas aquí y fui a tocarte y desapareciste. Te llamé, rogando por oír tu voz. Seguías desapareciendo y apareciendo… —Bilbo perdió el hilo y sollozó.  
> Thorin le tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo.  
> —Shh, mi Bilbo. Estoy aquí. Te tengo. —Thorin se preguntó si la fiebre le estaba haciendo delirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de la autora:** Esto iba a ser originalmente un one-shot. Luego iba a ser una historia con dos partes, la primera una discusión embarazosa y sexy y la segunda un poco embarazosa pero definitivamente calentita. Decidí que necesitaba una mejor introducción para hacer el smut más fluffy. Ahora ha tomado vida propia. No tengo nada más que decir.  
>  **Nota de la traductora:** ¿A quién le gusta Thorin cuando se pone celoso? ¡Pues va a disfrutar de este episodio tanto como yo!

Cuando Thorin entró en la habitación más tarde aquel día, se sorprendió bastante de encontrar a Bofur sentado en la cama y acariciando la espalda del hobbit. La sangre de Thorin se aceleró tras sus ojos y casi no pudo controlar el volumen de su voz.

— ¿Que crees que estás haciendo exactamente, Bofur? Habla rápido.

—Le escuché gritar y vine corriendo a ver qué le pasaba. Está ardiendo de fiebre y se va despertando repitiendo tu nombre. He estado aquí sentado con él alrededor de dos horas, recomfortándole cuando gime llamándote.

Bofur estaba más que un poco asustado de la mirada de Thorin. No podía recordar haberle visto nunca mirando a un miembro de la compañía con tanta furia.

Thorin cruzó la cama y se sentó en ella, posando su mano suavemente sobre la pierna de Bilbo. Los celos de Thorin hacia Bofur empezaron a remitir y su tono hacia él se suavizó.

— ¿Pregunta por mí? —preguntó.

—Aye.

Moviendo su mano hacia la frente de Bilbo, Thorin notó por sí mismo cuán caliente estaba. —Necesito a Óin. ¿Puedes avisarle por nosotros?

—Seguro. No quería dejar a Bilbo solo, pero no tiene sentido quedarme ahora cuando a quien quiere realmente está aquí. —Bofur se levantó, deteniéndose para apretar el hombro de Thorin.

Después de que Bofur cerrara la puerta, Thorin se incline para susurrarle en el oído—: ¿Bilbo? 

— ¿Th-thorin? —dijo Bilbo con la voz rasposa—. ¿Estás de nuevo en mis sueños?

Bilbo intentó abrazar al enano con debilidad, para comprobar si era corpóreo.

—No, Bilbo. Estoy aquí. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Yo… estabas aquí y fui a tocarte y desapareciste. Te llamé, rogando por oír tu voz. Seguías desapareciendo y apareciendo… —Bilbo perdió el hilo y sollozó.

Thorin le tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo.

—Shh, mi Bilbo. Estoy aquí. Te tengo. —Thorin se preguntó si la fiebre le estaba haciendo delirar. También notó cuán débil y áspera era su voz. Había empeorado desde esa mañana. Thorin se reclinó para observar su rostro. Los ojos de Bilbo estaban húmedos e inyectados en sangre, con las pupilas dilatadas. Parecía que le costaba mantenerlos abiertos.

*****

Óin entró deprisa con una bandeja. Intentó que Thorin saliera de la habitación, pero el rey no hizo ni caso. Óin examinó de nuevo a Bilbo con cuidado, y le dio sus medicinas.

—He traído diferentes hierbas esta vez. Algunas son específicas para la fiebre. Necesitará cuidados continuados esta noche, y tanto descanso como sea posible.

Thorin contestó a Óin pero sus ojos no se apartaron de Bilbo. — ¿Qué son cuidados continuados? Me gustaría administrárselos yo mismo, si es posible.

—Podrías. Asegúrate de que beba agua tan amenudo como se despierte. Pronto enviaré a Bofur con algo de caldo. Haz lo que puedas con eso, también. Ya está desnutrido y eso no ayuda. Si empieza a tiritar, caliéntale tanto como sea posible. Si empieza a sudar, desnúdale tanto como sea apropiado para que no tenga trabas. El sudor es una buena señal. Antes de que te acuestes, —Óin se detuvo para alcanzarle a Thorin una bolsa con té—. Hazle beber esto antes de irte a descansar esta noche. Debería ayudar con la fiebre y ayudarle a dormir.

Thorin contempló al hobbit con una mezcla de preocupación y afecto que sorprendió Óin. Sabía que de algún modo, Bilbo no podía tener a nadie mejor cuidándole esa noche.

—Cuando Bofur suba con el caldo de Bilbo, también le haré subir algo de comida para ti. Temo que si no, no le dejarás para tomarla tú. Si te sobrepasa, por favor, ven a buscarme y estaré a tu servicio, —Óin aseguró a Thorin.

—Te lo agradezco, Óin. Gracias por cuidar a Bilbo de esta manera.

—El placer es mío. Este pequeño compañero ha salvado mi propia piel un par de veces hasta ahora. No podemos permitir que nuestro saqueador esté mustio, ¿no es así?

Óin se inclinó ante Thorin y Bilbo y bajó para buscar comida.

Bilbo se estabilizó después de tomar la medicina. Thorin esperó que su presencia le calmara. Estaba preocupado porque el hobbit empeorara antes de recuperarse. Le emocionada inesperadamente que Bilbo preguntara por él de entre todos, pero también le preocupaba no haber estado a su alcance cuando había pasado.

—Eso no ocurrirá esta noche, —le prometió en silencio a un adormecido Bilbo.

*****

La comida llegó eventualmente vía Dwalin, no Bofur. Había insistido en comprobar él mismo cómo estaban Bilbo y Thorin.

Dwalin se inquietó cuando vio el estado de Bilbo, pues nunca le había visto tan pequeño o pálido. Observó cómo Thorin tiernamente persuadió a Bilbo para que tomara algo de caldo y agua. Dwalin rara vez había visto a Thorin actuar de ese modo, y quedó fascinado. Sabía que Thorin tenía una afinidad especial por su saqueador, pero eso… bueno, eso estaba a otro nivel de lo que había imaginado. Dwalin se preguntó si Thorin ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado del hobbit. Por su parte, Bilbo no se estaba resistiendo en absoluto a que le diera de comer, y no era insolente como solía serlo. Apenas era coherente, un hecho que preocupaba a los dos enanos.

Después de que Thorin quedó satisfecho con lo que Bilbo había tomado, comenzó a hablarle suavemente y mecerle ligeramente en sus brazos. Dwalin se sintió como si se estuviera inmiscuyendo en un momento no indicado para testigos. En su camino hacia la puerta Dwalin se dio cuenta de que la comida de Thorin no había sido tocada. Estaba seguro de que permanecería así hasta que Bilbo estuviera cómodo y profundamente dormido.

*****

Thorin pasó la mayor parte de la noche sentado en la cama con Bilbo, una mano acariciando suavemente su frente o su brazo a veces, cuando el hobbit ser removía en su descanso. Recordó todas las noches en que Bilbo se había arriesgado colándose en su celda en las mazmorras de Thranduil, solo para traerle consuelo y paz. Thorin sintió calidez al pensar que quizás Bilbo estaba tomando un comfort similar de él. Thorin sabía que aunque lo que sentía por Bilbo no había comenzado en Mirkwood, esas tranquilas veladas fueron el principio del fin de su determinación de ignorarlos.

La memoria de Thorin divagó en una conversación en particular, que había inflamado su curiosidad (y sus bajos). Bilbo despertó un íntimo deseo en él esa noche en la que hablaron de cómo un varón podía tomar a otro, un deseo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Una parte de él quería compartir aquello con Bilbo desde el momento en que Bilbo se lo había explicado. La curiosidad erótica que engendró ese momento fue genial, pero su creciente apego emocional hacia el hobbit le hacía desearlo aún más. Con cada momento que pasaba se convencía más de que quería crear ese vínculo.

Los pensamientos de Thorin fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento en la cama. En efecto, Bilbo estaba temblando y tiritando. Thorin preparó lo que quedaba del té de Bilbo y consiguió que se acabara una taza. Desnudándose hasta quedar en paños menores, Thorin se metió en la cama con Bilbo. Bilbo estaba ardiendo, pero Thorin rodeó el pequeño cuerpo con el suyo, esperando aliviar su frío. Bilbo se agarró a él y murmuró su nombre. Thorin le besó suavemente en la frente y le mantuvo cerca. Descubrió que eso, también, era bastante íntimo a su manera. Quería proteger a Bilbo. A decir verdad, había querido eso desde el principio. Había habido muchas noches durante la misión en las que había deseado que Bilbo se hubiera quedado en casa, en su cálido y bello Bag End. Puede que Thorin no le hubiera tenido entre sus brazos en esas circunstancias, pero entonces Bilbo tampoco hubiera tenido que lidiar con trolls, orcos, wargos, arañas, elfos, barriles y un dragón. De repente la sangre de Thorin se volvió agua helada en sus venas.

El dragón. Smaug.

Thorin nunca había apreciado arriesgar a Bilbo con el gusano en ningún punto, pero ¿cómo iba a soportarlo ahora? Abrazó a Bilbo aún más cerca. Los temblores de Bilbo se habían reducido, e hizo un suave y satisfecho sonido cuando los brazos a su alrededor se estrecharon.

Thorin había considerado a menudo cuales eran las posibilidades reales de cómo acabaría su viaje. Hacía tiempo que era honesto consigo mismo y sabía que era difícil que saliera con vida. Había preferido morir como un rey guerrero a vivir en el exilio, atormentado por cómo solían ser las cosas antes. Todos deseaban el mejor escenario posible, por supuesto, pero cada enano que se había unido a él tenía sus propias razones para arriesgar su vida en lugar de continuar con la vida que había estado llevando. Si fallaba en reconquistar Erebor, si la tragedia les golpeaba a todos… Thorin solía usar su sentido común para disuadirse de sus arrebatos de sentimiento hacia Bilbo, pensando que era lo mejor si no tenían nada que perder. Se dio cuenta de que ahora pensaba diferente. Si la fortuna se giraba en su contra, no deseaba dejar este mundo sin que Bilbo supiera lo mucho que le quería en él.

Bilbo se hizo más pesado en el abrazo de Thorin y su respiración se hizo más profunda, aunque tenía un ligero resuello. Le complacía que Bilbo se hubiera dormido tan facilmente, sobre todo porque ya había dormido mucho. Le preocupaba que los escalofríos le mantuvieran despierto la mitad de la noche. Se alegraba de que el té de Óin hubiera hecho su trabajo. Thorin decidió descartar sus pensamientos más sombríos y se permitió deleitarse en lo bien que se sentía Bilbo entre sus brazos. Se quedó dormido más pronto que tarde, abrazando su pequeño horno hobbit.

*****

Un movimiento despertó a Thorin cuando aún había oscuridad. Bilbo se estaba moviendo incómodamente y estaba sudando bastante abundantemente. Thorin le quitó la camisa a un grogui Bilbo (no sin un poco de esfuerzo). Apartó las mantas para que solo la parte inferior del cuerpo de Bilbo estuviera bajo la sábana.

—Regresaré ahora mismo, —Thorin le susurró a Bilbo.

Volvió poco después con un cuenco con agua y un paño. Lo retorció y empezó a limpiarle la cara y el cuello. 

—Thorin —susurró Bilbo—, esto sienta tan bien. Me he encontrado tan mal…

—Puedo imaginarlo. —Thorin enjuagó el paño y lo colocó en su frente.

—Me gustaría tanto bañarme. El viaje río abajo no cuenta.

—Hay una zona de baños en la casa.

Bilbo se iluminó mucho más de lo que Thorin le había visto desde que habían llegado. — ¿De verdad? Es algo por lo que esperar, entonces.

Thorin se lo anotó mentalmente. Cada uno acabó de acomodarse y consiguieron colocarse para dormir de nuevo.

*****

Bilbo se despertó por la mañana cuando Thorin trataba de hacer que se tomara otro té desagradable. La fiebre no había vuelto a subir y el color de su cara había mejorado un poco.

—Hoy pareces estar un poco mejor, querido hobbit. Suenas mejor, también. ¿Te importaria si hiciera mis recados en la ciudad, o prefieres que me quede cerca?

Bilbo se quedó pasmado por un momento. ¿Thorin le estaba pidiendo a _él_ permiso para ausentarse?

—No, ves a hacer lo que necesites. Me encuentro un poco mejor. Creo que bajaré y exploraré un poco la cocina. Podría comerme una tostada con huevos.

— ¿Quieres comida sólida? —Thorin se sorprendió de lo contento que le hacía que Bilbo quisiera comer de verdad.

—Sí, me siento como si no hubiera comido en días. En cierto modo, no lo he hecho. No pude engullir una respetable porción de comida para un hobbit la última vez que comimos todos juntos.

—Tómatelo con calma y no gastes tus energías en cocinar. Estoy seguro de que Bombur se alegrará de hacerte algo. Esta mañana he sido prácticamente abordado por todos; querían saber cómo te encontrabas. He hecho todo lo que he podido para evitar que subieran y te despertaran… ¡casi he tenido que contener físicamente a Kíli y a Fíli! Me iré dentro de poco ya que te estás recuperando. De todos modos no tardaré tanto como ayer.

—Sería muy amable por parte de Bombur si me preparara algo. Um, ¿Thorin? Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. No todos los hobbits tienen a un rey por sanador, mucho menos uno dispuesto a abrazarle durante escalofríos y sudores. —Bilbo soltó una risita nerviosa.

Thorin ahuecó su mano contra la mejilla de Bilbo y le besó en la cabeza. —De nada, Bilbo Baggins. Ha sido un gran honor.

Bilbo sonrió radiantemente.

—Volveré pronto. Haz saber a los otros si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Thorin se puso en pie y dejó la habitación.

—Lo haré. Gracias.

*****

Bombur llegó con una gran bandeja. Los platos llevaban huevos, tostadas, bacon, patatas, salchicas, agua, leche y zumo.

— ¡Bombur! —exclamó Bilbo—. ¡Esto es demasiada molestia solo para mí!

Justo entonces Fíli y Kíli entraron disparados por la puerta.

— ¡Bilbo! —los dos gritaron.

— ¡Muchachos! Que bueno veros. Oh, ¿así que algo de esto es vuestro desayuno? ¿Vais a acompañarme?

—No, nosotros ya hemos comido, —dijo Fíli.

Bombur se aclaró la garganta. —El rey dijo que finalmente tenías hambre, y que si no era mucha molestia, te hiciera un poco de todo.

—Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: _Mira que no le falta de nada al saqueador,_ —Kíli facilitó amablemente.

—Así que, naturalmente, decidimos proporcionar los mejores acompañantes que la compañía puede ofrecer para tu desayuno, —ofreció Fíli.

Bombur puso los ojos en blanco y su risa retumbó. —Os dejaré a ello, entonces.

Bilbo le llamó antes de que saliera de la habitación. — ¡Muchas gracias, Bombur!

El hobbit se comió el desayuno mientras Fíli y Kíli le regalaban los oídos con cuentos de la ciudad. Thorin no estaba exagerando cuando le había contado a Bilbo la atención que estaban atrayendo. Fíli y Kíli le contaron cómo cada mercader quería que se llevaran “muestras” con ellos, algunas de ellas bastante voluminosas y costosas. Bilbo estaba bastante animado cuando se enteró de que habían aceptado la oferta de un sastre local para vestir a la compañía. Parece que dicho sastre estaba bastante ansioso de que se le conociera como la "Sastrería Oficial de la Expedición del Rey”, y había sido visto con el encargado local de hacer carteles, discutiendo el precio para añadir esa coletilla al cartel de su tienda tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Thorin nos ha dicho a todos antes de irse que fueramos cuidadosos con lo que compremos. Hay muchos que querrán proveernos de comida, suministros, etc… y no debemos sobrecargarnos con chucherías o cosas de poco uso demasiado pesadas para nuestras mochilas, —explicó Fíli.

— ¡Me alegro de que nos ofrezcan comida y cerveza para cargar mi mochila! —Kíli se palmeó el estómago.

—Sí —dijo Fíli—. Ir al pub es, sin lugar a dudas, un ejercicio de autocontrol. Todo el mundo quiere pagarnos un trago, y el tabernero quiere contar que nos ha servido. Nunca he experimentado nada como esto, especialmente en una ciudad de hombres.

— ¡Qué extraordinario! —dijo Bilbo.

Bilbo se alegraba de que estuvieran experimentando ese tipo de bienvenida. Ciertamente habían tenido mala suerte hasta llegar ahí, y ¿quién decía que las cosas seguirían así una vez se hubieran ido? Estaba especialmente contento de que Fíli y Kíli estuvieran disfrutando su estancia en la ciudad. Había llegado a sentir mucho cariño por ellos (por Kíli en particular) y aun si todo fuera sin incidente como esperaban, los herederos de la dinastía de Durin tenían un duro trabajo por delante para reconstruir Erebor.

*****

Durante toda la mañana llegaron visitantes y se fueron. Como había dicho Thorin, parecía que todo el mundo quería verle. Ori no podía esperar para hablarle a Bilbo del librero local. Los dos lamentaban no ser suficientemente fuertes como para llevar muchos libros encima. Óin le había traído otro té, Glóin le había hecho una visita, y luego Bilbo se había estirado para hacer una pequeña siesta. Durmió profundamente hasta que Thorin le despertó en la tarde con un plato gigante de comida.

Mientras comían, Thorin le contó sobre las idas y venidas en la ciudad, su opinión sobre el gobernador de Laketown (político taimado), y sobre varios eventos que la gente de la ciudad quería mantener en su honor.

—Hablando de la generosidad de los ciudadanos, he conseguido algo para ti, —Thorin sacó un pequeño paquete de un bolsillo.

Bilbo lo abrió. — ¡Jabón de hierbas! Mmmm... ¡huele deliciosamente! Y hace tanto tiempo que quería un baño, lo deseaba mucho. Esto es increíblemente considerado, Thorin. No puedo esperar a usarlo.

Thorin estaba orgulloso de que su regalo fuera tan bien recibido. Estaba contento de que Bilbo pareciera estar recuperándose poco a poco de su virus. Estaba comiendo más, su piel estaba recuperando color y estaba ganando fuerza suficiente como para salir de la cama. Óin iba a conseguir un nombramiento como Sanador Real sin ninguna duda.

—Si te sientes con fuerzas, Fíli y Kíli quieren llevarte mañana a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Deberías estar experimentando un poco de esa admiración por ti mismo. El retraso de tu aparición solo ha incrementado tu fama entre la gente de la ciudad. Si antes tenían curiosidad sobre nuestro compañero hobbit, ahora que eres el último en visitarles absolutamente enloquecidos. Diría que podrías salir de esta ciudad con un título y un puesto político si utilizaras bien tu fama.

—Lo dudo. No todos podemos ser tan elegantes y majestuosos como tú, mi rey. Algunos de nosotros sencillamente no lo llevamos dentro. —Bilbo estaba bromeando un poco, pero la mirada de Thorin se tornó seria.

—No tienes ni idea de la grandeza que posees, ¿no es así? —dijo Thorin en voz baja—. Esa “majestuosidad” que tú dices, no está a la altura de todo lo que eres tú.

—Thorin, yo…

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Fíli y Kíli entraron sin esperar confirmación para compartir la visita. El momento entre ellos pasó, pero Bilbo permaneció distraído por las palabras de Thorin.

Con el tiempo el grupo bajó al piso de abajo mientras la tarde declinaba. Los tres enanos tenían otros asuntos que atender, y Bilbo tenía una cita con un baño y una nueva pastilla de jabón. Antes de salir, Thorin atrajo a Bilbo en un rápido abrazo y susurró:— Tenemos cosas que discutir después de la cena, señor Baggins. —Entonces se fue, dejando a Bilbo con una familia de mariposas haciendo cosas deliciosas en su estómago.


	5. Thorin y Bilbo finalmente conversan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Bilbo, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos hablando sobre cómo los enanos compañeros de armas desarrollan vínculos emocionales entre ellos?

El baño de Bilbo había sido divino. El jabón, el calor y la comodidad de estar finalmente limpio desde hacía tanto tiempo le ayudaron a sentirse mejor de lo que se había sentido en días. Le había encantado notar que el jabón tenía incluso pequeñas partículas toscas en él, así que quedaría realmente limpio y suave. El aroma era maravilloso también. Era herbal pero no demasiado verde; un toque floral sin ser demasiado dulzón. ¿Quién iba a saber que Thorin tenía gusto para esas cosas? Se preguntó si a Thorin le gustaría el aroma del jabón sobre su piel y consiguió escandalizarse a sí mismo. Sintió un delicioso rubor pensando de lo que podría estar hablando con Thorin más tarde. Puede que hubiera estado enfermo, pero no era ciego… Thorin claramente sentía un afecto por él que iba más allá de ser simplemente un valioso miembro de su compañía. Nadie cuidaba de alguien con tanta ternura si no hubiera algo mayor, ¡sin contar las palabras de Thorin esa mañana! Bilbo se perdió unos minutos en el agradable aroma del jabón y fantasías de cortejar a Thorin. 

Al salir del baño Bilbo se dio cuenta de que no quería ponerse sus sucias ropas viejas de nuevo. Igualmente no habría dado tiempo a que se secaran antes de la cena, si las hubiera lavado antes. Estaba sopesando esa eventualidad cuando Dori llamó a la puerta.

—Bilbo, ¿quieres otras ropas que llevar? Tenemos algo que te podría servir.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Bilbo—. Se envolvió con una toalla y abrió un poco la puerta.

—Son cosas que hemos conseguido de la gente de la ciudad para usar en el ínterin mientras nos hacen las nuevas. Puede que te queden un poco raras, pero deberían servir. Toma, me llevaré esas ropas y las enviaré al sastre para que tome tus medidas. Si sales mañana puedes pasarte y que te mida para las prendas exteriores.

—Oh, pero están sucias. Me daría mucha vergüenza. —Bilbo estaba seguro de que no era decente enviar ropa sucia a un extraño, especialmente tan sucia como las suyas.

—Tonterías, en realidad han insistido en limpiar nuestras ropas. Es raro, pero lo acepto. —Dori cogió la pila de ropa de Bilbo y cerró la puerta.

Las mangas y los pantalones de Bilbo eran demasiado largos, aun cuando habían sido claramente cortadas para una talla pequeña. Dobló los puños con un par de vueltas y quedó mejor. Un cinturón en el pantalón ayudó a la amplitud, y la camisa se abrochó bien. Era un poco holgado, pero no importaba; comodidad y limpieza pesaban más que su habitual vanidad

Todo el mundo estaba en una situación similar con sus ropas, de todos modos. Dori también había pensado en traerle una camisa de dormir. Sin embargo, no había ropa interior.

*****

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, comieron en grupo. Bilbo estaba encantado de volver a estar con todos sus amigos de nuevo. Si alguien había tenido reservas en su contra, hace tiempo que las habían perdido después del incidente con las arañas, la mazmorra y su escape. Fue objeto de más de un escandaloso brindis, y aunque estaba algo avergonzado, secretamente estaba disfrutando de cada momento. Había tenido muchos amigos en la Comarca, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía que tenía una _familia_ , especialmente una que le amara de ese modo.

Después de comer, se reunieron en la sala común. Thorin se había excusado, pero los otros enanos cantaron canciones, contaron historias y jugaron a juegos. Después de un rato, Nori, Dwalin, Fíli, y Kíli decidieron ir al pub. Kíli en particular intentó convencer a Bilbo de que les acompañara, pero éste declinó la oferta.

Thorin reapareció con el pelo húmedo, vestido en forma parecida a Bilbo; con ropas que no le quedaban bien, y emitiendo un aroma delicioso de maderas y hierbas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Bilbo y subió las escaleras. Bilbo se despidió de los enanos que quedaban y siguió a Thorin.

Bilbo abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Thorin sentado en la cama, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Llevaba una camisa de algodón de color crema que no estaba toda abrochada. Nunca antes había visto a Thorin vestido con ropas tan informales sin estar casi desnudo. Bilbo pensaba que era bello. Thorin paró de tocarse el pelo cuando le escuchó entrar, y le hizo una seña. Bilbo trepó a la cama, sentándose al lado de Thorin. No pudo evitar respirar pronfundamente el delicioso aroma que había detectado abajo.

—Hueles estupendamente, Thorin.

—No iba a dejar que te quedaras con toda la diversión de estar limpio y perfumado. Esperaba que te gustara este olor en mí. —Thorin se giró para encarar totalmente a Bilbo, tomando una de sus manos en la suya.

—Sí, mucho. —Bilbo inspiró.

—Bilbo, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos hablando sobre cómo los compañeros de armas enanos desarrollan vínculos emocionales entre ellos?

—Sí.

Bilbo estaba casi seguro de que Thorin podía escuchar cómo palpitaba su corazón. También creyó que la mano de Thorin estaba temblando. Le dio un ligero apretón.

Thorin dijo: —Tú y yo nos hemos salvado el uno al otro en el camino y en batalla. Al menos un par de veces, sin esta intervención, uno de los dos definitivamente hubiera muerto. También ha habido veces en las que hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas para intervenir en nombre del otro. ¿Tú… lo ves también de este modo?

—Sí, los dos hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas por el otro.

—De este modo estamos vinculados de por vida según la cultura enana. Sin consumación no hay mayor maridaje, pero una unión en batalla puede significar diferentes cosas. Podemos estar vinculados entre nosotros en eterna amistad y amor fraternal.

Bilbo tragó saliva. —Pero tú dijiste que también había un modo en que dos guerreros podían vincularse románticamente, que se podía cortejar en esa situación, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Thorin tomó su otra mano—. Bilbo, no podemos dejar Laketown o arriesgar nuestras vidas en el camino sin que te diga lo que siento por ti. No podría soportar dejar este mundo sin que sepas que me he enamorado de ti.

— ¿E… enamorado? —Bilbo había esperado algo esa noche, pero eso era _todo_.

—Sí. He estado mintiéndome a mí mismo sobre ello. Cómo me siento, lo que significa, cómo llamarlo. He estado dándole vueltas al asunto, no atreviéndome a darle nombre, pretendiendo que podría desvanecerse, porque las implicaciones me asustaban más que el dragón en la montaña. Ni siquiera iba a contarte la verdad, sino a buscar un término más moderado para ofrecer mis afectos. Pero mirándote ahora a los ojos, sintiendo mi sangre acelerarse con tu tacto, pensar en cuán corto puede ser mi futuro… No puedo hacer más que decirte y decirme a mí mismo la verdad completa. Eres audaz, valiente, inteligente, bello, y te amo con tal ferocidad en mi corazón que me asusta de verdad.

Los ojos de Thorin se humedecieron de emoción mientras estaba hablando, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Bilbo sacó una mano del agarre de Thorin y recogió la lágrima de su rostro. La llevó a su boca para saborearla. Bilbo contempló los ojos de Thorin, esperando que sus sentimientos estuvieran allí reflejados para que los viera.

—Thorin, nunca en mi vida habría imaginado que escucharía a alguien decirme algo con la mitad de pasión de lo que tú lo has hecho y ni siquiera en mis sueños me atrevía a pensar que lo oiría de ti. —Bilbo puso una mano a cada lado del rostro de Thorin—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto hace que estoy enamorado de ti, Thorin Oakenshield?

Las lágrimas del propio Bilbo amenazaban con derramarse mientras se inclinó para besarle.

Su beso comenzó suavemente con un roce de labios. El aire fue inhalado bruscamente, los dos haciendo tenues sonidos mientras los besos se hicieron más profundos, más húmedos y más ardientes. Sin romper el beso, Thorin se puso primero de rodillas y luego sobre Bilbo, tendidos sobre la cama.

Cuando por fin el beso se acabó y se separaron, Thorin dijo—: ¿Puedo tomar esto como la aceptación de nuestro obstaculizado enlace romántico?

—Mejor que así sea si sabes lo que te conviene, —le provocó Bilbo.

Bilbo besó a Thorin de nuevo. Sus manos estaban en el pelo de Thorin, enredadas en su cabellera. Thorin respondió con un gemido y mordió el labio inferior de Bilbo antes de succionar la lengua dentro de su boca, suave pero constantemente. Bilbo siguió el ritmo con sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Thorin. No estaba seguro de si era la actividad física tras su enfermedad o si era puro deseo lo que hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas.

—Bilbo, —Thorin jadeó—, ¿estás seguro? ¿De lo que sientes? ¿De que deseas cortejarme y consumar nuestro enlace amoroso?

—No creo que nunca haya estado más seguro de algo. Tienes razón; esto es aterrador. Pero también es correcto. Tú eres lo que quiero.

Thorin se levantó y se quitó la camisa. —Yo también estoy seguro.

Thorin se puso a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Bilbo y a desabrochar sus pantalones. Iba a bajarlos cuando fue bienvenido por su desnuda erección.

— ¿Sin ropa interior? Parecer que estabas _muy_ seguro. —Thorin destelleó a Bilbo con una sonrisa felina.

—Oh, ¡no me han traido ninguna! Yo no… no estaba… —Bilbo declaró.

Thorin se deslizó de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Bilbo y besó la discusión fuera de su boca. Las manos de Bilbo buscaron a tientas los cordones de los pantalones de Thorin mientras se besaban, el húmedo y perfumado pelo de Thorin cayendo sobre una de las mejillas de Bilbo.

Desnudos, se deslizaron y presionaros sus cuerpos juntos, acariciando con sus manos la carne del otro. Thorin había abrazado a Bilbo cuando no llevaban mucho más que eso, pero la sensación había sido distinta cuando Bilbo había estado enfermo y sufriendo.

Durante las noches anteriores Bilbo había estado demasiado enfermo como para disfrutar realmente de cómo se sentía el cuerpo de Thorin contra el suyo. Bajó la mano y la cerró alrededor de la excitación de Thorin. Éste gimió y le mordisqueó el cuello, provocando que Bilbo se sacudiera contra él. Esto pareció agradarle tanto que Thorin volvió a mordisquear su cuello. Bilbo le soltó para colar una mano alrededor de Thorin para llegar a sus nalgas, clavando sus dedos en la carne allí. Thorin bajó por el cuerpo de Bilbo, mordiendo, besando y succionando su camino hacia su polla. Bilbo miró a Thorin a los ojos, que estaban llenos de un deseo que no había visto en ellos antes. Thorin le guiñó un ojo (¿Bilbo le había visto guiñarle el ojo a alguien?), y lamió un camino desde la cabeza hasta sus piedras y de nuevo hacia arriba. Bilbo estaba a punto de decir algo picante cuando Thorin le tomó en su boca. Oh, ¡ese perverso enano! Thorin movió la cabeza y su lengua con experta precision. Bilbo gimió e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no empujarse contra su boca. Cuando Thorin añadió una mano, Bilbo casi olvidó su nombre. Sabía que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo.

—Thorin, por favor, detente. No quiero perder el control todavía, y no estoy muy lejos.

Thorin se detuvo, cambiando su atención a masajear y besar sus piernas. Bilbo se incorporó y Thorin se puso de rodillas. Se besaron con fuerza y deseo, turnándose para morder y luego recomfortar labios inchados con sus lenguas. Bilbo maniobró hasta que tumbó a Thorin sobre su espalda. Estirado y atravesado sobre el cuerpo de Thorin, Bilbo sacó la lengua y alteró un pezón. Thorin agarró la muñeca de Bilbo, levantando la mirada hacia él. Bimbo notó que su expresión era seria: ávido, oscuro y… ¿esperanzado?

—Debo preguntártelo una última vez, Bilbo. Y quiero que lo reflexiones con seriedad. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que me escoges a mí?

Bilbo no estaba seguro de qué tipo de prueba era esa. Todo lo que podía hacer era abrir su corazón.

—Creo que una parte de mí ha estado esperándote, —dijo—. No podría estar más seguro. No conozco palabras más rotundas para decirte que quiero que seas mío, y quiero ser tuyo.

—Entonces tómame, Bilbo. Hazme tuyo.

El cuerpo entero de Bibo se electrificó con esa declaración. Con un sonido animalístico, agarró a Thorin por el cuello y le besó con urgencia hasta que a ninguno de los dos les quedaba aire para continuar.

— ¿Estás seguro, Thorin?

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Bilbo. Quiero que me enseñes de qué hablabas aquella noche en las mazmorras élficas.

—Yo… recuerda que nunca se lo he hecho a nadie. Solo a mí mismo, y solo con mis manos.

—Eso me hace desearlo aún más. —Los ojos de Thorin destelleaban traviesos y llenos de sexo.

—Necesitaremos algo aceitoso.

Thorin serpenteó bajo Bilbo y sacó una botella de la mesita de noche. —Se le debe de agradecer a la generosidad de la gente de la ciudad.

— ¿Estabas preparado? —Bilbo estaba anonadado.

—Esta conclusion está por encima de mi deseo más apreciado, pero cuando un tendero me ofreció hoy una botella de aceite de oliva, esperé que fuera una señal. Si no hubieras estado listo para declararme tu amor o aprobar nuestro vínculo romántico, probablemente hubiera servido para la ceña de mañana.

Bilbo besó a su amante en la nariz. —Túmbate para mí.

El cuenco con el paño todavía estaba en la superficie donde Thorin lo había dejado la noche anterior. Bilbo empapó el paño y lo escurrió. El agua estaba a temperatura ambiente, pero sabía que todavía estaría un poco frío.

—Separa tus piernas para mí, amor mío.

Thorin obedeció. Bilbo separó sus naldas, empujando sus muslos para levanter sus caderas un poco más. Thorin siseó una pequeña exhalación cuando el frío paño tocó su piel, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a ello. Bilbo le limpió con ternura, cuidando de no rozar con demasiada fuerza su zona más sensitiva. Devolviendo el trapo al cuenco, se colocó entre las piernas de Thorin.

Bilbo comenzó por lamer la dura, goteante erección. Thorin hizo un sonido con su garganta que Bilbo interpretó como aprovación, y estiró los labios sobre la cabeza de su polla. Trabajó lentamente, succionándola dentro y fuera de su boca hasta que fue capaz de tomarla entera. Thorin tenía las sábanas enredadas en sus puños, gimiendo de placer. Bilbo lamió su mástil, sus piedras, y más abajo hasta que llegó al agujero de su culo. Descubrió con decepción que no podía llegar a su objetivo con facilidad en la postura en que se encontraba Thorin. Quería ser capaz de ver su rostro mientras le lamía, pero iba a tener que cambiar su plan.

—Necesito que te gires sobre tus manos y rodillas, mi amor. —La voz de Bilbo era profunda y densa de calentura. No la reconocía como suya.

Thorin hizo lo que se le había pedido, lleno de anticipación, curiosidad y un poco de miedo. Cuando Bilbo separó sus nalgas para deslizar su lengua sobre su agujero, Thorin pensó que nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. Cuando la cálida y ágil lengua de Bilbo se puso a trabajar en su entrada, los miedos de Thorin se fundieron en un estallido de completa excitación.

—Bilbo... _Mahal_ , esto es tan obsceno.

Bilbo pudo decir, por la voz de Thorin, que ese comentario estaba lejos de ser una queja, así que continuó lamiendo alrededor de la carne y sus relieves. Suavemente, Bilbo disparó su lengua en la entrada de Thorin, deslizando la punta dentro y fuera de nuevo. Thorin dejó ir un primario gemido, alentando a Bilbo. Empezó a follar el agujero de su amante con la lengua, lenta e insistentemente. Puso su lengua en punta y la abrió tanto como pudo para darle a Thorin tanto como le fuera possible. Thorin revolcó su cabeza como lo haría un animal pillado en una trampa, medio hablando medio gimiendo girones de palabras en Khuzdûl, pero Bilbo no pudo decir si era una maldición o una súplica. Bilbo se apartó de su tarea para lamerse un dedo. Thorin había estado protestando ante la pérdida cuando la lengua volvió junto a algo más. Bilbo sintió la estrechez y metió la mano entre las piernas de Thorin para tocar su polla, esperando que le distrajese en el mismo modo que lo hacía cuando Bilbo se daba placer a sí mismo. Pareció ayudar pero todavía había resistencia. Thorin no lo dijo (no sabía qué esperar y no sabía cómo expresarlo), pero Bilbo pudo notar que necesitaban un planteamiento diferente. Se inclinó para alcanzar la botella de aceite y mojó en ella un dedo. Volvió a meter la mano entre las piernas de Thorin y le dio una agradable y larga caricia a su polla. Esta vez la punta de su dedo se introdujo con más facilidad. Bilbo esperó demasiado tiempo, incitando a Thorin a que empujara su dedo. Estaba tan fascinado por la visión de Thorin follándose a sí mismo con su propio dedo, que se perdió por un segundo.

Thorin aprovechó al máximo esa nueva sensación. Los enanos simplemente no hacían cosas como esas. Era tan tabú, tan sucio, tan invasivo… Y lo _adoraba_. La mano de Bilbo en su cadera le indicó que debía permanecer quieto, así que se detuvo para ver qué iba a pasar a continuación. Escuchó a Bilbo maniobrar con la botella de nuevo, seguido de un nuevo pellizco. Éste escoció un poco más, pero puesto que el último había merecido la pena, esperó un momento a ver si disminuía. Mientras Thorin se relajaba, Bilbo trabajó el segundo dedo hasta meterlo hasta el final, usando pequeños movimientos. Thorin no pudo aguantar por más tiempo con el pecho arriba y su torso se desplomó sobre la cama, el culo todavía en el aire, envolviendo dos de los dedos de Bilbo. Gimió contra la almohada mientras Bilbo le trabajaba. Sintió que estaba perdiendo la cordura, sus emociones y su libido en una abalancha que no reconocía.

Bilbo curvó los dedos ligeramente y empujó alrededor con las puntas de los dedos, preguntándose si la anatomía de los enanos sería igual a la suya. Quizás tal y como los hobbits no podían dejarse crecer una barba, los enanos no tenían un punto dulce. Thorin amortiguó un grito tremendo en la almohada y comenzó a follarse los dedos de Bilbo nuevamente. _Lo encontré._

La mente de Thorin a duras penas había reconocido _"¿Qué ha sido eso?"_ cuando lo sintió de nuevo. Mientras la excitación le inundaba, Thorin sintió como si estuviera perdiendo el contacto con la realidad. Delirando de placer, su mente maquinó locos escenarios: ¡Bilbo estaba tratando de matarle de placer! Quizás era un asesino enviado por los elfos… ¡Por eso era tan amistoso con Elrond! Thorin se rió nerviosamente en su interior ante semejante pensamiento. Bueno, si Bilbo estaba allí para acabar con él usando sexo, Thorin decidió que bien podía morir feliz. Ciertamente no quería ahogarse antes con la almohada, de todos modos, así que modificó su posición.

Thorin se movió bajo Bilbo, empujándose con sus antebrazos. Bilbo tomó eso como una señal de que era momento de añadir un tercer dedo. Podía sentir que era un poco demasiado para que Thorin lo tomara ya. Mantuvo dos dedos y la punta de un tercero, para dar a Thorin la oportunidad de aflojarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bilbo.

—S-sí. —Thorin estaba respirando con dificultad—. Solo n-necesito un momento.

Bilbo se inclinó hacia delante para besar la parte baja de su espalda. Se sentía como si fuera a descargar en cualquier momento. Observar cómo Thorin experimentaba cualquier placer era hermoso, y nuevo para él, pero tenerle desatado al final de su mano era definitivamente algo especial. Bilbo nunca había experimentado algo tan erótico.

—Estoy listo para ti, mi amor, —Thorin dijo con voz ronca.

Bilbo añadió un poco más de aceite y metió el tercer dedo. Costó un poco más que los otros, pero pronto Thorin estaba presionándose contra su mano y los tres dedos estaban enterrados dentro. Dejó que Thorin marcara el ritmo, observando cómo se follaba su mano ansiosamente. Bilbo estaba agradecido de que Thorin estuviera gritando alocados sonidos contra la almohada, porque estaba seguro de que de otro modo estaría despertando a toda la casa.

Thorin paró de empujar y preguntó; — ¿Cuándo cederá lo suficiente como para usar más que simples dedos?

—Ahora, si lo deseas, —dijo Bilbo con voz ronca—. Si estás preparado, date la vuelta para que pueda verte cuando te tome.

Thorin se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y Bilbo pudo ver cuán fuera de sí estaba. Estaba sudando y jadeando, su rostro enrojecido por la almohada y tenía marcas de dientes autoinflingidas en su labio inferior. Era la cosa más Hermosa que Bilbo había visto nunca… y Bilbo estaba a punto de follárselo. Solo la idea casi puso un prematuro final a todo el asunto. Se detuvo a respirar un par de veces para calmarse. Se acarició a sí mismo con aceite y puso con sus dedos un poco más en la hendidura de Thorin. Levantando los muslos de Thorin, Bilbo se colocó en su entrada. Miró a Thorin a los ojos mientras empezaba, deteniéndose al instante en cuanto sintió resistencia. Se contemplaron fijamente el uno al otro. Bilbo ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero estaba agradecido.

La cabeza de Thorin flotaba con la pura intimidad del momento.

—Bilbo, tengo miedo.

—No te haré daño, mi rey.

—No es el dolor lo que me asusta. Nunca he dejado a nadie entrar así, ni en mi mente ni en mi cuerpo. Me aterra.

—Yo también estoy asustado. La mayoría de mis sueños más salvajes se han convertido en realidad en esta última hora, y estoy completamente perdido en ti.

—Piérdete, entonces. Me perderé contigo, Bilbo.

Bilbo comenzó un suave balanceo hasta que estuvo profundamente enterrado, deteniéndose tanto por él como lo hacía por Thorin. Era una sensación completamente nueva para él. La estrechez, el calor, la intimidad… sentía la vida de Thorin palpitar contra su polla. Se inclinó para besarle y su lengua le fue arrebatada en la boca de su amante.

Bilbo estaba enterrado hasta el final y no era suficiente, Thorin necesitaba su lengua también. Su unión estaba más allá de su experiencia… más allá de su capacidad racional de pensamiento, si era honesto. Thorin contoneó sus caderas; Bilbo le acarició por dentro y por fuera. Aunque Thorin sintió una pizca de quemazón en su culo cuando Bilbo se movía, su alma estaba ardiendo enteramente. Copular con Bilbo de ese modo tomó todo el amor que sentía por él y lo incrementó exponencialmente… el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad era inmenso. Bilbo podría pedirle cualquier cosa en ese momento (abandonar la misión, mudarse a Mirkwood), y se lo concedería. Empezó a cuestionarse toda su perspectiva del mundo. ¿Cómo los hobbits iban nunca a algún sitio, o conseguían hacer algo conociendo este exquisito placer? Estaba tan agradecido de que Bilbo no lo hubiera hecho con otro. No quería la huella de ninguna otra alma impronta en Bilbo en el modo en que Bilbo la estaba dejando en la suya propia.

Bilbo bajó la mirada hacia Thorin, que estaba gimiendo, sudando y mirándole en un modo que solo podía describirse como reverencia lujuriosa. Bilbo tenía que seguir disminuyendo su ritmo porque temía acabar demasiado pronto. Estar dentro de Thorin era precioso en un modo para el que no estaba preparado, y la confianza exhibida no podía ser exagerada. Amaba cómo Thorin lo estaba disfrutando. Recordaba su inicial reacción de shock y horror en las mazmorras, que ahora se había tornado en gruñidos, sacudidas, y toqueteos. Bilbo pensó en Thorin tomándole también de ese modo, y su propio agujero se sacudió. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba en ese momento.

Bilbo se deslizó fuera de Thorin y se puso a cuatro patas. —Prepárame.

Thorin se sintió vacío y anhelante, aunque no estaba seguro de si era su polla o su culo quién quería más. Aunque contemplar a Bilbo tan expuesto era demasiado tentador para negárselo. Thorin escurrió el paño y limpió a Bilbo del modo en que le había enseñado. Le abrió para poder lamer su entrada; la reacción de Bilbo gimiendo le animó a seguir. Thorin lamió alrededor y osó meterse dentro. Lo intentó otra vez, más profundamente, y fue recompensado con un satisfecho gemido. Alentado, Thorin comentó a trabajar su lengua dentro y fuera. Bilbo rasgó las sábanas de la parte frontal de la cama en su salvaje moviento. Thorin miró el brillante agujero de Bilbo, delectándose en cuán obsceno era lamerlo.

Decidiendo que necesitaba más, Thorin mojó sus dedos con el aceite. Tal y como Bilbo le había hecho a él, empujó lentamente hasta que fue capaz de mover un dedo con soltura. Los sonidos que estaba forzando de su amante eran nada menos que deliciosos y hacian que su polla le _doliera_. Deseaba estar dentro de Bilbo, tomarle para sí del mismo modo que Bilbo le había tomado a él. Preparó otro dedo y lo trabajó dentro y fuera hasta que Bilbo se relajó a su alrededor, empujando hacia sus dedos. Bilbo cambió el ángulo bastante inesperadamente y sofocó un gemido. Thorin aventuró que Bilbo le había ayudado a encontrar su propio punto dulce. Thorin acarició en el mismo ángulo más veces hasta que Bilbo chilló—: Un tercer dedo, por favor, ¡por el amor de todo lo bueno en este mundo! —Thorin se sintió más seguro de su habilidad de satisfacer a Bilbo de ese modo, especialmente porque sabía lo que venía después. Preparó el tercer dedo y empezó a moverlo en su lugar. Bilbo tomó ese tercer dedo con más facilidad que él lo había hecho, pero empezó a rogar por su polla casi inmediamente.

—No puedo esperar más. Te necesito dentro de mí. Reclámame, Thorin.

Thorin siguió las órdenes de Bilbo y le urgió a girarse sobre su espalda. Untó abundante aceite sobre sí mismo e intentó encontrar el equilibrio para penetrar a su amante. Entró dentro, los músculos de Bilbo mostrando solo una pequeña resistencia. Bilbo inspiró un par de veces y Thorin sintió cómo empujaba hacia él. Lo intentó con una ligera presión y se introdujo alrededor de la mitad.

Thorin preguntó a Bilbo—: ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—Es un truco que solía usar en mí mismo. No estaba seguro de que funcionase contigo o no.

—Enséñame la próxima vez.

Thorin no tenía ni idea de que su pequeño hobbit fuera semejante bombón en secreto. Sabía un poco por su conversación previa, pero esa noche… esa noche era sencillamente irreal.

Bilbo sintió cómo Thorin se introducía, poco a poco, hasta que fue capaz de tocar fondo. Bilbo apenas sabía lo que era real; sentía su piel como si minúsculos parpadeos de corriente bailaran sobre toda su extensión. El mundo consistía solo en él y en Thorin, sudando y gruñendo encima de él. A pesar de su experimentación previa, Bilbo no tenía ni idea de que tener a alguien dentro de él pudiera sentirse de ese modo. Los escritos que había leído sobre el tema nunca habían explicado que la sensación podía extenderse pasados los límites del cuerpo físico. Thorin comenzó a moverse y Bilbo se sintió consumido. Poseído. Amado. Follado.

Thorin miró fijamente a Bilbo, que parecía en parte dichoso y en parte animalístico. Nunca había sentido nada tan dulce y tan salvaje. Bilbo estaba temblando, gimiendo, sacudiéndose y blasfemando.

No podía tener suficiente de Thorin dentro de él. Sabía instintivamente lo que quería, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando lo pidió.

—Thorin, córrete dentro de mí. Necesito que me marques de dentro a fuera.

Bilbo incrementó su ritmo, llevando a Thorin a un frenesí.

Thorin jadeó—; ¿Pero y tu culminación?

Bilbo agarró a Thorin por el pelo y tiró de él hacia abajo para susurrar en su oreja después de morderla—: Tú me marcas a mí y yo te marcaré a ti.

Thorin le besó y empezó a moverse más rápido. Mantuvo sus labios junto a los de Bilbo, respirando aceleradas bocanadas en su boca mientras su culminación se acercaba. Thorin rugió contra el cuello Bilbo y sus caderas trastabillaron, bombeando su descarga dentro del culo de Bilbo.

Thorin sintió que el éxtasis le había hecho perder la cordura, como si estuviera flotando, arremolinándose, cayendo, cayendo, cayendo más enamorado de Bilbo. Aturdido por el impacto, se dio cuenta de que no había sabido realmente lo que era un orgasmo de verdad hasta ese momento. Miró a un Bilbo que parecía tan aturdido como él; jadeando y enloquecido por el placer.

—Hazmelo a mí, Bilbo. Lo que te acabo de hacer. Quiero saber lo que se siente cuando estalles dentro de mí.

Bilbo se giró para que Thorin saliera de debajo. Éste empezó a salir de encima él pero Bilbo negó con la cabeza. Guió las piernas de Thorin para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y guió su polla en el ano de Thorin.

—Fóllame, mi rey, —Bilbo consiguió decir con la voz ronca—. Ayúdame a reclamarte.

Thorin estaba seguro de que simplemente esa petición le hubiera hecho derramarse sino lo hubiera hecho ya. Thorin obedeció, deslizándose arriba y abajo de la polla de Bilbo… con ritmo al principio, pero luego más febril cuando Bilbo agarró sus caderas y se empujó en las rápidas y duras estacadas que le harían acabar. Observó cómo su rostro se contorsionaba en la más exquisita expresión y Bilbo gritó, llenándole con su orgasmo. Físicamente, Thorin lo sintió caliente (tan caliente) dentro de él, pero hubo otra sensación: una avalancha a través de su cuerpo, como si su misma sangre estuviera hecha de energía. _La energía de Bilbo_. Thorin pensó que su corazón y su cerebron podrían muy posiblemente explotar… aunque hermoso, era mucho que procesar. _Esto es_ , pensó Thorin. _Esto es lo que se siente al ser marcado_.

Desmontó para estirarse al lado de Bilbo, que todavía estaba jadeando. Los dos olían a hierbas, madera, sudor y sexo.

—No sabía que copular podía ser así, —dijo Thorin, impresionado.

Bilbo exhaló. —No tenía ni idea de que se sentiría de este modo. Te siento en todas partes. Estabas en mi sangre, en mi alma. Me siento, bueno, me siento _distinto_.

Thorin también soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, aliviado al escuchar que Bilbo confirmaba que también llevaba su impronta. Aunque lo había deseado, no estaba seguro de que una unión masculina (o una unión hobbit-enana), pudiera ser propiamente consumada con un enlace.

—Como me siento yo, y me alegro de ello, —dijo Thorin—. Ahora que sé lo que se siente al ser tu amante, ser tu _enlazado_ , no vas a deshacerte de mí.

—Ni tú de mí. —Bilbo bostezó.

Thorin se sintió culpable porque Bilbo todavía no estaba completamente recuperado. —Vamos a limpiarnos y acostarnos.

Después de pasarse un trapo el uno al otro, Bilbo se acomodó en la curva del brazo de Thorin. Los dos hablaron tranquilamente a lo largo de la noche hasta que Bilbo cayó dormido.

Thorin todavía le estaba dando vueltas a los eventos de la tarde y no pudo seguirle tan rápidamente en su sueño. Apenas podía creer su buena fortuna: Bilbo le amaba, Bilbo era suyo, Bilbo le había instruido en cómo hacer _aquello_ (y le había exigido que se lo hiciera de vuelta antes siquiera de haber acabado). De pronto Thorin fue consciente de que tenía en sus brazos un inimaginable tesoro que antes no había sabido apreciar. 

En su mente flotaron preguntas que el Thorin del día anterior habría sido incapaz de preguntarse. ¿Por qué necesitaban enfrentarse a los peligros de Erebor? ¿Por qué no podía sencillamente asentarse en la Comarca y follarse el uno al otro hasta perder el sentido durante las próximas dos décadas? Una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de su padre resonó en el fondo de su mente.

_Porque no todo se trata de ti. Porque eres un rey. Porque tu gente necesita un hogar. Porque otras doce personas lo dejaron todo atrás porque creían en ti. Porque podrías darle una vida mejor._

Una vida mejor. Thorin se detuvo y consideró eso. Si tomaban Erebor, Thorin podría engalanar a Bilbo en espléndidas joyas y rodearle de tesoros. Bilbo Baggins sería el Consorte del Rey, un bonito título apropiado para él, y además… Thorin se ocuparía de que nunca le faltara de nada. Sí, Thorin podría dárselo todo si recuperasen Erebor.

Suspiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo el sueño finalmente comenzaba a depositarse en sus huesos. Todavía necesitaban un par de semanas más en Laketown para prepararse. Eso significaba dos semanas más en la cama de esa habitación privada. Finalmente Thorin se dejó vencer por el sueño, pensando en la diversion que tendrían al despertase al día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora:** ¡Yay! ¡Porno emocional! Si habéis estado conmigo durante todo el tiempo, saludos. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la recompensa.  
>  **Nota de la traductora:** Creo que fue en este capítulo donde me di cuenta realmente de que esta historia era algo especial...


	6. Fíli y Kíli ofrecen a Bilbo una visita guiada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli y Kíli escoltan a Bilbo alrededor de Laketown, para las delicias de la gente de la ciudad. Sin embargo, Thorin no comparte el deleite de los ciudadanos ante la visión del trío.

Si no fuera porque Thorin estaba dormido, desnudo y medio envuelto sobre él cuando se despertó, Bilbo hubiera estado convencido de que la noche previa había sido una fantasía. Acarició con ternura el brazo que cruzaba su pecho. Thorin era _suyo_. Cuando Gandalf le había prometido al hobbit que no sería el mismo cuando volviera, ¿qué tenía en su mente? Bilbo se preguntó si el viejo “causador de molestias” no lo habría sabido todo ese tiempo de algún modo. Thorin se removió en su sueño, inconscientemente arremolinándose más alrededor de su amante. Bilbo respondió rodeando con su otro brazo un ancho hombro. Nunca había pensado sobre lo que se estaba perdiendo en su vida anterior. Era un hobbit con un hogar comfortable, una habitación llena de ropa, estanterías de libros y una alacena llena de comida. La única cosa que le faltaba según los standarts hobbits era una esposa (o un marido), y después de los años pareció no importar. Nadie en la Comarca le había interesado lo suficiente para seguirle, de todos modos. Thorin había cambiado todo aquello. Bilbo no estaba seguro de qué depararía el futuro a la misión, pero creía que, independientemente del resultado, no querría volver a su agujero hobbit y su comfortable vida si eso significaba volver sin Thorin.

El amante de Bilbo se desperezó bajo él.

—Mmmmm, buenos días, —Thorin dijo arrastrando las palabras. El enano presionó un beso en su pecho—. No puedo decirte lo feliz que me siento de que anoche no haya sido otro sueño.

Bilbo estaba sorprendido. — ¿Has soñado conmigo?

—Sí. Aunque no debo de tener muy buena imaginación. La realidad ha resultado estar muy por encima del mejor sueño.

—Y-yo también he soñado contigo, —confesó Bilbo.

Thorin rodó para colocarse totalmente sobre su hobbit y le miró con seriedad—. Recuerdo cuando estabas enfermo. ¿He estado a la altura de tus expectativas?

—Nunca había osado soñar tan lejos, —respondió el hobbit con sinceridad.

— ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

A Bilbo le llegó al corazón lo vulnerable que su amante se mostraba con esa pregunta. —Ni de una sola cosa, Thorin. ¿Tú?

—Solo de que tardara tanto en ser honesto con los dos sobre mis sentimientos.

Thorin se inclinó para un beso. Un beso que se convirtió en muchos más mientras compartían lánguidas caricias. Un sonoro ruido interrumpió los suaves gemidos.

— ¿Es tu estómago o el mío? —preguntó Bilbo.

—No estoy seguro del todo. Lo he sentido como mío pero ha sonado como si fuera el tuyo. Por mucho que me gustaría tenerte por desayuno, probablemente deberíamos levantarnos y encontrar comida de verdad. Tú todavía te estás recuperando de las comidas perdidas. No podemos permitir que el “Pequeño Conejito” se quede esmirriado.

Bilbo escondió la cara en el hombro del enano. —No tienes ni idea de lo mortificado que estaba cuando Beorn dijo eso… doblemente cuando tú lo escuchaste. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Thorin besó los rizos de color miel. —Yo lo encontré encantador. Que quede dicho ahora para siempre que te prefiero bien alimentado.

—Está bien, pero no más “Pequeño Conejito”. Quizás puedas encontrar otra expresión de cariño que no sea tan nociva para mi libido.

—Vale, no más conejito. —Thorin le besó de nuevo—. Pero definitivamente desayuno.

Thorin no estaba especialmente contento compartiendo a Bilbo con el resto de la compañía. Quería quedarse a Bilbo para él solo un poco más, pero sabía que no debía ser egoísta. Bilbo no necesitaba perderse más comidas mientras estuviera en Laketown. A Thorin ya se le removía la conciencia por el desgaste físico de la noche anterior, cuando Bilbo todavía se estaba recuperando de su terrible experiencia y de su enfermedad. Sin embargo, Bilbo parecía mucho mejor esa mañana de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Los dos se dirigieron abajo donde Bombur ya estaba ajetreado en la cocina. Bilbo insistió en ayudar y no quiso oír ni una palabra de nadie. Thorin estaba secretamente alegre, no solo porque Bilbo se sintiese suficientemente bien como para cocinar, sino también porque Bilbo hacía una comida deliciosa. Thorin sonrió amorosamente, contemplando a su ( _¡su!)_ hobbit y a Bombur serpentear y esquivarse el uno al otro mientras preparaban la comida matinal.

Dwalin se colocó sigilosamente al lado de Thorin. —Anoche fue una buena noche, ¿no? —dijo sugestivamente.

Thorin se congeló aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Bilbo y él no habían discutido qué hacer con la compañía. Todavía quería mantener las cosas en privado, especialmente entre ellos… y mantener los cotilleos al mínimo. Se giró hacia su amigo y se encontró sin palabras.

—No estés tan preocupado de ser descubierto, —Dwalin habló en voz baja cerca de la oreja de Thorin—. Cualquiera que te hubiese visto con el hobbit cuando estaba enfermo sabe que como mínimo un trocito de tu corazón le pertenece.

Thorin empujó a Dwalin más lejos para que Bilbo no les escuchara. — ¿Habéis estado todos chismorreando como gallinas?

—No. Muy poco ha sido dicho pero muy poco necesitaba ser dicho en primer lugar.

Thorin se aclaró la garganta.

—Nada de eso, —Dwalin le reprendió—. No es probable que nadie que se lo haya imaginado quiera burlarse o reírse y arriesgarse a asustarte de nuevo a tu fortaleza emocional. Bilbo ya tiene un trabajo suficientemente complicado como son las cosas.

—No quiero que esto se convierta en una distracción para el grupo. Bilbo y yo aún no hemos discutido cuán pública queremos hacer nuestra vida privada.

Dwalin dio unos golpes en la espalda de su amigo. —Estoy contento que _tengas_ una vida privada con nuestro saqueador.

Thorin puso a su amigo en su lugar con una mirada y elevando una ceja. —Es _mi_ pequeño amigo.

Riéndose con entusiasmo, Dwalin dijo—: ¡Lo veo, lo veo!

Uno a uno, los enanos hicieron su camino hacia los deliciosos aromas que salían de la cocina. La comida fue satisfactoria y los ánimos se elevaron ahora que Bilbo ciertamente se encontraba suficientemente bien como para unirse al grupo de nuevo. Thorin fue recordado por Fíli y Kíli que, puesto que Bilbo se encontraba mejor, se les había prometido la oportunidad de llevarlo por la ciudad. Él tenía cosas que atender ese día, pero esperó que los chicos no retuvieran a Bilbo lejos de él demasiado tiempo.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir por caminos separados, Thorin no estuvo seguro de cómo proceder. Deseaba dar a Bilbo un beso de despedida, pero habían demasiados enanos alrededor. Bilbo se mostraba igualmente inseguro y pareció conformarse con coger la mano de Thorin y estrecharla.

— ¿Te veré luego? —Bilbo preguntó tímidamente.

Su amante asintió. —No estés fuera hasta tarde. Ten cuidado en la ciudad.

—No te preocupes, Thorin. ¡No vamos a morderle! —aseguró Fíli mientras empujaba a Bilbo hacia la puerta.

—No con fuerza, de todos modos… ¿verdad Fíli? —Kíli rió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Esos chicos están de guardia hasta que lleguemos a Erebor, —el rey refunfuñó para sí mismo.

*****

Bilbo salió a ver la ciudad con Fíli y Kíli cada uno a un lado. De vez en cuando Kíli cogía su mano y tiraba de él hacia alguien que quería que conociera, o una tienda que quería que viera. Thorin, Fíli y Kíli no habían exagerado la bienvenida que habían recibido. Cuando se extendió la noticia de que el hobbit de la compañía finalmente había hecho aparición, reunieron bastante audiencia. Siempre respetuosos, el grupo cada vez más numeroso permaneció a varios metros detrás de Bilbo, Fíli y kíli. Ocasionalmente, una niña o un niño pequeño iban en carrerilla a dar a Bilbo una flor, un guijarro u otro pequeño tesoro como tributo. Bilbo hizo una pequeña corona aprovechando las flores, una vez hubo recibido suficientes, y se la colocó en la cabeza. Esto causó que muchos de los niños rieran con júbilo, y pronto el trío se encontró con todavía más flores con las que lidiar. Hacia la hora de la comida, Bilbo, Kíli, y Fíli estaban cubiertos por coronas de flores y muchos niños de la ciudad llevaban brazaletes florales que Bilbo les había hecho. Fíli insistió en que se detuvieran en un pub y (tal y como pusieron un pie en la puerta), el tabernero les ofreció a los tres comida de parte de la casa. Bilbo estaba seguro de que la muchedumbre que atrayeron con ellos había compensado la pérdida del tabernero. Ninguno de los observadores de Bilbo invadió su espacio, aunque estaban fascinados por él. Un par de almas se acercaron educadamente y le pidieron que contara la historia de cómo habían llegado allí. Pasó al menos una hora regalándoles con historias, a menudo provocando jadeos, risitas y aplausos. Fue audible la decepción cuando anunciaron que tenían que irse y dejar el pub.

Cuando estaban caminando por una callejuela, Kíli dijo—: ¿Te ha parecido extraño Thorin hoy, Fíli?

Bilbo se quedó callado mientras Fíli contestaba. —Sí, ahora que lo mencionas. Parecía casi…

—Feliz, —los hermanos dijeron al unísono.

—Eso es _raro_ , —poderó Fíli—. Al menos para él.

Kíli agarró a Bilbo por el hombro, y con cuidado chocó su cabeza contra la del hobbit. — ¡Probablemente solo esté alegre de que nuestro Bilbo está levantado de nuevo!

—Estaba increíblemente preocupado por ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Fíli miró a Bilbo atentamente.

Bilbo contestó suavemente—: Sí. Sí, lo sé.

—Bien, —contestó Fíli—. Ha habido suficientes malentendidos entre vosotros dos.

Kíli estrujó a Bilbo contra él de nuevo. —Mientras Bilbo sepa que _nosotros_ le queremos, ¡eso es lo importante!

Fíli soltó una súbita risotada, golpeó a Bilbo en el brazo y señaló un cartel sobre ellos. Se quedaron frente al sastre; "Sastrería Oficial de la Expedición del Rey” estaba grabado decorativamente en la madera de su signo. Parecía que había conseguido llegar a un acuerdo para su nuevo cartel, después de todo. Bilbo entró para que le tomaran las medidas de la ropa exterior como Dori había sugerido. Allí, también, pareció no necesitar presentación. El sastre repitió una y otra vez el honor que era servir al Hobbit de Erebor. Bilbo se sorprendió ante el apodo, pero no quiso preguntar y ser irrespetuoso. El sastre estaba horrorizado de que la ropa que Bilbo llevaba no fuera de su medida, y prometió un encargo el doble de urgente para todos los accesorios de los enanos. Cuando se fueron, les siguió hasta la calle despidiéndose con la mano y desándoles buena suerte a voz en grito. Paseando, Bilbo disfrutaba viendo a Fíli y a Kíli tan felices y despreocupados. Eran adorables, parloteando con Bilbo y el uno con el otro, los pétalos de las flores en sus coronas rebotando aquí y allá.

Finalmente los tres se acercaron a su alojamiento, habiendo hecho todas las paradas por la ciudad que Fíli y Kíli habían creído más importantes. Sus coronas habían menguado tras la comida, y casi se habían disipado tras la visita al sastre, así que estaban a su aire de nuevo.

— ¿Estás disfrutando de todo esto, Bilbo?

— ¡Bastante! Esta adulación es algo especial.

—Sí, y realmente parece que tú también les gustas, —bromeó Kíli. Le gustaba hacerse el tonto ante la gente, aunque en realidad no lo era.

Bilbo chocó contra el costado de Kíli. —Algo así.

— ¡Hey! ¡No empujes al saqueador! —Fíli parecía estar defendiendo a Bilbo, pero le empujó contra Kíli de nuevo.

— ¡Oh, discúlpame un momento! Y de vuelta Bilbo fue hacia Fíli.

Bilbo se rió. — ¿Podríais parar?

Fíli fingió inocencia. —Oh, Kíli, quiere que paremos.

Los hermanos se giraron para encarar a Bilbo, abrazarlo y levantarlo.

Kíli hociqueó al hobbit. —Oh querido, ¿así está mejor?

Fíli le hizo cosquillas en la cadera. —No, ¡creo que prefiere esto!

Bilbo daba patadas y chillidos mientras los dos hermanos le hacían cosquillas y le tomaban el pelo alegremente. Bilbo estaba riendo y pasándoselo en grande, como si fuera un joven hobbit de nuevo.

Kíli apretó su agrarre del hobbit y estaba enterrando su rostro en el cuello del hobbit cuando una voz rugió—: ¡BASTA!

Los hermanos se quedaron estáticos, pero no dejaron caer a Bilbo; en su lugar lo dejaron lentamente en el suelo ante la voz de Thorin.

— ¿Qué os ha empujado a montar semejante escena aquí, en medio de la calle? —Exigió Thorin.

— ¡No estábamos haciendo una escena! ¡Únicamente nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco! —dijo Fíli

—Sí, divirtiéndonos. Con Bilbo te lo pasas genial. ¡Deberías probarlo! —añadió Kíli, sin bastante buen tino.

Ladró Thorin—: Vosotros dos. En la casa. Ahora.

En otras circunstancias, Bilbo se habría reído de lo cómicos que parecían los chicos con las cabezas bajas, con lo que quedaba de sus alegres coronas adornandolás, pero no era el momento.

Thorin volvió su antención hacia Bilbo. — ¿Te importaría explicarte?

— ¿Explicarme? Explicar qué, exactamente, —Bilbo replicó.

Bilbo ya estaba molesto con Thorin por ser duro con Fíli y Kíli, para empezar. Si iba a enojarse también con él…

—Explicar por qué tú y mis sobrinos estáis equipados con flores en la cabeza como si estuvierais cortejando. ¿O por qué durante todo el día han estado llegando historias del encantador hobbit y los príncipes que lo escoltan, deambulando por la ciudad colgados del brazo? ¿O podrías empezar explicando por qué te tenían en el aire con sus manos todas sobre ti? ¿O por qué Kíli estaba enterrado en tu cuello? ¡O quizás explicar qué entiende Kíli exactamente como “pasarlo genial”, tanto como para que piense que debería probarlo! —Thorin resopló.

Bilbo estaba furioso. Las acusaciones eran verdad, por supuesto, aunque eran más inocentes de lo que Thorin había hecho entender.

—Thorin, ¿Estás… estás celoso?

Thorin lo puso en su lugar con una mirada que hubiera tumbado a una ciudad. —Tú eres _mío_ , Bilbo. Creía que lo habías entendido ayer por la noche mientras nos marcábamos el uno al otro. Nuestro enlace es único incluso en las costumbres de mi gente. Tú mismo lo dijiste… después te sentiste distinto. Eso era yo, lo que sentiste fue _mi_ marca. ¡No te compartiré con mi propio sobrino!

—Espera, esto es mucho para digerirlo. —Bilbo no sabía por dónde empezar—. Vamos a empezar por el final y seguir desde ahí. Kíli y yo nos hemos divertido en la ciudad, pero no hemos intimado. Esa ha sido una infortunada elección de palabras. En cuanto a lo de sus manos sobre mí, estábamos jugando a empujarnos cuando de algún modo la cosa se intensificó. No estoy seguro exactamente de cómo Kíli llegó a mi cuello, pero se estaban sucediendo muchas cosquillas y retorcimientos. Era un juego de niños, la diversión de unos hermanos y un compañero de juegos…

Thorin miró duramente a Bilbo. Sabía que debía creerle, pero le crispaba los nervios el no haberlo reconocido, cuando había visto a sus sobrinos tocar a su hobbit… y Bilbo gritando regocijado.

— ¿Y el resto? —preguntó Thorin.

—Los niños de la ciudad me trajeron flores y supuse que sería bonito hacernos coronas. Creo que todos lucíamos bastante elegantes con ellas, si te gustaría saberlo. Hice varios brazaletes para los pequeños, también. ¿Tus espías han descuidado contarte esa parte, o crees que también estoy cortejando a los niños de la ciudad?

Thorin tuvo el sentido común de parecer avergonzado ante esa revelación.

—En cuando a los chicos escoltándome, ¿no es eso lo que se supone que debían hacer? ¿Pasar su tiempo conmigo hoy y enseñarme la ciudad? Hemos tenido a una multitud siguiéndonos, y muchos de ellos era más grandes de lo que soy yo. Agradecí cada una de las veces en que Fíli y Kíli cogieron mi mano o pusieron su brazo a mi alrededor, porque me hicieron sentir más seguro. Puesto que muchos de los tipos que nos seguían con curiosidad eran mayors que tus sobrinos, estoy seguro de que también les reconfortaba a ellos.

Thorin se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Bilbo.

—Ahora está claro para mí que mi reacción ha sido extrema; pido perdón por suponer lo peor. —Thorin besó los nudillos de Bilbo—. Mis sentimientos… este vínculo… no soy el mismo enano que te ofreció seguirme a mi habitación anoche. Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a lo que me hiciste. Hemos descubierto que mis celos se disparan con rapidez en un modo totalmente extraño a mí.

Bilbo cerró una mano sobre la de Thorin. — ¿Habría sido tan malo si antes les hubieras contado el reclamo que has hecho sobre mi amor? Estoy bastante seguro que de ellos mismos no han llegado por sí solos a la conclusion a la que otros sí han llegado.

Thorin se puso en pie. — ¿Tú sabes si alguno de los otros lo saben? ¿Te lo han dicho?

—No, pero puedo decir; por el respeto adicional con el que me tratan junto a rehuír de mí, que Dwalin, Bofur y Balin ya se lo han imaginado… quizás antes de que lo hiciéramos nosotros.

— ¿Bofur, también? Hmmm. Creo que tienes razón. Mi temor de que otros piensen que estás libre para cortejarte puede influenciar en mis interpretaciones de su comportamiento, pero Bilbo, no estoy preparado todavía para anunciar nuestra relación. No quiero que dinero cambie de manos, abucheos, indirectas u otros chismorreos distraigan a la compañía de nuestro objetivo… o hacerte sentir avergonzado de lo que tenemos.

—Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, no avergonzado. Aunque no veo nada que distraiga más la atención de nuestro objetivo que tú distrayéndote, respeto tu deseo de no anunciar nada todavía.

—Bilbo, lamento profundamente haberme enojado contigo y con los chicos. —Thorin hizo un gesto para que entraran en la casa.

—Creo que Fíli y Kíli se merecen un poco de esa disculpa, también.

—Lo haré. Se lo dire antes de cenar. Justo ahora… si fueras tan amable de subir conmigo a nuestra habitación… tengo planes para ti. Estás tan guapo con tu corona floreada.

Bilbo no necesitó que se lo pidiera dos veces.

*****

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Thorin y Bilbo se cerró, un enano moreno se sentó en otra habitación al fondo del pasillo. Tenía una corona de flores en su regazo, recorriendo los pétalos con sus dedos, perdido en sus pensamientos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a seguir el canon del libro donde Fíli tuvo que cortarse las pequeñas trenzas de su bigote cuando se le llenaron de telarañas en Mirkwood, así que no formarán parte de su descripción de ahora en adelante.


	7. Breve, pornoso interludio antes de cenar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que dice en el título

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de la autora** :¡No podemos dejar esas camas de Laketown sin usar!  
> Gracias a todo el mundo que ha comentado y animado esta historia. ¡Mucho amor para vosotros!
> 
>  **Nota de la traductora** : Muchas gracias también a los comentarios en castellano. ¡Serán traducidos y enviados a la legítima autora de esta historia! De hecho ella los está leyendo por sí misma, así que ¡¡¡le podéis transmitir lo que queráis!!!

Thorin estaba sobre Bilbo casi tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, besándole y desabrochando botones.

—Bilbo, —Thorin resolló entre besos—. Te he echado de menos hoy.

—Obviamente, —dijo Bilbo cuando tuvo una oportunidad.

Thorin empujó a Bilbo hacia la cama, le subió a ella y se dispuso a quitar los pantalones de su amante. Se quitó sus propias ropas antes de unirse a Bilbo sobre la manta. Colapsó sobre él, empujando su cuerpo y besándole frenéticamente. Cuando su boca no estaba sobre la de Bilbo, estaba mordiendo su cuello y su pecho. Se agarró a su pelo, su cintura, sus brazos y sus muslos con manos errantes que parecían tener vida propia. Estar separado de Bilbo ese día había sido más duro de lo que había imaginado, y saber lo que se había estado perdiendo había hecho de su tiempo separados más difícil de soportar. La pasión de tener a Bilbo de nuevo a solas se propagó por su interior, sobrecogiéndole.

Bilbo estaba encantado de aceptar ese ataque violento de deseo. Tener a Thorin tan loco por él le estaba matando de deseo. Intentó corresponderle, mordida por mordida y caricia por caricia. Corcoveó bajo él, que respondió sujetándole las manos sobre su cabeza, sujetando sus muslos con los suyos.

Thorin se inclinó hacia la oreja de Bilbo y le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

Susurró de cerca—: Esta noche necesito tomarte, Bilbo. —Bilbo intentó mover sus caderas hacia arriba para lograr alguna estimulación, pero Thorin le sujetó con rapidez—. Por favor, Bilbo. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

La voz de Thorin se rompió mientras rogaba, intensa de excitación. Bilbo dobló el cuello para intentar alcanzar su boca, y fue recompensado con otro beso profundo y frenético.

—Sí, —dijo Bilbo.

Thorin gruñó y cambió de posición, pero se detuvo. Bilbo pareció darse cuenta de que Thorin estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer a continuación, y jadeó. —Esta noche primero tus dedos, la lengua para otro día. No quiero esperar.

Thorin tardó solamente el tiempo que necesitaba para dar de sí a Bilbo para su acoplamiento. Estaba desesperado por estar dentro de él de nuevo y reclamarle como suyo. Donde la noche anterior hubo dulce exploración y votos sagrados, esa noche todo era crudo deseo. Una vez estuvo ajustado dentro de Bilbo, Thorin comenzó a acariciarle duro y fuerte. Thorin quería que Bilbo recordara ese momento de todo el día, y no el contacto de sus sobrinos. Necesitava re-imprimarse en su amante por completo. Sacudió la cabeza e incrementó el ritmo para sacar de su mente la imagen del rostro de Kíli contra el cuello de Bilbo.

Bilbo aguantó, tratando de capear la ola de deseo de Thorin. La noche previa había sido Hermosa, pero esto era algo definitivamente nuevo. Bilbo lo estaba _disfrutando_. Gritó su placer y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Thorin. Eso espoleó a Thorin a llevar un ritmo aún más intenso y, mientras incrementaba la velocidad, también cambió el ángulo para mayor gozo de Bilbo. Los ojos de Bilbo se pusieron en blanco mientas gritaba el nombre de Thorin. Éste gruñó, rugió y masculló en respuesta. Parte de ello podrían haber sido palabras dichas en otro idioma, pero Bilbo de vez en cuando reconoció la palabra: “mío”. Bilbo se empujó de vuelta contra Thorin, envite tras envite, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

—Vvoy a…

Thorin cerró la mano alrededor de la erección de Bilbo y empezó a bombear. —Yo también. Déjate ir, Bilbo. Córrete por mí.

Solo hicieron falta unas pocas caricias para que Bilbo acabara caliente en la mano de Thorin. La palpitación alrededor de la polla de Thorin ocasionada por el climax de Bilbo le llevó a su límite. Pulsó su emanación dentro de su amante, colapsando sobre su pecho una vez se hubo vaciado.

Cuando recuperó la voz, Bilbo ronroneó—: Si esto solo va a mejorar de este modo, nunca van a sacarme de tu cama.

—Si esto solo va a mejorar, nunca te querré fuera de mi cama, —contestó Thorin—. En realidad no te quiero fuera de mi cama ni siquiera ahora.

Bilbo se rio suavemente y se contoneó un poco más cerca.

Thorin preguntó de pronto—: ¿Te he lastimado tomándote tan duramente?

—En algunos momentos, pero ha sido maravilloso. Parte de lo que lo ha hecho prometedor ha sido cuánto parecías necesitarme.

—Te necesito, Bilbo. No sabes cuánto.

Bilbo rodó sobre sí mismo para mirar a Thorin a los ojos. —Sabes que todo lo que me hagas voy a querer hacértelo a ti también, —dijo seductoramente.

Thorin sintió un poderoso y lujurioso temblor en su estómago. —Hablar de ese modo va a hacer que llegemos tarde a la cena.


	8. Bilbo descubre que Kíli no es atractivo para otros enanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Pero sin una barba, ¡solo tendrá pelo largo y claro y una cara dulce! —respondió Nori, riendo—. ¡Como una muchachita! ¡Como Kíli!
> 
> La mitad de la mesa dejó de reír, pero Bilbo notó que Fíli, Bofur, Thorin, y especialmente Kíli, no parecieron encontrarlo nada gracioso. Bilbo se llenó de indignación por Kíli.

La compañía tomó la cena en su alojamiento temporal de Laketown. La generosidad de la ciudad y el respiro por unos días de los aspectos desagradables de su viaje hacía que todo el mundo estuviera de buen ánimo. Dori bromeó con Bilbo sobre dejarse crecer el pelo, al estilo enano.

— ¿De qué modo vas a trenzarlo cuando ni siquiera hay suficiente para retorcerlo entre tus dedos? —preguntó Dori.

—Pero sin una barba, ¡solo tendrá pelo largo y claro y una cara dulce! —respondió Nori, riendo—. ¡Como una muchachita! ¡Como Kíli!

La mitad de la mesa dejó de reír, pero Bilbo notó que Fíli, Bofur, Thorin, y especialmente Kíli, no parecieron encontrarlo nada gracioso. Bilbo se llenó de indignación por Kíli.

— ¡Escucha un momento! De donde vengo, la masculinidad no crece de la piel de uno. Y te diré que Kíli es muy guapo, con o sin una larga barba. Deberías ver el modo en que las mujeres y los hombres de la ciudad le valoraban hoy mientras paseábamos. ¡Como si se estuvieran muriendo de hambre y él fuera un filete de carne de primera! ¡No tendrás esa suerte, Nori! —Bilbo le regañó—. Aunque hablando solo por mí, mi pelo ya está más largo de lo que nunca ha estado. Quizás lo dejaré crecer y veré cómo me queda.

Bofur le guiñó un ojo. —Quizás le puedas añadir algunas trenzas de cortejo, ¿eh?

— ¡Nunca se sabe! —Bilbo sonrió con dulzura.

Thorin estaba incómodo con todo el intercambio. No le gustaba particularmente que alguien insultara a sus parientes, especialmente a Kíli, que ya era terriblemente inseguro por no ser tradicionalmente bello. Si no hubieran sido tan pocos en número como eran, o estuvieran de nuevo en Ered Luin, Thorin probablemente hubiera hecho que Nori se disculpara a punta de cuchillo. Le complacía que Bilbo hubiera defendido a su herededo más joven, pero no necesitaba saber que Bilbo encontraba atractivo a Kíli. Thorin se alegraba de que Bilbo le hubiera dicho que Bofur conocía su relación, de otro modo podría haber hecho algo que hubiera lamentado después cuando Bofur le había guiñado un ojo a Bilbo y había hablado de cortejo. Aun sabiendo la intención del comentario, Thorin sintió una desagradable sensación en su estómago sobre lo que podría haber significado. Sabía que si Bilbo estaba siendo reservado era ante su propia petición de no hacer pública su relación, pero todo era todavía demasiado nuevo para que Thorin se sintiera inquieto ante la respuesta evasiva que Bilbo le había dado a Bofur. Thorin observó a Bilbo. Su mirada fue devuelta con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que Bilbo se girara para continuar el intenso debate con Nori y Dori. Thorin dirigió su atención a sus sobrinos. El rostro de Kíli se había animado considerablemente. Fíli se había inclinado a un lado para decirle algo a su hermano. Thorin no podía escucharlo, pero por el modo en que Fíli estaba mirando a Nori, estaba bastante seguro de que tenía que ver con la madre del enano.

Thorin y Balin habían hecho antes los arreglos necesarios para permanecer varios días más en Laketown, antes de partir para el último tramo de su viaje. Thorin tenía un par de tardes más ocupadas con reuniones logísticas y apariciones políticas que debía realizar antes de poder tomarse verdadero tiempo de descanso para prepararse para lo que se le venía encima. Esperaba poder pasar algo de ese tiempo en privado con Bilbo. Sentía adicción por el modo en que Bilbo le hacía sentirse. Ahora que el corazón de Thorin se había revelado, los sentimientos que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo estaban saliendo a borbotones como si fuera una presa resquebrajada. Y las cosas que se habían hecho el uno al otro… ¿quién iba a decir que se pudiera encontrar semejante placer en ese mundo? Necesitaba con urgencia algo de tiempo para domar la enorme oleada de emoción y puro deseo antes de que intentaran retomar la montaña.

*****

Después de la cena Bilbo y Thorin se sentaron ante el fuego en la sala común. Bilbo deseaba tocar y besar a Thorin, pero no estaban solos.

Bilbo se inclinó y le preguntó—: ¿Has hablado con Fíli y Kíli?

—Sí, me he disculpado y todo está bien de nuevo.

Bilbo se acercó un poco más y dijo en voz ligeramente más baja—: ¿Y les has hablado de nosotros?

— ¿Qué? No, todavía no.

— ¿Entonces cómo has explicado tu salida de tono?

—No me he explicado. He expresado mi arrepentimiento, les he dicho que son unos buenos chicos y les he agradecido que te llevaran a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

—Oh. Supongo que eso habrá bastado, —dijo Bilbo, en cierto modo sumiso.

Thorin se giró para mirarle, sin haberse dado cuenta de cuán cerca estaba el rostro de Bilbo del suyo. — ¿Estás decepcionado?

Bilbo bajó la mirada.

—Esos dos serían los peores correveidiles, si lo supieran. —Thorin suspiró—. Por favor, entiende que no me avergüenzo de lo que siento por ti.

—Sé que no lo haces. Es solo que sería más fácil poder mostrarnos libremente ante más gente. —Bilbo elevó la mirada para observar a Thorin a través de sus pestañas.

La piel de Bilbo estaba inundada por el reflejo ámbar del fuego, y Thorin sintió una ráfaga de amor por esa bella criatura.

Se inclinó sobre Bilbo hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja mientras hablaba—: ¿Te haría sentir diferente si te llevara a la cama?

Bilbo se puso sobre sus pies rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación, girándose una vez hacia Thorin para señalar seductoramente con su cabeza hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Thorin no perdió tiempo en seguirle.

*****

La mañana siguiente Bilbo contempló cómo Thorin se preparaba para el día, y le preguntó qué podía hacer para ayudar con los preparativos.

—Mucho de lo que debe hacerse lo tengo que hacer yo en persona, Bilbo.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto. Hay funciones delegadas en otros miembros de la compañía, y yo estoy empezando a sentirme inútil. Me gustaría hacer mi parte, también.

Thorin cogió su barbilla y le besó suavemente. —Adoro eso de ti. No olvides que sufriste mucho y has trabajado muy duro mientras nosotros éramos incapaces de hacer nada por nosotros mismos. Considera este pequeño descanso como tu recompensa. Se acercan tiempos más duros.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para aligerar tu carga estos días? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Tú aligeras mi carga por las noches. Eso solo es más de lo que osaría pedir. —Thorin le besó de nuevo.

Bilbo le ociqueó en respuesta. —Eres exasperante. Sexy, pero exasperante.

—Si estás dispuesto a encontrar algo que hacer, además de disfrutar de estos raros días de ocio, pregunta a Balin si tiene que hacer algún encargo hoy. De todos modos, si no tiene nada para ti, ¿dejarás correr el tema, por favor?

Bilbo suspiró. —Sí, mi rey.

Thorin le agarró de pronto. —Si comienzas a llamarme “mi rey”, ninguno de los dos va a hacer hoy nada más que el uno al otro… y entonces ¿qué ocurrirá con nuestra misión?

Bilbo metió las menos entre el cabello de Thorin. —Si más no, tendremos a un bien-follado rey al mando.

Thorin estaba seguro de que Bilbo iba a acabar con él. — ¡Menudo lenguaje! De verdad, las cosas que salen de tu boca…

Thorin se inclinó más cerca de los labios de Bilbo.

—… son directamente proporcionales a lo que metes en ella, —contraargumentó Bilbo mientras se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada a la puerta. Escucharon la voz de Dwalin al otro lado—: ¿Estás a punto?

Mirando con anhelo al hobbit en sus brazos, Thorin musitó—: Demasiado a punto.

— ¿Qué? —les llegó la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—He dicho que sí, estaré abajo enseguida, —contest Thorin elevando la voz. Tocó la frente de Bilbo con la suya y suspiró—. ¿Acabamos esto más tarde?

—Creo que nunca vamos a acabar esto de verdad, mi amor, —contestó Bilbo.

*****

Balin encontró de hecho un recado para Bilbo. El sastre había acabado la primera parte del encargo de sus ropas y había enviado una nota avisando de que ya estaban listas para ser recogidas.

—Por casualidad, —le dijo Balin—, de hecho ha solicitado que vayas tú en persona, puesto que tiene que hacerte la primera prueba. Necesitarás ayuda, sin embargo. No sé cuándos bultos de ropa tendrá listo, pero fácilmente podría ser demasiado pesado.

Fíli masticaba un bollito al lado de Kíli. — ¡Aquí! —exclamó con la boca medio llena—. ¡Nosotros podemos hacerlo!

Se tragó el bocado y le dio un codazo a Kíli. — ¿Verdad, hermano?

—Oh, ¡ciertamente! Siempre contentos de estar a su servicio, señor Baggins, —dijo Kíli cordialmente.

Bilbo sonrió. Estaba disfrutando la compañía de los hermanos. — ¡Bien! ¿Están mis compañeros listos ahora?

Con Fíli y Kíli a su lado, Bilbo se dirigió a la calle. Habían caminado una manzana cuando Fíli recordó que había otra cosa que debía hacer esa mañana. Prometiendo encontrarse con ellos en el sastre en una hora, se fue en dirección contraria. Kíli pensó que parecía raro, y contempló a su hermano. Fíli se dio la vuelta, caminando de espaldas, y le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir su camino.

—Eso ha sido… raro, —dijo Kíli.

Bilbo le calmó—: Mientras esté de vuelta para ayudarnos con los bultos, no pasará nada.

No habían caminado mucho cuando empezaron a recoger otra audiencia. El grupo era más pequeño que el día anterior, y todavía respetuoso, pero Bilbo y Kíli caminaron un poco más juntos para reconfortarse. Kíli entrelazó su brazo con el de Bilbo.

—Me gusta la atención, pero me hace sentirme inquieto cuando se trata de grandes grupos, —confesó Kíli—. No es que tenga miedo, eso no. Es solo que no voy armado.

—Kíli, después de verte atacar tan ferozmente aquellos enormes trolls, no creo que nadie pueda acusarte de cobardía. Estar desarmado y superado en número haría a cualquier guerrero ser extra cuidadoso. —El tono de Bilbo era recomfortante sin ser condescendiente.

—Yo… perdón por eso, de paso. —Kíli parecía arrepentido—. Enviarte tras aquellos trolls de esa manera. Fee y yo no deberíamos haberlo hecho.

Bilbo le quitó importancia haciendo un gesto de su mano. —No le des más vueltas. Se han cometido muchos errores durante el viaje, por mí más que nadie. —Bilbo le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. No te guardo rencor por ello.

Kíli sonrió. —Bien.

Kíli y Bilbo caminaron un poco más en agradable silencio, cuando Kíli habló de nuevo—: Um, ¿anoche? ¿Cuando Nori me llamó “muchachita”? Lo que dijiste… ¿lo dijiste en serio?

Bilbo estudió el rostro de Kíli por un momento, notando una expresión bastante sufrida. —Absolutamente. Tú… ¿te toman el pelo a menudo?

Kíli murmuró—: Sí.

—Perdóname si me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman –y puedes mandarme callar si es así– pero ¡no lo entiendo en absoluto! ¿Es solo por la barba?

Kíli suspiró. —Soy bastante poco atractivo. Mi barba no es frondosa, mi pelo no es áspero, mi nariz es demasiado estrecha, mis pómulos demasiado altos, mis ojos demasiado grandes, mis piernas demasiado largas, y mi torso es demasiado corto.

A Bilbo le dolía el corazón de escuchar a Kíli hablar de ese modo de sí mismo. —Eso no es verdad, Kíli. Aunque puede que no te veas excesivamente enano, tampoco lo hacen tu hermano y tu tío. Debe de ser la sangre de los Durin la que os da a todos rasgos más clásicos. Además, las cosas que describes como defectos, de hecho son bastante apreciadas por Hombres y Elfos.

— ¿Y hobbits? —preguntó Kíli.

—Los Hobbits normalmente no pueden ansiar pómulos altos para ellos, pero lo encuentran atractivo en otros.

Kíli puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bilbo y le estrujó mientras caminaban.

—Por favor, no dejes que te afecte lo que digan, Kíli. Puede que Nori sea atractivo según los estandars enanos, pero tú le superas de largo.

*****

Kíli y Bilbo llegaron antes que Fíli al sastre con tiempo de sobras. El comerciante hizo que Bilbo se contoneara en sus ropas nuevas para ver si le iban bien. El chaleco tenía un precioso brocado en un intense rojo bermellón. La camisa era de grueso algodón de buena calidad en un limpio tono crema. Aunque no tan delicado como el lino, sería más caliente y resistente para el camino que todavía tenían por delante, y Bilbo se alegraba de ello. La camisa, el chaleco y los pantalones tenían que entrarse, de todos modos. Bilbo no estaba seguro de cómo le sentaba que su original figura se hubiera alterado tanto por el camino que había perdido dos tallas.

— ¿Qué te parece, Kíli? —Bilbo se dio unas vueltas para lucir su nuevo chaleco (cogido con alfileres) y su camisa.

Kíli le observó durante un rato. Bilbo había estado llevando abrigos, bufandas, o corriendo por ahí en ropas demasiado grandes para él durante tanto tiempo, que Kíli se dio cuenta de que en realidad hacía meses que no veía la figura de Bilbo. El rico tono de color del chaleco resaltaba toda la belleza en la coloración de Bilbo.

— ¿Kíli?

Dándose cuenta de pronto de que estaba mirando fijamente, Kíli contestó con cuidado para no sonar como un zoquete.

—Uh... ciertamente es tu color.

 _Menos mal que no ibas a sonar como un tonto,_ pensó Kíli.

Bilbo sonrió ajeno a los pensamientos de Kíli. —Me gusta bastante.

Habiendo tomado las medidas el día anterior, la tienda no estaba lista para que Bilbo se probara la ropa exterior. En su lugar recogieron los bultos y esperaron a Fíli. El sastre se dirigió a Kíli.

—Ya que estás aquí, podríamos probar sus cosas también. Si le place, por supuesto. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor enano?

—Kíli.

Tras eso, Kíli fue llevado de allí por un buen rato. Volvió en una camisa azul real, un chaleco negro con botones plateados, pantalones de un color teja intenso y un abrigo del mismo color teja a conjunto. Bilbo no estaba acostumbrado a ver a ninguno de los enanos vestidos para otra cosa que para batalla o la ropa increíblemente cómoda que habían llevado desde su llegada a Laketown. Kíli lucía absolutamente fantástico.

Kíli sostuvo los brazos en el aire y dijo—: ¿Bien?

Bilbo contestó—: Diría que podrías escoger al hombre, hobbit, elfo o enano que quisieras vistiendo de este modo. Cualquier muchacha hobbit te encontraría ciertamente cautivador.

—Una respuesta perfectamente hobbit. ¡Muy diplomático! Sin embargo, quiero saber de verdad… ¿qué es lo que _tú_ piensas… verdaderamente?

Bilbo miró a Kíli de la cabeza a los pies y volvió a subir, deteniéndose en su rostro. Esos grandes ojos de color chocolate estaban mirándole con tanta seriedad, y la sonrisa de Kíli era tan brillante que a Bilbo casi le dolió. Su cuerpo martilleó en su pecho con inesperada intensidad.

—Creo que eres… bello. —Bilbo respiró.

Los dos se miraron en silencio por un corto espacio de tiempo antes de que el sastre entrara de pronto y comenzara a charlar de nuevo.

*****

Fíli llegó mientras Kíli se estaba cambiando. No llevaba ningún paquete consigo.

— ¿Dónde habías ido? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Oh, solamente haciendo algunas apariciones. No podemos defraudar a nuestro público, ya sabes, están alimentándonos, vistiéndonos y equipándonos para nuestro viaje. Heredero de Durin y todo eso. —Fíli le guiñó un ojo a Bilbo.

—Bien, guarda tus secretos. ¡Mejor que no se trate de algo que deba explicar a tu tío!

—Precisamente, ¿qué está ocurriendo estos días con nuestro querido tío Thorin? Tú eres su compañero de cuarto, ¿te ha contado algo? —inquirió Fíli.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir o hacer. Fue salvado por el regreso de Kíli con algunos bultos. Tenían bastantes que llevar a casa entre todos. Los tres le dieron las gracias al sastre y consiguieron transportar todos los paquetes de vuelta a la casa.

*****

Una vez en casa Bilbo fue acorralado por Ori. El escriba había estado bastante ansioso por conseguir alguna historia hobbit mientras tenían el lujo de tener tiempo libre. Por su parte, Bilbo también quería saber más sobre cultura enana. Los dos se instalaron en la sala común, haciendo una feliz pareja, hasta que Bombur le pidió a Bilbo que compartiera su habilidad para hacer la cena. Thorin mantuvo una mirada discreta sobre Bilbo toda la tarde, aguardando el tiempo en que pudiera volver a tocarle de nuevo. Otro par de ojos estaban observando a Bilbo con silencioso interés, también. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la Autora:** No me miréis así. Kíli me obligó a hacerlo.


	9. Otro interludio muy breve: Fíli & Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmento de una conversación privada entre Fíli y Kíli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de la Autora:** No sé cómo surgió originariamente el nombre familiar de "Fee" y "Kee" para los hermanos. Me gusta y lo he usado aquí.

Fíli y Kíli se asearon para la cena.

—Así que, ¿pasaste algún tiempo de calidad con Bilbo hoy mientras yo me fui? —preguntó Fíli

Kíli miró a su hermano, sorprendido. —Espera… ¿era _eso_ de lo que iba todo cuando te largaste?

Fíli movió sus cejas a Kíli, que inmediatamente le pegó un empujón.

— ¡Gilipollas! ¡Al menos podrías habérmelo dicho primero!

—En primer lugar, supuse que sabías lo que estaba haciando cuando nos ofrecí voluntario como mulas de carga, —se defendió Fíli—. Bueno, ¿qué hicístes los dos?

—Nosotros… hablamos.

—Hablar, ¿eh? —Fíli le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

Kíli golpeó a su hermano en el pecho con el dorso de la mano. —No de ese modo. Hablamos de verdad.

— ¿Alguna confesión de amor? —Fíli alargó la última vocal para que sonara musical.

— ¡NO!

—Oh, hermano, —se burló Fíli—. ¡Me temo que estás perdiendo tu tacto!

—Que. Te. Calles.

Kíli hizo morritos. Fíli pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de su hermano.

—No seas así, Kee. Seré serio. Cuéntame de qué habéis hablado.

—Hablamos sobre la gente de la ciudad. Me disculpé por enviarle a los trolls…

—Bien. Probablemente yo también debería hacerlo.

—Discutimos por qué no soy atractivo para los enanos.

Fíli miró a Kíli con aspereza. — ¿Qué te he dicho de todo ese sinsentido? Tienes que dejar de darles poder sobre ti. Te ves bien. Apostaría a que Bilbo también dijo eso.

Kíli dobló los labios hacia dentro, tímidamente intentando no sonreír ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Te estás… te estás _sonrojando_? Lo estás, ¿no es así?

Kíli estaba intentando no reírse ante la provocación de su hermano y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Fíli se llenó de calidez ante la encantadora (aunque enteramente ajena) expresión en el rostro de Kíli. Se estaba muriendo de curiosidad. —Vale, ahora tienes que contarme, ¿qué ha dicho Bilbo?

Kíli miró a su hermano con ojos relucientes. —Ha dicho… —su voz se rompió—. Ha dicho que soy bello.

Una lágrima se escapó, pero la sonrisa todavía estaba ahí.

—Oh, Kee... —El hermano mayor le abrazó—. ¿No te lo he dicho siempre?

Los dos se abrazaron durante un rato mientras la oleada de emoción de Kíli decaía.

—Entonces, —Fíli aventuró—. ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a eso?

—No lo sé. Bilbo es tan desprendido con su tiempo y sus cumplidos. Puede que no tenga ningún interés en mí más allá de amistad. O puede que tenga intenciones hacia otro. Es difícil de decir. Bofur hizo ese comentario anoche sobre trenzas de cortejo, después de todo, y tú sabes que Bilbo está alojado en la habitación de Thorin…

—Thorin se siente responsable por Bilbo ahora que ha salvado nuestros cuellos tantas veces, —explicó Fíli—. Además la principal función de Bilbo se está acercando… todo ese follón con el dragón. Seguramente está tratando de prepararle para lo que se aproxima. Está demasiado concentrado en reclamar Erebor como para tener tiempo para romances. Como heredero de Durin, nuestro tío probablemente podría darnos una paliza solo por pensar en perseguir a alguien de la compañía.

—Buena observación, —concedió Kíli—. Estaba tan enfadado con nosotros por “causar una escena” en la calle y jugar ayer. No nos comportamos con suficiente majestuosdidad para nuestro linaje, supongo.

—Somos majestuosos cuando importa, ¡en batalla y en la cama!

Kíli puso los ojos en blanco. Fíli le dio un empujón sin pocas ganas, en represalia antes de volver al tema en cuestión. — ¿Entonces? ¿El hobbit?

Kíli negó con la cabeza. —Todavía no. Necesito una mejor idea de lo que siente su corazón. Y tú… —le dio un golpe en el pecho—…. si tienes más planes o complots que me incluyan a mí y a Bilbo, _dímelo antes_.

—Está bien, —aceptó Fíli.

—Y recuerda…

—Lo sé, lo sé. No se lo diré a nadie. Especialmente a Thorin. Nadie sabe de tu interés en Bilbo excepto tú y yo, y lo mantendré de ese modo.

—Gracias, Fee.

—Sabes que me debes una, ¿verdad?

Kíli luchó con su hermano hasta que lo inmovilizó con una llave.


	10. El día que vinieron los niños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue silenciado cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en un pequeño ejército de alrededor de 20 niños humanos, cada uno agarrando manojos de flores. La niña pequeña que claramente había sido elegida como portavoz del grupo estaba de pie en la puerta. —Querríamos ver al señor Bilbo Hobbits, por favor.
> 
> Thorin dio un paso atrás, poniéndose la mano sobre la boca para evitar reírse sonoramente y ofender a la joven muchacha que parecía pensar que se trataba de un asunto serio, de hecho. Se compuso y dijo—: Déjeme ver si el señor Hobbits está disponible para recibir visitas.

Era tarde y Kíli estaba estirado en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Reprodujo en su memoria el día que había pasado con Bilbo desde el principio hasta el final una vez, permitiéndose sentir completamente qué significaría si todos aquellos roces y gestos fueran lo que deseaba. Se aferró a la calidez que sentía durante unos momentos antes de que le ganara la ansiedad. Repasó cada momento que había pasado con Bilbo aquella tarde en su mente, examinando cada sonrisa y analizando cada palabra. ¿Estaba el hobbit solamente siendo un buen amigo? ¿Estaba Kíli haciéndose fundadas ilusiones? ¿O había algo allí?

Desafortunadamente para él, todo era fácilmente explicable bajo la apariencia de que Bilbo era amable y solícito… todo excepto el incidente con el sastre, cuando Bilbo le había dicho que era bello. Por supuesto, el mismo Kíli estaba profundamente afectado por aquel momento e intentó tomar eso en cuenta. Dejando a un lado sus propios sentimientos, la mirada en el rostro de Bilbo no era la mirada de alguien que es solo un amigo, ni lo era su tono de voz, que casi había sonado reverente. La mirada que habían intercambiado después podía facilmente haber acabado en un abrazo o una confesión si el comerciante no les hubiera interrumpido. Kíli se imaginó observar a otra persona reaccionar del mismo modo en que Bilbo había reaccionado ante él. Sabía que si fuera otro que no fuera sí mismo, no habría duda alguna de que se trataba de atracción. Sus entrañas se retorcieron de anhelo… ¡esto iba a volverle loco! Sabía que debía estar seguro antes de respirar una sola palabra, seguro y muy discrete. Thorin casi no había dejado que Kíli reclamara Erebor debido a su edad. Y aun así recibió muchas de las severas charlas de Thorin sobre mantener la concentración y recordar su lugar en el linaje de Durin. Kíli sabía que decepcionaría enormemente a Thorin si se acababa enamorando y extraviaba su concentración. Suspiró, sabiendo que no podría dormir durante muchos minutos más.

*****

En el piso de abajo Bilbo estaba entrelazado con un dormido Thorin, gastado y pegajoso. Intentó seguir el regular ritmo de la respiración de Thorin para que le llevara a su propio sueño, pero el sueño no le llegaba fácilmente esa noche. El rostro que iba a la deriva a través de sus pensamientos tenía ojos marrones, no azules.

*****

Era la media mañana del día siguiente cuando Balin contestó a una llamada a la puerta.

— ¿Thorin? Creo que es mejor que vengas a echarle un vistazo a esto, —Balin le llamó desde la puerta de entrada.

Dirigiéndose hacia donde Balin estaba de pie, Thorin soltó—: ¿Qué es tan imp…?

Fue silenciado cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en un pequeño ejército de alrededor de 20 niños humanos, cada uno agarrando manojos de flores. La niña pequeña que claramente había sido elegida como portavoz del grupo estaba de pie en la puerta. —Querríamos ver al señor Bilbo Hobbits, por favor.

Thorin dio un paso atrás, poniéndose la mano sobre la boca para evitar reírse sonoramente y ofender a la joven muchacha que parecía pensar que se trataba de un asunto serio, de hecho. Se compuso y dijo—: Déjeme ver si el señor Hobbits está disponible para recibir visitas.

Thorin fue a buscar a Bilbo. Cuando le encontró, entonó dramáticamente—: Un grupo de niños están aquí armados con flores, requeriendo audiencia con un tal señor Bilbo Hobbits.

— ¿Qué?

—En la puerta, para ti, —Thorin sonrió con suficiencia.

Bilbo fue a la puerta para encontrarse con sus invitados. Fíli y Kíli se habían avanzado y ya estaban divirtiendo a los niños para cuando llegó.

— ¡Oh vaya! La señorita... Tansy, ¿no es así? ¿De qué puedo serle de ayuda esta magnífica mañana? —preguntó Bilbo.

( _Por supuesto que conoce su nombre_ , pensó Thorin.)

La pequeña empujó contra Bilbo su ramo de flores. —Queríamos traerte estas floras para dártelas.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación de los jóvenes tras ella.

—Ah, sí, sí, sí. Ya veo. —Miró a Fíli y a Kíli con intención, porque los tres habían experimentado algo parecido el día de la primera incursion de Bilbo en la ciudad. ¡Esos regalos tenían un precio!

La pequeña se meció atrás y adelante, mirando a Bilbo con expectación.

—Bueno, debería decir que estaba esperando que alguien me trajera algunas flores para poder hacer pulseras. No debo de perder la práctica, ya sabes, ¡podría olvidar cómo se hacen!

Bilbo le guiñó un ojo a Thorin y a Balin, todavía de pie en la puerta, ahora pasmados.

—Vamos, dejad que me siente en el banco para disfrutar de la luz del sol y la brisa. ¿Os importaría si me sentase aquí con vosotros?

Un coro de "¡No!" se elevó junto a unas cuantas risas. Bilbo se acomodó en el banco, haciendo señas Fíli y a Kíli para que se unieran a él. Fíli se había escabullido poco antes, lo que dejó solo Kíli para ayudarle a lidiar con su club de fans.

*****

Dentro de la casa, Thorin intentó conseguir una mejor vista desde la ventana. Se giró hacia Balin, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto algo parecido? Si quisiera, con un poco de empeño, podría tener a la ciudad entera comiendo de su mano.

El enano más mayor asintió. —Ese hobbit es extraordinario, no hay duda.

Palmeó a Thorin en la espalda y regresó a su organización.

Thorin vió a Fíli ojeando tras la otra ventana, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Por qué estás aquí en lugar de estar fuera con tu hermano?

 _Buena pregunta_ , se dijo Fíli a sí mismo. No quería decirle a Thorin que estaba dejando a Kíli con Bilbo a propósito, pero entonces tuvo una idea, una que además era verdad.

—Me sabe mal por Kíli, ¿sabes? Siempre el más pequeño, siempre el segundo en hacerlo todo, no el primer heredero… déjale disfrutar de este momento por sí mismo; por una vez sin la sombra de su hermano. Estoy seguro de que durante años se contará la leyenda de “El Día que Vinieron los Niños” y Kíli puede ser su protagonista.

—Él no te envidia en nada, Fíli. Sacrificaría su vida por ti. Tú vas primero, verdad, pero tú abres camino para que a él le sea más fácil. Eres el mayor, pero también eres el protector. No eres una sombra para él. Eres su confort. —Thorin puso su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino, tranquilizándole.

—Gracias, Thorin.

Fíli estaba emocionado por ese inesperado momento de sinceridad. Puso su mano también sobre el hombro de Thorin, y compartieron un apretón antes de ir por caminos distintos.

*****

Bilbo tejió las flores y acabó la historia de los trolls para los asombrados niños dispersados frente a él. Llevaba una corona de flores que Kíli justo había acabado de hacer. Kíli había sido un rápido aprendiz con el tejido y era útil completando las peticiones. Buena cosa, también, porque los dedos de Bilbo hubieran desfallecido con todos esos tallos. Lloró interiormente, pues no había duda de que aquello significaba la aniquilación de todos los macizos de flores de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué es un parásito? —preguntó un niño pequeño.

Kíli dijo—: Ahora mismo no tienes que preocuparte por eso. —Le dio un suave codazo a Bilbo—. ¡Solo recuerda que los míos eran los más grandes!

Bilbo se rió entre dientes ante el recuerdo. Aunque en su momento fue horroroso, cuanto más lejos de ello estaban más divertido se estaba volviendo.

Un pequeño y una pequeña comenzaron a discutir sobre cuál de ellos tenía los "parazitosh" más grandes.

Bilbo les acalló, haciendo un gesto con la mano. — ¡Un momento! Todos tenéis unos parásitos enormes, vamos a dejarlo ahí.

Bilbo esperó que los padres de los niños le perdonaran.

Una niña pequeña golpeó a Kíli en la pierna, — ¡Tú turno!

— ¿Mi turno para qué, mi dama? —respondió galantemente.

— ¡Para una historia!

Una oleada se extendió entre el grupo de niños, y pronto hubo enfáticas peticiones para que Kíli les regalara también con una aventura.

Bilbo contempló al enano a su lado, que estaba sonriendo amplia y efusivamente. Tan animado con los niños, a Bilbo se le hizo terriblemente tierno. Deslumbrante, de hecho.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo tengo! —Kíli anunció—. Os voy a contar la historia de una bella princesa enana llamada Ranacienta, y cómo fue raptada por la araña del bosque para la terrible elfa bruja; Thrandina.

Kíli le guiñó un ojo a Bilbo, que estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Mientras Kíli le contaba la historia al grupo, Bilbo estuvo ocupado haciendo una pulsera y una corona a juego. Para cuando el sol se hayaba más alto en el cielo, cada niño estaba engalanado con flores y Kíli mismo llevaba una corona.

—Bueno, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con las flores que quedan? —requirió Bilbo.

Una pequeña, (conocida como Bluebell) dijo, — ¡Ponlas en tu pelo! —Y entonces se dobló de un ataque de risa. A los niños les hizo mucha gracia que el hobbit y el enano llevaran flores. Kíli trató varias veces de poner una tras su oreja, pero el tallo era demasiado pesado y se seguía cayendo. Eso ocasionó más risas a la audiencia.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, —dijo Bilbo. Hizo una trenza simple para meter las flores en ella.

Kíli se congeló por un momento. En su interior repetía—: _Ohdiosesohdiosesohdiosesohdioses._ Las manos de Bilbo en su pelo eran nada menos que éxtasis. Hizo lo que pudo por no inclinarse hacia su tacto al principio, pero para cuando Bilbo se dirigió al otro lado no pudo contenerse.

Bilbo estaba tan ocupado haciendo un espectáculo para los niños que no se dio cuenta del efecto que estaba tiendo en Kíli hasta la segunda trenza. Fue difícil de ignorar cuando Kíli suspiró suavemente y apoyó su rostro contra el dorso de su mano mientras trabajaba. De pronto, Bilbo fue dolorosamente consciente de cuán cerca estaba del enano. Estaba casi en su regazo, y repentinamente el calor en su muslo estaba ardiendo. Kíli abrió los ojos para mirar a Bilbo, y éste quedó bastante perdido en el momento.

— ¡Ahora besáos! —exigió Bluebell.

La cabeza de Kíli se giró tan rápidamente que una flor cayó de ella. — ¿Perdón?

—Ahora que ha arreglado tu pelo todo bonito y te ha dado flores, ¡tenéis que besaros! —aseveró la pequeña.

Hubo parloteo entre los pequeños mientras llegaban a la conclusión de que sí, ese era el modo en que se hacía en las historias.

Bilbo miró a Kíli y se encogió de hombros. —No puedes discutir con la lógica de un niño. Nunca, nunca ganaríamos.

Kíli miró a Bilbo con gesto de impotencia. Así no era en absoluto como había imaginado su primer beso.

Bilbo giró la cabeza de Kíli para que estuviera mirando al frente. Colocó una mano tiernamente en la mejilla opuesta, casi acunando su mandíbula. Bilbo se inclinó sobre él, dudó un poco, y besó suavemente la mejilla de Kíli, prolongando ligeramente el beso. Las aclamaciones se extendieron por la multitud de niños. Bilbo no estaba preparado para la reacción que tuvo. Se suponía que ese beso era solo para aplacar a los niños. ¡No se suponía que tenía que acelerar su pulso de ese modo!

En parte decepcionado y en parte agradecido de que su primer beso real no hubiera ocurrido delante de una multitud de niños, Kíli todavía estaba anonadado por la ternura del gesto de Bilbo. Podría haber sido rápido o brusco, (o incluso en el aire) y sus espectadores se habrían quedado igual de satisfechos. Todavía sentía el cosquilleo de calor en sus labios y en su mano, después de que Bilbo se hubiera sentado de nuevo en el banco.

Bilbo mismo se encontró rápidamente ocupado con una niña en su regazo, que le dio un sonoro beso en su otra mejilla.

— ¡Ahora están empatados, señor Bilbo!

Pronto hubieron más peticiones de cuentos, y Bilbo se alegró de ocupar su mente en otra cosa que el ahora ruborizado Kíli, que Bilbo había decidido que estaba sentado absolutamente demasiado cerca de él.

*****

Después de que la hora de la comida hubiera llegado y pasado en la casa sin la presencia de Bilbo, Thorin salió donde éste y Kíli celebrando una corte para sus seguidores.

—Disculpen todos ustedes, pequeños señores, pero el señor Bilbo Hobbits y el señor Kíli tienen que entrar a tomarse su comida. Probablemente también sea tiempo de que todos llenen también sus estómagos.

El grupo de jovencitos gimió, pero obedecieron y comenzaron a dispersarse. Bilbo encaró a Thorin cuando se levantó y movió los labios pronunciando un sordo—: Gracias. —Se giró para recoger abrazos y despedirse de ellos afectuosamente. A Kíli le costó un poco más desenganchar a los dos pequeños que se habían instalado en su regazo, pero hizo lo mismo. No fue hasta que Kíli estaba a medio camino de la cocina que Thorin le llamó.

— ¡Kíli! —Thorin vociferó—. Te importaría… decirme… ¿qué llevas en tu pelo? —Su voz estaba forzada ya que estaba esforzándose en contener su mal genio.

Bilbo (que estaba solo un par de pasos por delante de Kíli), se congeló en súbita, horrible comprensión. Algunas cosas que eran simples para los hobbits no eran tan simples para los enanos.

 _Oh no_ , pensó. _Esto se va a poner feo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la Autora:** He robado el nombre de “Ranacienta” (en el original “Frogmella") de una discusión Jezebel.com semanas antes, sobre cómo debería llamar Kate Middleton al bebé real. Era demasiado divertido como para no usarlo.


	11. En donde Thorin es una diva y todo el mundo le da la razón.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin cruzó la sala hacia donde estaba Kíli y agarró la trenza con las flores. Respiró hondo para intentar mantener su temperamento a raya. — ¿Qué? ¿Es? ¿Esto?  
> —Es una trenza. —Kíli hizo una mueca de dolor. Sabía que la cosa tenía mala pinta.  
> —Una trenza. Con flores en ella. Y dime, te lo ruego, —Thorin hizo girar desagradablemente la trenza entre sus dedos—. ¿Cómo ha llegado a ti semejante cosa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de Autora:** ¡Vuestros comentarios me dan vida! Aprecio a todos los que me han dado kudos, comentado o marcado esto como favorito. No puedo expresaros cuánto os adoro por ello.  
>  **Nota de la traductora:** ¡Yo los agradezco también! Y me consta que la propia autora lee vuestros comentarios, así que el aprecio también va para sus lectores en castellano.

Kíli dudó un momento antes de responder la pregunta de Thorin. — ¿Flores?

Thorin cruzó la sala hacia donde estaba Kíli y agarró la trenza con las flores. Respiró hondo para intentar mantener su temperamento a raya. — ¿Qué? ¿Es? ¿Esto?

—Es una trenza. —Kíli hizo una mueca de dolor. Sabía que la cosa tenía mala pinta.

—Una trenza. Con flores en ella. Y dime, te lo ruego, —Thorin hizo girar desagradablemente la trenza entre sus dedos—. ¿Cómo ha llegado a ti semejante cosa?

—Bueno, los niños querían que me pusiera las últimas flores en el pelo, pero continuaban cayéndose cuando lo intentaba, así que…

— ¡DÍMELO! —tronó Thorin, tirando de la trenza hacia abajo. Una flor cayó.

Bilbo habló para salvar a Kíli. —Bueno, uhm, Thorin… ha sido una anécdota graciosa, de verdad… pero yo las puse ahí.

Thorin se giró. — ¿Hay alguna razón por la que creas que es apropiado tejer trenzas de cortejo en el pelo de mi sobrino, _hobbit?_ —Thorin escupió con furia. Bilbo era suyo y aun así Kíli era el que llevaba trenzas y estaba recibiendo flores.

Bilbo intentó defenderse de algún modo. —Bueno, no sabía que eran trenzas de cortejo, en particular. Yo solo estaba tratando de...

— ¡La ignorancia no es excusa! —Thorin se detuvo antes de gritarle a Kíli que Bilbo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más que él.

Bilbo se estaba retorciendo las manos, preocupado. "Oh señor, he ido y he metido la pata terriblemente”. Trató de relajar el ambiente torpemente. — ¿Es esta una de esas costumbres enanas donde accidentalmente he acabado casado o algo así?

Thorin pareció golpeado por un momento, pero luego se puso firme. —Baggins. Arriba. Ahora, —ordenó. Luego se giró hacia Kíli—. Y en cuanto a ti; puede que el hobbit no sepa lo que significan ciertas acciones, pero tú no tienes excusa. Eres heredero de Durin. Es tu responsabilidad ser sincero. Deshonras a tus progenitores y a ti mismo cuando juegas con nuestras tradiciones por diversión o por gastarle una broma a alguien desprevenido. Espero que te comportes con más respeto en el futuro.

—Sí, Thorin, —dijo Kíli dócilmente.

Kíli contempló cómo Thorin subió las escaleras tras Bilbo, hecho una furia. Todas las buenas sensaciones que había sentido tan solo hacía unos minutos habían desaparecido. Se sintió enfermo. Se estremeció al pensar en la terrible reprimenda que Thorin tenía guardada para Bilbo. Era suficientemente mala como para justificar un sermón en privado. En retrospectiva, Kíli se preguntó si debería haberle contado a Bilbo qué significado tenía trenzar su pelo. O cómo las flores eran consideras símbolos de amor. Pensaba que Bilbo ya conocía las trenzas de cortejo, se recordó a sí mismo. Quizás Bilbo no sabía que cualquier trenza podía ser considerada una trenza de cortejo si estaba trenzada por otra mano. Es solo que se había sentido tan bien y tan correcto cuando lo estaba haciendo que la idea de detenerle nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Ahora se reprendió a sí mismo. Había estado tan metido en la fantasía de que Bilbo pudiera tenerle afecto que en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que estaba engañándole al dejarle trenzar su pelo y ponerle una corona de flores. Kíli desdeaba salvar a Bilbo de la ira de Thorin… y a sí mismo de la de Bilbo. Reunió coraje para prepararse para la única cosa que creía que debía hacer.

*****

Arriba, Bilbo intentó hablar, pero Thorin le interrumpió bruscamente.

— ¿Estás intentado volverme loco? ¡Trenzas! ¡Flores! ¿Por qué no simplemente echar a la pequeña meretriz sobre su espalda y hacer lo que quieras con él? —Los ojos de Thorin destellearon de furia.

Bilbo estaba dolido y más que un poco asustado, pero encontró las palabras. —No era mi intención hacer daño o faltarte al respeto a ti, a tu sobrino o a tu casa. —Bilbo habló en voz baja pero resuelta—. No pensé lo que un enano podría entender de un asunto que es más simple para los hobbits. Es mi culpa el no haber prevenido la metedura de pata, y me disculpo ante ti y ante Kíli. Sin embargo, no debes hablarme de ese modo. Me insultas e insultas a Kíli diciendo algo tan cruel, y no lo voy a permitir.

— ¿Cruel? ¿Soy yo el que está siendo cruel? ¿Y qué hay del comentario sobre casarse accidentalmente por un gesto de afecto?

Bilbo estaba confundido. —No entiendo…

— ¡Nuestro vínculo! ¡Nuestras relaciones sexuales! —La voz de Thorin estaba peligrosamente cerca de romperse de emoción—. Algo tan poderoso para mí… un regalo que me trajiste de tu cultura y que me ha cambiado profundamente… ¡Y bromeas sobre ello!

En el rostro del hobbit se reflejó su comprensión. — ¿Me estás diciendo que estamos _casados_?

Thorin miró a Bilbo tristemente. —A estas alturas, una boda sería mera formalidad. ¿Por qué crees que seguía deteniéndote una y otra vez para preguntarte si estabas seguro de que querías eso antes de nuestra primera cópula? ¿Por qué crees que te sentiste cambiado cuando hubo acabado? Consumamos nuestro amor aquel día, Bilbo. Estamos en la sangre del otro, irreparablemente, eternamente.

Bilbo comenzó a unir las piezas, atónito. Había escuchado que los enanos se emparejaban de por vida, leyendo susurros del mito en sus libros exóticos que en el acto mismo vinculaban su sangre, pero lo había tomado por una media verdad. Cuando había rogado a Thorin que le marcase, no sabía que en realidad estaba siendo marcado de por vida. El peso de lo que habían hecho (ahora repetidamente) cayó sobre él, pero una mirada al rostro de Thorin reprimió cualquier argumento que Bilbo pudiera tener en su lengua. Thorin ya no parecía un tirano enojado. En su lugar, tan solo parecía tímido y derrotado. En lugar de discutir, Bilbo escogió reconfortale.

—Tienes un gran talento para conectar conclusiones a través de grandes distancias, —dijo Bilbo apaciguadoramente—. De ningún modo me estaba refiriendo a nosotros cuando hice el comentario sobre casarse accidentalmente. Fue una broma mal expresada y fuera de lugar, pero no fue a tu costa. Puede que no me diera cuenta de que nos estuviéramos prometiendo, exactamente, y puede que no entendiera totalmente el enlace enano, pero cuando nos acostamos juntos sentía en mi corazón que nos casaríamos algún día. No mentí cuando dije que quería estar contigo cuando compartimos nuestros cuerpos aquella primera noche.

— ¿…Y las trenzas?

—No creí que una simple trenza fuera inmediatamente iniciativa de cortejo. Pensaba que había que sacarlo a la luz en algún momento. Lo mismo con las flores. Tan solo estábamos siguiéndole la corriente a los niños. No sabía que si ponía flores en el pelo de Kíli significaría una declaración tan fuerte de interés.

Mientras eso era totalmente cierto en esa situación en particular, Bilbo sintió la culpa burbujear en algún lugar profundo de su interior, porque _sí_ había sentido algo por Kíli. Una batalla en cada momento, se recordó a sí mismo.

Thorin parecía miserable. —Ni siquiera has trenzado nunca _mi_ pelo, — Thorin se aguantó las lágrimas—. O me has traido flores.

—Porque necesitas que lo nuestro se mantenga en secreto. Thorin, trenzaría cada pelo en tu cabeza si la compañía entera lo supiera. Te cubriría con flores, pero creo que lo que está ocurriendo sería un poquito obvio. Sin mencionar que, en este momento, no creo que quede una sola flor que crezca en esta ciudad.

En su ataque de celos de Kíli obteniendo favores de Bilbo que él mismo no había recibido, Thorin se dio cuenta de todo se lo había inventado él mismo. Bilbo estaba respetando sus deseos, aun cuando hubiera preferido hacer pública su unión.

Bilbo pareció leer sus pensamientos. —Sabes que entiendo tu razonamiento, pero tienes que saber que todo esto se hubiera evitado si nuestra relación no fuera secreta. Por favor, entiende también que mientras esto deba de quedar entre nosotros, es preciso que le des margen a los que no lo saben, y me des el beneficio de la duda si surge un malentendido. Ayer Fíli me preguntó sobre ti, y no tuve ni idea de qué decirle sin incriminarnos de algún modo. Estoy seguro de he dado, y continuaré dando pasos en falso intentando hacer honor a tu deseo de mantener esto en privado.

Thorin se arrodilló frente a Bilbo, tomando su mano. —No me he dado cuenta de cuán difícil ha sido esto para ti.

— _Ha_ sido difícil, Thorin. No solo por tener que encontrar modos de explicar cosas, sino también porque no puedo mostrar mi afecto por ti abiertamente, como yo querría. Dicho sea de paso, creo que mostrar en público mi afecto calmaría enormemente tus celos. Además, me ahorraría tu ira en malentendidos como este.

 _Y le ahorraría al pobre Kíli sea lo que sea que siente por mí_ , Bilbo añadió en silencio.

Thorin le besó y murmuró disculpas en la mano de Bilbo, subiendo por su brazo y en su pelo mientras Thorin se ponía en pie. Se abrazaron y se besaron suavemente, y Bilbo aceptó esas disculpas. El altercado había pasado, de momento.

*****

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta de Thorin. Cuando éste contestó, se sorprendió al ver a Kíli. Normalmente, tanto Fíli como Kíli llamaban solo para anunciar que iban a abrir la puerta. Kíli estaba desprovisto de flores o trenzas y habló cabizbajo en voz baja. Bilbo sospechó que podía haber estado llorando.

Kíli dijo—: He venido para ofrecer mis disculpas a mi rey y a mi compañero de viaje.

—Continúa, —dijo Thorin.

—A mi rey, pido perdón porque mi conducta no ha sido consecuente con mi crianza. No pretendía deshonrarme a mí mismo o a mi familia. Seré más consciente de tus expectativas de mí en el futuro.

Bilbo pensó que Kíli estaba siendo un poco duro consigo mismo, y esperó que Thorin lo constatara, pero Thorin solo asintió solemnemente.

Kíli continuó. —A Bilbo Baggins, me gustaría que supieras que no me tomo a la ligera las tradiciones enanas, y permitir que me decorases fue un lapsus en mi buen juicio. No tenía intención de afrentarte o reírme de ti al no explicarte el significado que tus actos tenían para mi gente. Me disculpo sinceramente. —Kíli levantó la mirada por primera vez—. Por favor, cree que eres un valioso compañero en este viaje y te tengo en la más alta estima. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

A Bilbo le dolía el corazón. Los dos estaban haciéndolo por el rey, para calmar cualquier daño causado a él o a sus tradiciones, pero Bilbo todavía pensaba que todo el asunto había estallado fuera de proporción. Y aun así, Kíli se mostraba humilde y contrito. Si Thorin no les hubiera tirado a los dos por la ventana por ello, Bilbo hubiera abrazado a Kíli fuertemente.

—Kíli, por favor. Aprecio tu disculpa, aunque no es necesaria. No te perdono porque no hay nada que perdonar. —Bilbo le sonrió a Kíli y esperó que eso le reconfortara.

—Eres muy amable.

Thorin habló—: Gracias, Kíli. Tus disculpas son aceptadas. ¿Deseas algo más?

—No señor.

—Entonces te veremos en la cena.

Kíli les dejó solos una vez más. Bilbo deseaba desesperadamente decir algo más en defensa de Kíli, pero apenas habían conseguido salir de un problema. No tenía sentido empezar uno nuevo.

—Bilbo, ¿descansarás conmigo unos instantes? —preguntó Thorin—. Tengo gran necesidad de tenerte entre mis brazos.

—Y-yo creo que a mí también me iría bien.

La pareja se acurrucó el uno contra el otro en la cama, aliviados de que el desagradable problema hubiera quedado atrás. Bilbo estaba a punto de una tranquila siesta cuando Thorin habló suavemente.

—He acabado suficientes tareas como para tomarme el día libre mañana. Me gustaría mucho si pudiese pasar el día contigo.

Bilbo suspiró satisfecho. Si pasaban más tiempo juntos, quizás pudieran entenderse mejor el uno al otro, y quizás Thorin le explicase más sobre lo que significaba estar sexualmente marcado por un enano. Si Bilbo iba a llevar consigo esa marca por el resto de su vida, sería bueno saber más sobre ello, aunque se dio cuenta de que problablemente debería de haber preguntado más cosas con anterioridad.

—Estaba esperando la ocasión. Sí, me encantaría pasar el día contigo, —contestó Bilbo.

Thorin empujó a Bilbo todavía más cerca y susurró—: te amo.

Su hobbit.  
_Suyo._

*****

En el piso de abajo, Kíli estaba en su habitación, taciturno. Observó cómo se movían las sombras de la pared mientras el día languidecía. Fíli llegó buscándole, y tan pronto como le vio supo que algo iba mal.

—Oh Kee, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —Fíli se sentó en la cama de su hermano, junto a él. Kíli relató los hechos desde que Fíli había entrado en la casa, con Fíli interrumpiéndole de vez en cuando, entusiásticamente…

“— ¿ _Trenzó_ tu pelo? _Por las barbas de Durin,_ ¿Qué hiciste cuando él hizo eso?  
—Un momento, ¿él hizo _qué_?  
— ¿Fue un _beso_ -beso o solo fue para aparentar?  
—No importa si no fue en la boca. ¡Ese hobbit te desea!

"

Fíli se ensombreció cuando Kíli llegó a la reprimenda de Thorin.

— ¿Por qué es así? —Fíli se quejó—. Comprendo que llegar a Erebor tiene implicaciones de más alcance para nuestra gente, pero en algún momento la gente tiene que vivir sus vidas. Eso incluye enamorarse. De todos modos, ¿qué tiene contra el amor?

—Conoces a Thorin, Fee. Desea nuestra felicidad, pero hay un tiempo y un lugar para ello. Hay mucho en juego en estos momentos. Aunque yo estoy bastante _cansado_ de la palabra “concentración”.

—Lo supongo…

—Además, esta discusión no es sobre el amor. Él estaba más preocupado de que me estuviera mofando de las tradiciones. Admito que dejé que Bilbo llegara a demasiado porque se sentía bien en el momento. Sin saber lo que siento por Bilbo, puedo entender que se vea negativamente que dejase al hobbit hacerme una trenza delante de una audiencia sin intenciones por ninguno de los dos lados.

—Sí, y Thorin ha sido duro con Bilbo en el pasado. Puede que no esté muy contento de que un hobbit estuviera jugando con nuestras tradiciones o tomándose esas familiaridades con un heredero al trono. También tuvimos problemas el otro día por salir por la ciudad con flores en el pelo, —razonó Fíli.

—No quiero que Bilbo tenga problemas por algo que podría haber estado en mi poder el evitarlo. Oh, ¡Thorin estaba furioso! Lo llamó “Baggins".

—Ouch. ¡No le había llamado así desde antes de la lucha con Azog!

—No quería que Bilbo me odiara por hacerle objeto de la furia de Thorin, así que subí y me disculpé.

— ¿Tú, qué? —Fíli jadeó, atónito.

—Me disculpé. Nunca le había deseado a Bilbo ningún mal. Preferiría tomar la responsabilidad y recibir la ira de Thorin que permitir que Bilbo la soportase.

Fíli dijo—; Debe de ser amor verdadero, entonces. No sé si podría hacer lo mismo.

—Por supuesto, me arrojaría primero a los pies de Thorin.

—Kee... no quería mencionarlo antes, cuando estabas contando la parte más placentera de los hechos de hoy, pero, uhm… ya no llevas trenzas en el pelo. —Era más una pregunta que una afirmación.

Kíli bajó la mirada.

—Te las quitaste, ¿no es así?

—Estaba tan enfadado conmigo, Fee. Sabía que si subía a intentar arreglar las cosas y las veía, se volvería a enfadar de nuevo… —la voz de Kíli se perdió cuando un sollozo salió de su garganta.

Fíli le abrazó y Kíli lloró en su hombro. —Oh, Kee. Quitártelas ha tenido que ser duro para ti.

Sintió cómo Kíli asentía. Fíli le sostuvo hasta que se calmó un poco, dándole tranquilizadoras palmadas en la espalda. Le enojaba que Kíli tubiera que sufrir semejante angustia solo para apaciguar el irracional temperamento de Thorin.

Cuando Kíli estuvo más compuesto se incorporó. Con un poco de su vieja chispa en sus ojos todavía húmedos, le confesó a Fíli—: Aunque he conservado las flores.

Fíli rió. —Yo lo hubiera hecho, también. Así que, ¿cómo fue la disculpa? ¿Funcionó?

—Parece que lo ha hecho. Bilbo no parecía enfadado, y Thorin solo… era Thorin. Pero no enfadado-Thorin.

—Y eso es lo que importa.

—Sin embargo, ahora estoy preocupado, —dijo Kíli.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno, para disculparme de un modo que calmase a Thorin todo lo posible, casi tuve que decirle a Bilbo que no tenía ningún interés en él. Cualquier progreso que haya hecho esta semana ha sido más o menos deshecho. Le dije cosas bonitas, también… como que le tenía en alta estima y le valoraba como compañero, pero no sé si leerá entre líneas para entender mis intenciones.

Fíli suspiró. —Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. No te mortifiques por ello. Simplemente tendremos que planear otro modo de que recuperes el terreno perdido con el hobbit.

—Buena suerte, —Kíli se mofó—. Perdonado o no, no creo que tío Thorin responda positivamente si estoy solo con Bilbo en un futuro próximo.

—Bueno, querido hermano, no estarás solo con él. ¡Yo estaré contigo! Creo que es enteramente posible que seamos reclamados a otra parte mañana por la mañana, y que tengamos asuntos urgentes en la ciudad que requieran que nuestro diplomático hobbit nos acompañe. Pero, ¡oh! Tenía otro compromiso que había olvidado, me uniré a vosotros más tarde. —Fíli movió sus cejas a su hermano.

— ¿No hemos hecho eso ya?

—Si funcionó una vez, puede funcionar de nuevo. —Fili sonrió satisfecho.

—Fee, eres demasiado bueno para mí.

—Tonterías. Solo estoy pescando una invitación para la boda. Espero que sea en la Comarca...

Fíli no llegó a terminar porque la almohada de Kíli le golpeó en la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de Autora:** Crisis sorteada. Por ahora.  
>  Imagino a Kíli teniendo que deshacer las trenzas que Bilbo le hizo para apaciguar a Thorin, y cuánto daño habría tenido que hacerle eso.


	12. Hasta el cuello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo… no puedo. Leed a vuestro propio riesgo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de Autora:** Una nota sobre Fíli  & Kíli: Los chicos no son estúpidos en este fic. Han estado tomándose lo que dice su tío al pie de la letra, y creen que ha sido sincero con ellos. Las deducciones que han hecho sobre su comportamiento están basadas en pistas que él mismo les ha dado, porque no tienen motivos para dudar de él. Ni Fíli ni Kíli son tontos por no darse cuenta de la relación de Thorin con Bilbo. Simplemente tienen una fé inquebrantable en que él sigue las mismas reglas que las que les impone a ellos, y así razonan según esos parámetros.  
>  **Nota de Traductora:** Aconsejo no leer si se tiene el corazón delicado física o emocionalmente. Aunque puedo asegurar que todo ANGST será luego debidamente recompensado con montones de porno y amor.

La mañana siguiente, entre besos por todo el cuerpo de Bilbo, Thorin explicó la profundidad y el significado de que los amantes enanos se marcaran el uno al otro. Haciéndole el amor dolorosamente lento, Thorin confesó que había temido que no hubieran sido capaces de forjar semejante vínculo con su poco convencional manera de hacer el amor, y porque Bilbo además era un hobbit. Casi sin aliento, Thorin habló del maravillado asombro y el completo alivio que había sentido cuando el su vínculo con él había fluido a través de sus venas. Le dijo a Bilbo que casi había sollozado cuando él también había admitido que lo sentía.

Cuando Thorin se corrió dentro esta vez, Bilbo lo experimentó completamente, comprendiendo finalmente lo que era ese sentimiento acelerándose a través de su cuerpo. Era tan aterrador como era maravilloso… Thorin sería su primer y su último amante. Una imagen de Kíli surgió sin invitación en su mente, junto con una inexplicable ola de tristeza. Rápidamente Bilbo la sacudió fuera, recordándose a sí mismo que acostarse con Thorin había sido hacía mucho tiempo deseado en su corazón y que ningún hobbit había sido tan afortunado.

*****

Aparentemente, la idea de Thorin de “vamos a pasar el día juntos” debería haber seguido inmediatamente por la frase “en la cama”. Los amantes ya estaban en su segunda sesión de la mañana.

Con la mirada salvaje, Thorin agarró a Bilbo por la nuca. —Tómame, —ordenó a través de sus dientes cerrados—. Y no sientas la necesitad de ser delicado.

Bilbo le atacó con una renovada ferocidad, besando, mordiendo y arañando a demanda. Rodó a Thorin contra su estómago y le preparó para entrar en él. Cuanto más sexo tenían más fácil era para Bilbo disfrutar de Thorin salvajemente con sus dedos sin miedo de acabar antes siquiera de haber empezado. Thorin se giró sobre su espalda mientras Bilbo estaba lubricándose a sí mismo.

—No. De vuelta sobre tus manos y rodillas, —dijo Bilbo.

Thorin le lanzó una mirada primaria y obedeció.

Bilbo colocó a Thorin a una altura adecuada separando sus piernas un poco más con su rodilla. Trabajó su camino dentro de él incesamente. Sintiendo que estaba a punto de recibir un corto recordatorio sobre ser demasiado delicado, aceleró y se folló a Thorin profundamente y con dureza.

—Este ángulo es intenso. Seguramente si te corrieras ahora podría ser capaz de saborearte, —Thorin jadeó.

— ¡Como adoro tu sucia boca!

Bilbo enredó el pelo que caía por la espalda de Thorin alrededor de la palma de su mano y su muñeca y dio un fuerte tirón, forzando la cabeza de Thorin hacia atrás. Fue recompensado con un grito y un culo empujando hacia él con gran urgencia. Agarrando la cadera de Thorin con su mano libre, Bilbo usó su equilibrio para incrementar el ritmo a un nivel brutal. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho, pero de todos modos Thorin tampoco lo iba a hacer. Thorin estaba arrasado, girándose y sudando como alguien que estuviera luchando por su vida.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Kíli y Fíli entraron en tropel en la habitación. 

Kíli estaba diciendo; —Bilbo necesitamos tu… —cuando empezó a procesar lo que estaba frente a él: Thorin sobre sus manos y rodillas, el pelo alrededor de la mano de Bilbo como las riendas de un poni. Bilbo tras él –desnudo– y muy claramente introduciendo sus partes personales dentro de… ¿qué? Debido a las miradas de éxtasis en sus rostros y la desnudez, la naturaleza de sus actividades parecía suficientemente clara, pero estaba perplejo sobre lo que Bilbo estaba haciendo. Supo en un instante que nada de aquello significaba algo bueno para él, personalmente, pero…

Los pensamientos de Kíli fueron interrumpidos por Fíli agarrándole de la camisa, sacándole hacia el pasillo y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Debido a la frenética naturaleza de su cópula, Thorin y Bilbo solo se dieron cuenta de que Kíli había hablado unos pocos segundos después de que las palabras ya hubieran muerto en sus labios. Levantaron la mirada, conmocionados, solo un momento después de que Fíli arrastrara a su hermano por el cuello.

Bilbo se congeló, horrorizado. — ¿Qué hacemos?

Demasiado ido para que le importara suficiente lo que acababa de suceder, Thorin gruñó; —Acaba.

*****

Una vez Fíli hubo empujado a Kíli hacia el pasillo, la comprensión de que algo terrible había sucedido en su mundo se asentó, aunque no lo entendiera del todo. Miró a Fíli como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y bajó las escaleras corriendo para salir de la casa. Fíli fue tras él, pero Kíli siempre había sido el corredor más rápido. Le llamó cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a alcanzarle, pero Kíli no aminoró el ritmo. Se dirigió en la dirección en la que Kíli se había ido corriendo, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano. Interiormente maldijo a Thorin. Como mínimo, él y Bilbo se estaban usando para… bueno, lo que fuera que estaban haciendo. El peligro mayor era que Thorin fuera del peor tipo de hipócrita, advirtiéndole a él y a Kíli contra lo que él estaba haciendo… con el amado de Kíli. Necesitaba encontrar a Kíli primero y luego se ocuparía de Thorin.

*****

Thorin y Bilbo salieron de su habitación y preguntaron a Ori si había visto a los hermanos. Ori les dijo que Kíli se le había cruzado a toda velocidad como si tuviera un demonio tras él, y Fíli había salido justo tras él. Thorin estaba preocupado por sus sobrinos. Sabía que tenía mucho que explicar, no solo sobre lo que estaba haciendo sino el por qué.

—Se lo debería de haber dicho antes, tal como tú dijiste, —Thorin le dijo a Bilbo—. Tengo que encontrarles.

— ¿Debería venir contigo? — preguntó Bilbo.

—No, quédate aquí en caso de que vuelvan. Si están dispuestos a hablar contigo, diles lo que debas. No tiene sentido mantener este secreto por más tiempo. —Thorin le besó rápidamente y salió por la puerta.

Ori se quedó allí sin dar muestras de haber entendido. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder. Se giró para preguntarle a Bilbo qué estaba pasando, pero Bilbo ya había dejado la habitación.

—Bien, entonces, —Ori dijo en voz alta para nadie.

*****

Bilbo esperó en la habitación de Kíli, esperando poder encontrarle si regresaba. Todas las veces que las miradas de Kíli se habían prolongado mucho, o un roce era particularmente suave habían cobrado sentido; después de los sucesos de esa semana era incapaz de negar que Kíli estaba enamorado de él. Se sentía destrozado, pero no solo por Kíli. Su propia reacción al haber sido pillado provocó que emociones reprimidas rebosaran hasta la superficie. No quería que Kíli le viera con Thorin porque había una parte de él que quería a Kíli para sí mismo. Su amistad se había fortalecido tras las semanas en el camino, y Kíli era una de sus personas preferidas en su mundo. El temperamento de Kíli era un buen complemento para la amable naturaleza de Bilbo. La sonrisa de Kíli era rápida en aparecer y fácil de compartir. Su risa era alegre y adictiva. Bilbo estaba cautivado por su belleza. Los ojos de Kíli eran grandes y expresivos, y sus proporciones eran más que agradables. ¡Y era tan dulce! Kíli daba afecto, ayuda, tiempo y más sin cuestiones o condiciones.

Bilbo se dio cuenta de que en algún momento él también se había enamorado de Kíli.

Bilbo también se dio cuenta (bastante miserablemente), de que no había nada que él o Kíli pudieran hacer sobre ello. Estaba muy enamorado de Thorin y se había prometido a él. Todavía no podía imaginar su vida sin Thorin como su pareja. Aun con los defectos de Thorin, sus cambios de humor y posesividad, Bilbo no podía rebatir ni una sola cosa que hubiera dicho o hecho en su primera noche juntos. Después de todo, no había sido Kíli quien le había sujetado cuando estaba enfermo… aunque Kíli le había sujetado la mano cuando los humanos le habían parecido demasiado altos y nunca se había puesto furioso con Bilbo.

Bilbo se sintió como si prefiriera enfrentarse a una manada de wargos que tener que vivir sin uno de los enanos, y tener a los dos no era una opción. Se restregó la cara con las manos. Simplemente tendría que explicárselo a Kíli y esperar que no les arruinase a los dos.

*****

Kíli serpenteó a través de las casas y tiendas hasta que dio la vuelta entera y la dobló. No quería ser encontrado o hablar con nadie. Sus pensamientos estaban plagados de Bilbo y Thorin. Desnudos. Haciendo… bueno, olvidó por un minuto qué era _aquello_. Había dos explicaciones posibles para esa circunstancia. La primera opción era que meramente eran compañeros de cama. Sucedía con bastante frecuencia que un enano necesitase alivio e hicieran acuerdos mutuos con otros. Esa opción en particular revolvió el estómago de Kíli de un modo poco agradable, porque no querría un compañero que supiera cómo se veía su tío en sus momentos más privados. Aún así, si los dos solo eran compañeros de cama, Kíli pensaba que podía vivir con eso mientras dejaran de hacerlo cuando Kíli comenzara a cortejar a Bilbo. La otra opción era casi demasiado horrible de considerar: que Thorin ya estuviera cortejando a Bilbo seriamente. Un enano no intentaba romper el cortejo de otro enano. Era considerado un gran deshonor. Aquellos que lo habían intentado no eran bien recibidos y a menudo tenían que trasladarse. Podía ser peor para él porque Thorin también era familia además de rey. Kíli podía ser desterrado y rechazado.

El otro lado de esa terrible moneda era que Thorin estaba haciendo justo lo que le había advertido a él que no hiciera. Eso en sí mismo podría ser una traición casi tan perjudicial como no ser capaz de estar con el que uno amaba. ¿Cuántas horas Thorin le había adoctrinado sobre centrarse en sus obligaciones? ¿Advertido que no había tiempo para frivolidades? Justo el día anterior había sido avergonzado y reprendido por flores y trenzas. ¡Ni siquiera había estado desnudo! Kíli se sentó en los adoquines sobre el lago hasta que la tarde comenzó a templarse y el coxis le empezó a doler. Decidió volver a la casa. Esperó poder evitar a Thorin hasta que tuviera la situación más por la mano. No sentía que podía confiar en su tío en esos momentos. Podía confiar en Bilbo, sin embargo, si tuviera hacerle frente.

*****

Kíli no tuvo que esconderse mucho para entrar en la casa sin ser detectado, ya que no había nadie en la entrada cuando llegó. Subió sigilosamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación silenciosamente. Se asombró de encontrar a Bilbo allí esperando por él. Bilbo era la persona que Kíli menos deseaba ver del mundo… y también la que más deseaba ver.

Bilbo se puso en pie cuando Kíli entró en la habitación. Habló nerviosamente. —Yo… yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué estoy aquí. Siento de debo explicar algo, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

Kíli estaba dividido entre preguntar sobre la relación de Bilbo con Thorin o preguntarle sobre el acto que había presenciado.

— ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Thorin? —finalmente dijo Kíli sin pensar.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, verás… esto… ¿tienes algún conocimiento de cómo copulan dos hombres? —Bilbo preguntó, hecho un manojo de nervios.

— ¿Te refieres a tener un compañero de cama?

—Sí, pero tener un compañero de cama… eh… internamente.

—Hasta hoy no era algo que creyera posible, —dijo Kíli sinceramente.

— ¿Qué sabes de los compañeros de cama, Kíli?

Kíli sintió como si debería sentirse avergonzado de tener esa conversación. Lo habría estado si hubiera sido con cualquier otro que no fuera Bilbo. —Sé sobre tocarse y besarse, frotarse los dos hasta concluir, o poner la boca sobre el sexo de la otra.

—Tal como tener la boca sobre el sexo de uno… como has dicho… puede ser placentero, como lo puede ser estar dentro de la pareja por detrás.

— ¿Cómo puede funcionar eso? —preguntó Kíli.

Bilbo sintió como si estuviera experimentando un vívido deja vú. Algo sobre Kíli hizo esa conversación menos embarazosa y más excitante esa segunda vez.

—Uno puede estirarse ahí atrás. Tener algo resbaladizo como el aceite lo hace mucho más placentero, especialmente durante el proceso de darse de sí. Tener dedos o una polla dentro se siente bien. —Bilbo murmuró—. Maravillosamente bien, de hecho. Si uno es el que recibe, es particularmente pronfundo debido a la intimidad de dejar a alguien entrar en su área más privada. La plenitud y la sensación de ser acariciado desde dentro se siente como si podría volverte loco.

Bilbo cerró los ojos, olvidando que estaba dando una lección de biología y desviándose peligrosamente cerca de sencillamente hablarle sucio a Kíli.

— ¿Y si alguien está en la parte que da? —Kíli preguntó, su voz más ronca.

—Imagina tocarte a ti mismo pero apretando lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir el pulso en tus dedos y el doble de caliente. Piensa en cómo se sentiría empujarse en eso ayudado por algo resbaladizo como el aceite. Ahora imagina la sensación viniendo de una persona, capaz de movimiento y sonido.

Los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron y notó con una ligera incomodidad que la mirada de Kíli era oscura y ávida. No se dio cuenta que la mirada de Kíli era un espejo de la suya propia. Kíli tragó saliva y los ojos de Bilbo siguieron la nuez de su cuello. Se descubrió imaginando cómo sabría ese cuello.

Mientras Bilbo hablaba de un reino de placer físico hasta ahora desconocido para él, el dolor inicial de Kíli había sido apartado de su mente por las necesidades de su cuerpo. Escuchar a Bilbo hablar tan lascivamente solo sirvió para elevar su deseo. Kíli estaba seguro de que esta vez no estaba imaginando el deseo en los ojos de Bilbo mientras éste hablaba. Se acercó a él, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Recorrió con sus manos los costados de Bilbo, agarrando suavemente sus caderas, y le acercó a él.

—Bilbo, —murmur Kíli—. Enséñame.

—Kíli, no podemos. —El deseo y la desesperación en la voz de Bilbo –junto con la dureza que Kíli podía sentir en la entrepierna de Bilbo– le hicieron continuar sus avances.

Kíli recorrió con su lengua el cuello de Bilbo hasta su oreja, susurrando: —Enséñame. Quiero sentirte.

Bilbo no pudo contener el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Había estado luchando contra su atracción hacia Kíli por demasiado tiempo. Aquellos ojos, esa dulce sonrisa, su lealtad, su amor… dioses, su _cuerpo_ apretado contra él.

Kíli dejó pequeños besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Bilbo y estaba peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

—Vuélveme loco, Bilbo. —Kíli respiró contra sus labios—. Tienes mi permiso.

Los ojos de Kíli se encontraron con los de Bilbo, evaluándolo en silencio. Bilbo entendió que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría o se dejaría perder en todo lo que esos ojos tenían que ofrecer. Su voz interior estaba gritándole que diera un paso atrás. Sabía que no le quedarían suficientes fuerzas para luchar contra sus propios deseos si Kíli le besara. Intentando recuperar el aliento, jadeó involuntariamente y fue todo lo que Kíli necesitó. Kíli cerró la distancia entre ellos y selló su boca sobre la de Bilbo.

Besar a Bilbo fue casi demasiado para Kíli. La vacilación de Bilbo se disolvió rápidamente y Kíli sintió cómo se rendía a él, abriendo la boca y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Bilbo parecía devolver el beso con toda la pasión y anhelo que Kíli mismo sentía. Kíli recorrió con su mano el pecho de Bilbo y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Mientras trabajaba, su boca se movió para colocar suaves besos por el cuello de Bilbo. Bilbo gimió su nombre. Recorriendo con sus manos la carne recientemente expuesta, Kíli se deleitó en la solidez y el calor bajo sus dedos, en lugar de solo una fantasía. Las manos de Bilbo vagaron por la espalda de Kíli, bajando y desapareciendo bajo la cintura de los pantalones. Superado por un momento, Kíli apretó a Bilbo contra él.

Susurró: —He estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, Bilbo Baggins.

Las palabras penetraron en Bilbo hasta su corazón, impresionándole con la gravedad del asunto. La familiaridad de la declaración fue como un jarro de agua fría. Si iba más lejos con Kíli, en algún momento tendría que romper o bien el corazón de Kíli o el de Thorin… y solo había intercambiado promesas con uno de ellos. Sabía que aún en ese momento le haría daño a Kíli, pero Bilbo sabía que sería mucho peor si hacían el amor. Bilbo dio un paso atrás, fuera de los brazos de Kíli.

—Kíli, nosotros… nosotros no podemos hacer esto. —Bilbo estaba ruborizado y respirando superficialmente.

— ¿He dicho algo malo? No debería haberte dicho eso, ¿no es así?

—Kíli, me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho. Era importante que me lo hayas dicho ahora.

Kíli parecía herido y confuso. — ¿No me quieres? ¿No soy deseable para ti?

Bilbo sonrió con tristeza. —Desearía poder decirte cuán deseable eres para mí, tanto que casi pierdo la cabeza y rompo mi enlace. Kíli, lo que presenciaste no es solo físico. Thorin y yo nos hemos vinculado en batalla…

—Pero tú y yo también nos hemos vinculado en batalla. Tú has salvado mi vida muchas veces, y aunque yo fallé, ¡también intenté salvarte de los trolls! —Los ojos de kíli se llenaron de lágrimas.

Bilbo puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Kíli. —Lo sé, cariño, pero eso no es todo. Thorin y yo también hemos intercambiado palabras y hemos consumado nuestra unión. Llevamos la imprimación del otro, amor físicamente fusionado.

La voz de Kíli se estaba volviendo más desesperada. — ¡Pero yo te amo, Bilbo!

Sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por su rostro.

—Oh, Kíli. Yo también te amo. Me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta de ello, pero lo hago realmente. Eres tan bello, y sociable, y amable. Tendría que estar loco para no amarte.

— ¡Entonces podemos estar juntos! No necesito Erebor. ¡Tú y yo podemos ir a la Comarca! O incluso de vuelta a Rivendel puesto que te es tan querido. A cualquier sitio. Solo quiero estar contigo, —Kíli le rogó a Bilbo.

—Kíli, estoy enlazado a Thorin. Estamos casi casados. Le amo y llevo amándole durante mucho tiempo. Aún sin una boda, estoy atado a él por el resto de mi vida. No puedo desentenderme de él.

La voz de Kíli se volvió amarga. —Pero puedes desentenderte de mí.

—No sin considerable dolor en mi corazón, pero sí, debo. He hecho promesas y necesito hacerles honor.

La mente de Kíli se aceleró, intentando encontrar una solución, algo que pudiera cambiar el resultado de ese futuro sin el hobbit. —Enséñame, entonces. Muéstrame cómo uno puede copular con otro. Déjame llevarme ese recuerdo de ti.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo. Kíli, si te hiciera eso, llevarías mi imprimación en tu alma por el resto de tus días. No sería un mero revolcón para ninguno de los dos y lo sabes. Sería una injusta tortura para nosotros caminar por la Tierra de ese modo. Haría más duro el soportar estar separados, Kíli, no más fácil.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero que estar separado de mí te sea fácil de soportar! Quiero que sea tan horrible de soportar que no quieras estar alejado de mí en absoluto. —Kíli se secó la humedad todavía derramándose de sus ojos.

—Va a ser terrible para mí tal y como están las cosas. Debes creerme cuando te digo esto.

Kíli empujó a Bilbo contra él y sollozó; Bilbo lloró también en el hombro de Kíli.

—Kíli, Kíli, Kíli... lo siento tanto. Más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Bilbo sujetó el rostro de Kíli y le besó una última vez. Kíli usó todo lo que tenía en ese beso, a la vez intentando memorizar cada matiz a la vez que deseando contra toda esperanza cambiar la mente de Bilbo. Bilbo al final se apartó de él y caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta.

Se paró en el vano. —Siempre te amaré, Kíli. Lo siento.

Kíli cayó sobre sus rodillas y sollozó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de Autora:** Tenía que ser hecho. Me odio a mí misma. Pero no tanto como Fíli va a odiar a Thorin cuando lo descubra.  
>  **Nota de Traductora:** La autora escribió otra versión de esta escena donde Bilbo NO detiene a Kíli. Si quieres ver el final alternativo, creo que la traduciré para la próxima semana…


	13. Fíli encuentra a Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli explica a su hermano los eventos de la tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de Autora:** ¡Gracias a los que comentan! ¡Os valoro a todos! También adoro las suposiciones y teorías de conspiración sobre lo que pueda pasar… sois geniales :D  
>  **Nota de Traductora:** Lamento deciros que me voy a tomar un hiatus de dos meses en las traducciones, porque estoy escribiendo para la Hobbit Big Bang y se me ha convertido en un mostruo que me va a comer ^^ Si voy bien de ritmo traduciré algún capítulo antes. Gracias por compartir esta historia conmigo.

—¡Kíli!

Kíli perdío la noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando escuchó a Thorin gritar su nombre desde lo alto de las escaleras. No estaba en condiciones de escuchar lo que fuera que Thorin tuviera que decirle. Suponiendo que Thorin solo quisiera ver si había regresado a su habitación, Kíli se calzó bajo la cama para evitarle. La puerta se abrió y Thorin volvió a llamarle. Hubo una pausa mientras Thorin echaba un vistazo y entonces la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Después de que el sonido de las pisadas de Thorin se hubiera apagado, Kíli optó por permanecer bajo la cama. No tenía ni la energía ni las ganas de volver a ignorarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a continuar el viaje? Estaba furioso con Thorin. Furioso y celoso. La envidia trajó a Kíli pensamientos de Bilbo. Oh, Bilbo. Por un breve y glorioso momento Kíli tuvo todo lo que quería en sus brazos. Ahora estaba solo en el suelo, sintiendo la fría madera contra su mejilla.

*****

Fíli volvió a la casa después de una infructuosa búsqueda de su hermano por la ciudad. Se había perdido la entrada de Thorin por minutos y evitó encontrarse con él entre la escalera y la habitación por un estrecho tramo. Subió a la habitación que compartía con su hermano pequeño y se sentó. Un sorbido y un sonido como de arrastrarse le sorprendió. Saltó para ver a Kíli salir de debajo de la cama.

— ¡Kíli! —Fíli abrazó a su hermano fuertemente.

Kíli contestó dócilmente. —He reconocido tus botas.

Fíli se inclinó hacia atrás con las manos en sus hombros y le sacudió un poco. —He estado buscándote por todos sitios y…

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio el rostro de su hermano. Hinchado y con muestras de haber llorado.

Kíli se sintió culpable por hacer que su hermano se preocupara. —Lo siento, Fee.

—Ha pasado algo más, ¿no es así?

Kíli asintió y respiró hondo. Habrió la boca para intentar explicarse pero su rostro se crispó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Fíli le abrazó y le meció suavemente. —Shhh, estoy aquí ahora. ¿Has sido pillado por alguien que no quisieras ver?

Kíli negó con la cabeza contra el hombre de Fíli.

— ¿Has hablado con alguien?

Fíli sintió un asentimiento de su cabeza.

—¿Thorin?

Su cabeza negó con énfasis.

—¿Bilbo?

Kíli le agarró más fuerte y asintió de nuevo.

— ¿Le encontraste?

La voz de Kíli era un susurro húmedo de llanto. —No.

Bueno, eso era un giro interesante del asunto, pensó Fíli. — ¿Te encontró él?

—É-él estaba esperando… aquí… por mí. Cuando volví.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Sintió a Kíli asentir de nuevo.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos en la cama y me podrás contar tanto como quieras.

Kíli intentó tranquilizarse un poco mientras se sentaban.

—Bilbo estaba esperándome aquí para explicarse. Le pregunté qué estaba haciendo con Thorin…

— ¡Yo mismo me muero por saberlo! —le interrumpió Fíli.

—Yo… yo puedo decírtelo, pero preferiría decírtelo más tarde. No creo que pueda aguantar compartir todo lo que sé sobre ello en este momento.

Fíli observó la apenada cara de Kíli y decidió que su curiosidad podía esperar un poco más. —Está bien, ¿qué pasó después?

—Bueno, mientras Bilbo me lo explicaba de algún modo se excitó. Ver cómo se excitaba me excitó a mí también, y de algún modo nosotros, eh, nos besamos.

— ¿Os _besásteis_? —Los ojos de Fíli se abrieron como platos—. ¿Quién besó a quién?

—Fui yo al principio pero entonces me devolvió el beso. Bastante, eh… vigorosamente. Le pedí que me hiciera lo mismo que le estaba haciendo a… tú sabes quién.

— ¡No hiciste _ESO_! —Fíli no podía creerse el recién descubierto coraje de Kíli. Por las lágrimas sabía que la historia no había tenido un final feliz, pero de hecho por el momento parecía bastante excitante.

Kíli arriesgó una pequeña, tímida sonrisa. —Sí, lo hice. Estábamos besándonos y tocándonos. Él incluso tenía la mano dentro de la parte trasera de mis pantalones. Comencé a quitarle la camina y entonces hice la cosa más estúpida que podía haber hecho.

— ¿Que fue?

Kíli tomó aire profundamente. —Le dije que le amaba.

—Kee, eso no es estúpido, —Fíli le tranquilizó.

— ¡Sí, lo fue! Hizo que todo se detuviera. Dijo que no podía continuar. Dijo que le pertenecía a Thorin. Me dijo que estaban vinculados en batalla y en amor… _consumado_ Fíli, y que iban a casarse. —Kíli habló rápido y su voz se trabó pero no comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Fíli había sabido subconscientemente que esa era la respuesta a todo el enigma, aunque había esperado fuertemente estar equivocado y que Thorin y Bilbo solo estuvieran aliviando la tensión. La confirmación fue como un duro golpe en el estómago para Fíli. No, no podía pensar en Thorin todavía. Fíli quería saber el resto de la historia por labios de Kíli antes de comenzar a cargar contra él.

—Así que Bilbo no quería seguir contigo después de que le dijiste que le querías. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quería contacto físico con alguien que no fuera Thorin? Ya te había estado besando.

Kíli se sorbió los mocos. —Dijo que si seguíamos más allá no solo sería físico para los dos, significaría algo más. Si hubiésemos continuado separarnos hubiera sido demasiado duro de soportar.

—Espera, así que ¿Bilbo _tiene_ sentimientos hacia ti?

—Dijo que me amaba, —dijo Kíli tímidamente.

Fíli estaba confuso y exasperado. — ¡Entonces no veo el problema! Si te ama y ya estaba besándote, ¿por qué en este mundo se detendría cuando te dijo que te amaba?

—Por Thorin, —dijo Kíli rotundamente—. Tienen un vínculo y aparentemente lo que están haciendo juntos deja algún tipo de marca en el alma y es muy íntimo. No quería marcarme si no podríamos estar juntos y no podemos estar juntos porque ya está comprometido con Thorin.

Fíli estaba comenzando a comprender. —Ya veo. Así que Thorin le consiguió primero y Thorin ha ido más allá, así que ahí es donde tiene su lealtad.

—No sé si es “lealtad”, exactamente, —justificó Kíli—. Pero como Bilbo le ha hecho promesas a Thorin y a mí no me ha hecho ninguna, ése es el amor que él escoge. Dijo que también estaba enamorado de Thorin.

—Bueno, no es eso bonito de su parte, —dijo Fíli maliciosamente.

—Por favor, no seas así, Fee. Bilbo está confundido y herido ahora también. Dijo que no pretendía hacerme daño y le creo. Él no sabía que Thorin estaba desorientándonos.

—Bueno, ¿no se lo dijiste? ¿Cómo su adorado amor es un hipócrita? —escupió Fíli.

—No, no era mi lugar decírselo. Habría parecido que estaba tratando de desacreditar a Thorin para mi propio beneficio.

Fíli asintió. — ¿Qué ocurrió después de aquello?

—Llo-lloramos. Juntos. Bilbo me besó de nuevo y entonces se fue. Creo que estaba besándome para despedirse. Sin embargo, era tan bonito, Fíli. Voy a atesorarlo para siempre… —Kíli se fue apagando.

Fíli miró a su hermano con tristeza. Todo lo que Kíli había hecho era enamorarse. No se merecía semejante desamor. Si Thorin hubiera hecho públicas sus intenciones hacia Bilbo, quizás le hubiera ahorrado a Kíli semejante dolor. En su lugar, Thorin estaba merodeando y cortejando a Bilbo en privado mientras en público les reconvenía a él y a Kíli por no comportarse como solemnes herederos de Durin, haciendo de Thorin no solo un hipócrita sino también granuja. ¡Cuándo honor! Fíli repasó los últimos acontecimientos con esa nueva información y de pronto todos los problemas con Kíli en particular tenían mucho más sentido.

Como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Fíli, Kíli murmuró: —Creo que por eso es por lo que me metí en problemas ayer. No tenía nada que ver con ser frívolo con nuestras tradiciones y todo que ver con el hecho de que estaba siendo demasiado familiar con su prometido. Apuesto a que es por eso por lo que nos metimos en problemas por hacerle cosquillas, también. Desearía que sencillamente nos lo hubiera dicho entonces.

Fíli simplemente suspiró.

—Fee, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—No lo sé, —Fíli contestó honestamente—. Voy a tener que volver a hablar con Thorin en algún momento. No estoy seguro de cuánto podré contener mi mal genio. ¿Y tú?

Kíli pensó por un momento. —Si le digo a Thorin por lo que realmente estoy enfadado, va a presentar mayores problemas para mí y para Bilbo. Ya he visto qué celoso se pone ante una amenaza percibida.

—No, me refiero a con Bilbo, —aclaró Fíli—. Aunque, ¿de verdad? ¿No vas a enfrentarte con él sobre Bilbo?

—Lo que pasa entre Bilbo y yo es nuestro y no voy a compartirlo con él. No quiero que Thorin haga las cosas peores o se lo haga pagar a Bilbo, aunque tengo que decir algunas cosas sobre cómo Thorin dice una cosa y hace otra. No es un comportamiento muy real en mi opinión. Y en cuanto a Bilbo, no lo sé todavía. —Kíli puso las manos sobre su cara—. ¡Nunca debería haberle dicho que lo amaba! ¡Tan estúpido!

— ¿Por qué dices algo así?

—Si no hubiera dicho nada, no me hubiera detenido. Quizás lo que hubiéramos hecho juntos hubiera cambiado su opinión sobre nosotros. O me hubiera puesto más al nivel de Thorin en su consideración. O… algo. No lo sé.

Fíli tenía una expresión preocupada. —Sabes, Kee, este viaje va a ser mucho más duro si lo haces con un corazón herido.

Kíli respiró pesadamente. —Lo sé. Intentar continuar mientras estoy enfadado con el líder de la expedición va a ser suficientemente duro. Hacerlo mientras le observo con mi amado, sabiendo cuál es la naturaleza de su relación, bueno, no estoy seguro de cómo lo voy a soportar. Si ganamos Erebor de vuelta, todavía tendré que ver cómo Bilbo se casa con Thorin. Casi creo que prefiero mudarme con el dragón.

—Apoyaré cualquier cosa que hagas, Kíli. Si no soportas continuar, iré contigo.

— ¡No! Eres el principal heredero. Tu futuro está en Erebor, para bien o para mal. No te dejaría que abandonases.

—Tú y yo nos necesitamos el uno al otro, —insistió Fíli cuidadosamente—. Seríamos terribles separados.

—Lo digo en serio, Fee. No dejaré que abandones tu posición solo porque yo tenga que ir a recobrarme de mi corazón roto. —Apoyó su frente contra la de Fíli—. Nunca estaremos realmente separados, hermano. No importa lo que ocurra, siempre nos encontraremos de nuevo.

—Oh, Kee, —Fíli abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos iría muy lejos en la vida sin el otro.

 _Maldita seas, Thorin_ , —pensó Fíli amargamente.

Los hermanos se relajaron en su abrazo.

Fíli dijo: —supongo que se acerca la hora de la cena a estas Alturas.

Kíli miró a Fíli con horror. —No puedo ir ahí abajo. No todavía. No estoy preparado para enfrentarme a Thorin y Bilbo en absolute, mucho menos con una audiencia.

—Yo mismo iré abajo, —dijo Fíli—. Si no me encuentro con Thorin nos conseguiré suficiente comida para que podamos cenar juntos en nuestro cuarto. Si me encuentro con él, quizás tenga que pegarle en la cara. En ese caso, tú y yo comeremos en el pub esta noche.

Fíli desordenó el pelo de su hermano cuando se levantó para irse.

Kíli rió. El sonido era como música para Fíli. Últimamente había visto demasiadas lágrimas de su hermano.

—Gracias por estar ahí para mí —dijo Kíli.

—Tú siempre haces lo mismo por mí, hermano.

Fíli salió por la puerta para buscar su cena. Kíli deseó que Fíli fuera capaz de evitar a Thorin. _Realmente_ no tenía ganas de salir a la ciudad esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de Autora:** Aunque algunos lectores puedan encontrarlo redundante, me gusta permitir que los chicos hablen sobre cosas que han sucedido para que puedan entender su perspectivas sobre lo que va a pasar. Ademas, Fíli tiene grandes reacciones. Bajo todo ese caliente enano hay un poco de chica adolescente :)


	14. Remordimiento y amor de tío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¡Fíli! He estado buscándote por todos sitios, a ti y a tu hermano. —Se fijó en la bandeja cargada de comida y bebida—. ¿A dónde vas con eso?
> 
> —Es la cena para Kíli y para mí.
> 
> — ¡Gracias a Mahal! ¿Le has encontrado? ¿Por qué no vais a cenar con nosotros? —Fíli le detuvo con una mirada y Thorin tuvo la sensación de que no quería saber la respuesta.
> 
> —Deseamos estar solos esta noche, _tío_. —Fíli pronunció la última palabra con poco velado desprecio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He echado mucho de menos esta historia y vuestros comentarios. Lamento la espera!

Fíli consiguió llegar a la cocina sin incidente y recogió una bandeja para la cena de Kíli y la suya. Como tenía una puerta más grande, Fíli llevó la bandeja a través del comedor para volver por las escaleras. Cuando giró la esquina vio a Dwalin, Ori, Balin, Nori, Dori... y Thorin. Thorin se puso inmediatamente en pie.

— ¡Fíli! He estado buscándote por todos sitios, a ti y a tu hermano. —Se fijó en la bandeja cargada de comida y bebida—. ¿A dónde vas con eso?

—Es la cena para Kíli y para mí.

— ¡Gracias a Mahal! ¿Le has encontrado? ¿Por qué no vais a cenar con nosotros? —Fíli le detuvo con una mirada y Thorin tuvo la sensación de que no quería saber la respuesta.

—Deseamos estar solos esta noche, _tío_. —Fíli pronunció la última palabra con poco velado desprecio.

Thorin hizo una mueca de dolor. Sus sobrinos eran de las almas más sociales del grupo. Ese aislamiento era muy impropio de ellos, y el veneno en la voz de Fíli no había sido desapercibido.

—Por favor, ¿puedes darme un momento a solas para que pueda explicarme? —Thorin bajó el tono de voz—. ¿Sobre lo que ha pasado esta mañana?

— ¿Explicar? ¿El gran Thorin Oakenshield desea explicar sus acciones por una vez? Me pregunto qué parte. —Fíli no se molestó en ir a un lugar más privado o en bajar su tono de voz.

— ¿Deseas explicar la parte donde has estado cortejando al hobbit en secreto mientras nos insistías a Kíli y a mí que traeríamos una vergüenza inconmensurable y una falla a nuestro linaje si nuestra concentración se desviaba solo un poco? ¿O la parte donde tú casi no dejaste que Kíli viniera en absoluto porque pensabas que no podría comportarse propiamente como un Heredero de Durin? ¿O el hecho de que has estado midiendo a Kíli y a mí en modelos que no has querido mantener tú? —La voz de Fíli se elevó con su temperamento—. Quizás querrías explicarme por qué Kíli, que te ha adorado y admirado toda su vida, sin querer nada más que hacerte orgulloso, ha estado castigándose a sí mismo porque tú dijiste que había deshonrado a la familia… por hacer nada más que llevar unas inocentes flores en su pelo? Apuesto que es una distracción _mucho menor_ que nada de lo que hayas estado haciendo tú, querido Thorin.

Las palabras de Fíli estaban calando y afentando a Thorin. Había sido tan cuidadoso manteniendo su secreto que no había pensado cómo sus justificaciones serían vistas por sus sobrinos.

Fíli continuó enfadado. —Quizás te gustaría explicarme cómo permitiste que Kíli se sintiera avergonzado y te rogara clemencia, aceptando sus disculpas aunque él no había hecho nada malo. Sí, puedo ver por qué querrías explicarte, Thorin, hijo de Thráin, Hipócrita Bajo la Montaña, pero mi hermano y yo mismo no deseamos oír nada sobre ello. Guárdalo para ellos, —Fíli hizo un gesto hacia el resto del grupo—. Quizás puedar contarles a _ellos_ qué estabas haciendo con la polla del hobbit dentro de tu trasero esta mañana, ya que estás en ello.

Fíli se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones (casi derramando la bebida) y se fue de la habitación ofendido, dejando seis bocas abiertas tras él.

Ori se pellizcó el rostro mientras trataba de resolverlo. — ¿Cómo podría eso _funcionar_? —preguntó en voz alta.

*****

Kíli se alivió al ver que Fíli había regresado con una cena muy ligera, ciertamente. Fíli le contó el encuentro con Thorin.

—Estaba tan enfadado que casi se me ha escapado lo tuyo con Bilbo, —admitió Fíli.

Kíli casi se atragantó con un bollo. —Pero no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

—No, pero quería hacerlo. Quería que supiera el daño que ha causado.

—Oh, creo que lo sabe perfectamente. ¡No puedo creer que le llamases Hipócrita Bajo la Montaña en su cara! ¿Ha hecho alguien eso alguna vez y ha vivido para contarlo? Me sorprende que no te haya llevado escaleras arriba.

— ¡Porque sabe que tengo razón! Nada de lo que dije era mentira y él tenía que oír todo eso, —Fíli se jactó.

—Supongo. No tenías que gritarle tanto por mí. Sé luchar mis propias batallas.

—No pude contenerme. Soy el hermano mayor. Me he indignado lo suficiente por los dos, de todos modos.

—De algún modo me arrepiento de haberme perdido la mirada en su rostro. —Kíli se rió entre dientes.

—Realmente le dejé caer la verdad antes de irme, también, delante de todo el mundo. Le dije: “Quizás puedar contarles a _ellos_ qué estabas haciendo con la polla del hobbit dentro de tu trasero esta mañana, ya que estás en ello.”

Kíli paró de reírse y la sonrisa se evaporó de su rostro. — ¿Le dijiste qué?

Fíli sabía que Kíli le había oído. — ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

— ¡Thorin no es el único que va a avergonzarse, Fíli! Ahora van a tener que dar explicaciones a más gente y Bilbo… Oh, dioses, ¡Bilbo va a sentirse mortificado!

—Lo siento, Kee. No estaba pensando en Bilbo, a decir verdad.

Kíli frunció la boca.

—Aw, vamos hermano. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. No pretendía cuestionar el honor de Bilbo. Solo quería avergonzar a Thorin tanto como pudiera. Ahora que pienso en ello, ha sido una cosa bastante de niño consentido, de todos modos. —Fíli se sintió un poco menos orgulloso de lo que había hecho unos minutos antes.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crées que tenemos antes de que Thorin entre a la fuerza? —preguntó Kíli mientras pelaba una pera.

Fíli robó un trozo. —Antes de que acabe la noche, espero. Puede que podamos disfrutar de nuestra última comida.

— _Tú_ última comida, querrás decir, —Kíli le provocó.

Fíli le lanzó el último bollo.

*****

Bilbo estaba estirado sobre su espalda con Thorin acurrucado contra su pecho. Estaba acariciando tiernamente el oscuro pelo enredado de su amante. Thorin había ido inmediatamente a buscar consuelo en sus brazos tras su confrontamiento con Fíli.

—Pensaba que solo estaban molestos porque estaban confundidos sobre lo que habían visto. No tenía ni idea. Oh, he estropeado las cosas, Bilbo. Debería de haberte escuchado y hablarles sobre nosotros desde el principio.

—Eso has dicho. No querías causar distracciones injustificadas, —dijo Bilbo.

—Pero lo hice, ¿no? Todo el mundo lo sabe ahora, de todos modos, además es un poco más que una distracción cuando mis propios sobrinos han perdido la fe en mí.

— _No_ han perdido su fe en ti, —Bilbo contraargumentó.

— ¿Hipócrita Bajo la Montaña? ¿Eso no te suena como pérdida de fe?

—Bueno… —Bilbo titubeó, incapaz de explicar eso—. Está bien, ahí me has pillado. Pero puedes decirles lo que piensas. Tu razonamiento tiene sentido para mí y yo era el que estaba guardando el secreto. Quizás si conocen las dos partes sería menos doloroso.

—Fíli tenía razón. Fui demasiado severo con Kíli… ayer en particular. Fueron mis celos, Bilbo. No quería que tocaras su pelo y exageré las cosas. Me creí muy listo disfrazando con su menosprecio de nuestras costumbres sin pensar en cómo le iba a hacer sentir.

Bilbo sintió una ráfaga de culpabilidad cuando Thorin habló de él y Kíli. Thorin no lo notó.

—Bilbo, esos dos me importan mucho. Ellos me admiran y yo los he defraudado miserablemente. Estaba tan preocupado por mantener a todo el mundo concentrado en retomar Erebor. ¿Vale la pena siquiera? —Thorin levantó la mirada hacia Bilbo, questionándole.

Bilbo besó su cabeza. —Estás disgustado, mi amor. Ahora no es el momento de hacerte preguntas importantes.

—Supongo. —Thorin se acomodó de nuevo contra el pecho de Bilbo—. Me siento tan responsable por todo lo que se ha estropeado estos últimos días. Mi limitada visión ha causado mucho dolor.

—Bueno, dile eso a tus sobrinos. Difícilmente podrías empeorar las cosas abriéndoles tu corazón. Sé vulnerable por Fíli y Kíli. Muéstrales que tu afecto por ellos es real. Puede que no arregle nada, pero no puede hacer daño.

Thorin rodó sobre Bilbo para poder mirarle. —Eres increíble, Bilbo Baggins. Eres bueno con los muchachos, y conmigo. Balin tenía razón.

— ¿Balin? —Bilbo estaba desconcertado.

—Antes de confesar mis sentimientos por ti Balin sabía que tenía algo en mente. Me preocupaba perder mi concentración si el amor me distraía. Él dijo que no tenía que ser una distracción, que el amor podía ser una fuente de fuerza. Tenía razón, Bilbo. Tu me das fuerza y calmas mi alma. Tú me haces mejor.

Thorin besó la nariz de Bilbo.

—He sido un tonto preocupándome sobre la concentración de la compañía y temiendo cotilleos. Tú tienes su respeto y su afecto. Contigo a mi lado, todos somos más fuertes por ello. Anunciaré oficialmente nuestro compromiso mañana por la noche cuando todos estemos juntos de nuevo. ¿Eso te complacería, mi tesoro?

Era todo lo que Bilbo debería querer, pero su siguiente pensamiento fue para Kíli y cómo le entristecería. Sin embargo, miró a Thorin a los ojos que resplandecientes le devolvieron la mirada llenos de amor y esperanza.

—Sí, my rey.

Thorin besó a Bilbo tiernamente. Decidió dar a Fíli y a Kíli un par de horas más antes de abrirse a ellos. Si estuviera en su poder, haría cualquier cosa por reconciliarse con ellos.

*****

Cuando la mayor parte de la casa se había acomodado para la noche, Fíli y Kíli escucharon un ligero golpe en su puerta. Thorin estaba en el otro lado cuando Fíli contestó.

—Por favor. ¿Puedo hablar contigo y con tu hermano?

Fíli asintió y abrió la puerta. Los hermanos se acercaron el uno al otro mientras Thorin entraba en la habitación, preparándose para lo que fuera a suceder.

—Debo pedir disculpas por muchas cosas, —comenzó Thorin.

Fíli concentró sus esfuerzos en contener su lengua.

Las cejas de Thorin se juntaron al intentar entontrar las palabras adecuadas. —Deduzco por lo que ha sido dicho que los dos sabéis que Bilbo y yo nos estamos cortejando. No he sido secretivo porque me avergonzara o con el objetivo de causaros ningún daño. No estaba escondiendo mi hipocresía ante vosotros. Me preocupaba que los cotilleos y la charla que inevitablemente sucedería una vez se anunciara nuestro compromiso causaran distracción en la compañía. Estamos en un delicado punto y una variación podría ser muy dañina. Nunca ha cruzado mi mente cómo los dos lo veríais, o cómo estaba actuando en contra de los consejos con los que os estaba asediando.

Thorin se detuvo a mirar a los hijos de su hermana frente a él. El rostro de Fíli se había suavizado un poco, pero Kíli estaba impávido. Kíli _nunca_ estaba impávido y eso preocupó a Thorin.

—Luché contra mis sentimientos por Bilbo, —continuó Thorin—. Me preocupaba que si me enamoraba sería la mayor distracción de todas y significaría un mayor desastre. Balin notó mi lucha y me aconsejó que el amor no tenía que ser la cosa negativa en que lo estaba convertiendo.

La lengua de Fíli se puso en movimiento. — ¿Balin lo sabía? ¿Balin lo sabía cuando _nosotros_ no?

—Balin lo descubrió por sí mismo. Le hice prometer que guardaría silencio por la misma razón por la que no os lo dije a vosotros en un principio: no quería que se hablara de ello. Estaba tan preocupado con proteger la misión que acabé provocando aún más distracciones perjudiciales yo mismo, —explicó Thorin—. Os debo disculpas a los dos por no ser honesto con vosotros y no confiaros algo que significaba tanto para mí. Tuve la oportunidad de contároslo a los dos aquel día que volvisteis a casa con Bilbo, el día que os grité, pero no lo hice. Debería habéroslo dicho entonces pero estaba molesto contigo porque estaba celoso.

Thorin volvió su atenció hacia Kíli. —Kíli, he sido más injusto contigo que con tu hermano. Estaba ardiendo de celos cuando descubrí que las manos de Bilbo habían estado en tu pelo. No podía decirte la verdadera razón así que encontré otra justificación para castigarte por ello. Querido Kíli, tú has sido el que más ha sufrido por mi secretismo. Dejé que te disculparas por nada y te hice sentirte agradecido por la oportunidad que te di de hacerlo. No debería de haber jugado con tu mente de esa manera. Te prometo que en su momento tenía sentido para mí. Sin embargo, no estaba pensando en ti. Estaba pensando egoístamente.

Thorin se detuvo un momento para observar a Kíli de pies a cabeza. —Kíli, todavía eres joven pero ya no eres un niño. Aunque siempre querré aconsejarte a ti y a tu hermano, ya no tienes edad para que te castigue. Estuvo mal por mi parte tratarte como si la tuvieras. Te has convertido en un valeroso, fuerte y bello enano y estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti.

La voz de Thorin tembló mientras le hablaba a Kíli de pronto se rompió. Thorin cayó sobre sus rodillas, cogiendo una mano a cada sobrino.

—Lamento mucho mi falta de consideración y mi crueldad. No son propias de un tío, mucho menos de un rey. Os quiero mucho a los dos. Por favor, perdonadme. —Thorin enterró la cabeza en las manos que estaba sujetando.

Fíli y Kíli se miraron el uno al otro. Ninguno de ellos podía recordar la última vez que habían visto las mejillas de Thorin húmedas de tristeza, mucho menos la última vez que Thorin se había arrodillado pidiendo perdón a alguien. Fíli levantó las cejas y los hombros en confusión, mirando a Kíli. Los ojos de Kíli estaban abiertos y desamparados mientras le devolvían la mirada.

Fíli apretó la mano de Thorin. —Thorin, por favor.

Thorin levantó la mirada hacia ellos con una expresión de súplica.

Kíli suspiró. Continuaba herido pero era difícil contener su furia cuando Thorin estaba en el suelo frente a él, pidiendo perdón. Thorin podía tener a Bilbo, pero también era el tío de Kíli, al que había atesorado desde que tenía memoria.

Kíli se arrodilló frente a Thorin. —Te perdono, Thorin.

Thorin cogió a Kíli y le sujetó tan fuertemente que Kíli temió por sus costillas.

Fíli se dejó caer de rodillas y puso los brazos a cada lado de los dos. —Yo también.

Thorin cogió a Fíli y lo acercó a ellos, y así permanecieron durante un rato.

—No puedo respirar, —dijo Kíli desde algún lugar en la piña.

Thorin dejó caer sus últimas lágrimas pero ahora de risa, y los tres se ayudaron mutuamente a levantarse.

—Haré lo que pueda de este momento en adelante para ganarme de vuelta vuestra confianza y vuestro respeto, —dijo Thorin mientras se secaba los ojos—. Sois mi familia y mis herederos. Veo cuán prometedores sois los dos… a veces soy demasiado entusiasta en tratar de empujaros a mayores alturas.

Thorin respiró hondo e intentó sacudirse el abatimiento de los últimos minutos. —Dejadme hablar de cosas más alegres. Como mi familia, me gustaría que los dos fuerais los primeros de la compañía en escuchar que mañana Bilbo y yo vamos a hacer un anuncio público de nuestro compromiso.

Fíli súbita pero rápidamente agarró la mano de Kíli.

— ¿Te hace feliz? —preguntó Fíli.

Thorin sonrió. —No sabía que tanta felicidad era posible.

— ¿Le haces feliz a él? —Kíli preguntó en voz baja. Fíli apretó la palma de su mano.

—Eso espero. Pasaré cada día durante el resto de mi vida intentándolo, eso puedo decirlo, —prometió Thorin—. Bueno, debería dejar que descansárais un poco. Gracias a los dos por esta segunda oportunidad. La atesoraré e intentaré no volveros a fallar de nuevo, como familia o como rey.

Thorin se movió para dejar la habitación pero se detuvo para mirar atrás. —Fíli, Kíli... he aprendido que uno no puede escoger a quien ama o cuando lo hace. Todo cuanto puedo deciros es que cuando sucede, es una bella y magnífica cosa. Cuando os suceda a vosotros, mis queridos sobrinos, no lo dejéis pasar. Agarradlo y nunca lo dejéis ir. —Asintió con un profundo movimiento de su cabeza y dejó solos a los hermanos.

Kíli estaba agarrando la mano de Fíli con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de ambos estaban blancos.


	15. Kíli toma una decisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli y Bilbo piensan bastante en sus respectivas camas. Kíli llega a algunas conclusiones por sí mismo.

Kíli yacía en la cama, rememorando su encuentro furtivo con Bilbo por (fácilmente) enésima vez. Sus fantasías sobre Bilbo habían sido suficientemente vívidas en el pasado, pero no le habían preparado adecuadamente para cómo era realmente en carne y hueso. Cuando los ojos de Bilbo se cerraron de placer mientras estaba describiendo sus sucios pensamientos, el deseo de Kíli había llegado a su máximo deliciosamente. Observar cómo Bilbo se sonrojaba y su mirada se tornaba lujuriosa era más tentador de cualquier cosa que Kíli pudiera haber imaginado por sí mismo. Había abrazado a Bilbo antes, pero no tenía ni idea de cuán perfectamente Bilbo cabía entre sus brazos para besarle y… oh, ¡el modo en que besaba! Kíli todavía sentía el toque fantasma de los labios de Bilbo contra los suyos. Deseaba con todo su ser que hubiera podido tener más: Más besos, más tocamientos, más confesiones de amor… y planes para un futuro juntos, una vez hubieran acabado su misión.

Kíli sabía que no podía tener nada de eso ahora que el compromiso de Bilbo con Thorin estaba confirmado. Peor aún, una vez fuera anunciado Bilbo y Thorin podrían ser abiertamente afectuosos. Caricias, dulces besos, trenzas y otros gestos de ternura serían intercambiados. Los gestos que Kíli deseaba desesperadamente poder llamar suyos, tendría que presenciar cómo eran dados a Bilbo por otro. Kíli tendría que soportarlo y también fingir que se alegraba de ello. Aun si podía aguantarlo mientras estuvieran de camino, tendría que ser testigo de cómo Bilbo se casaba con Thorin al final de su viaje. Si quería evitar que su corazón se rompiera, su única opción era huir… ¿pero no había dicho el mismo Thorin que Kíli no debería dejar escapar el amor? Por supuesto, dudaba que su tío le hubiera aconsejado eso mismo si hubiera sabido _quién_ era su amor. Aun así Thorin nunca hablaba frecuente o ligeramente de amor. El hecho de que semejante sentimiento viniera de él tenía mucho más peso.

Así que, ¿qué importaba el consejo de Thorin? Kíli no deseaba otra cosa que abrazar el amor de Bilbo y nunca dejarlo ir. Kíli sabía que Bilbo le amaba. Lo había _sentido_ en su beso y había visto con sus propios ojos el dolor que le había causado su separación en el rostro de Bilbo. Kíli había sentido él mismo el dolor, aunque sintió algo de consuelo en el hecho de que Bilbo correspondiera su afecto. Buen consejo o no, las palabras de Thorin no ayudaban mucho cuando el corazón en cuestión ya había sido entregado. Entregarse más allá en semejante situación era mal visto en la cultura enana. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar para permanecer al lado de Bilbo tan solo como amigo? ¿Iba el dolor a ser mayor o menor que el dolor de marcharse?

¿Y qué iba a pasar con lo que quedaba del viaje? Delante quedaba el tramo más peligroso. Si se iba, Bilbo y Fíli iban a enfrentar peligros sin él. Kíli se preguntó si Thorin seguiría enviando a Bilbo a espiar al dragón ahora que estaban comprometidos. ¿Cómo iba Thorin a soportarlo? ¿Y si entraban en batalla? ¿Cómo iban el resto de ellos a enfrentarse al fuego del dragón? Fíli ni siquiera sabía cocinar en un fuego en tierra porque era demasiado caliente para él. Kíli podía huír ahora para salvar su corazón, pero echaría de menos a Fíli y a Bilbo... posiblemente para siempre si las cosas se ponían mal. Pensó cómo serían sus días sin su hermano. Raramente se habían separado desde que eran pequeños. ¿Cómo se iba a sentir sabiendo que Fíli iba a enfrentarse con lo que fuera que les estuviera esperando en Erebor sin él a su lado? Las tripas de Kíli se revolvieron ante la sola idea. Aunque sabía que sería un tormento diario, Kíli no podía dejar a Fíli y a Bilbo solos para enfrentar sus futuros. Prefería lidiar con el dolor y ser capaz de vigilar a los que más amaba. Tomó firmemente su decision y esperó tener suficiente de lo que hiciera falta para superarlo.

*****

En un piso más abajo Bilbo yacía en la cama que compartía con Thorin. De nuevo estaba sido atormentado por el insomnia y un par de ardientes ojos de color chocolate.

Como parecía ser ya su hábito, Thorin estaba cubriéndole parcialmente y dormiendo profundamente. Thorin había regresado de sus sobrinos un poco sacudido pero más animado. No le dijo nada a Bilbo que indicara que Kíli había dicho algo sobre su visita con el hobbit más pronto aquel mismo día. Thorin dijo que Kíli había sido el primero en perdonarle, sin embargo. Ésto complació a Bilbo ya que nunca había querido crear problemas en la familia. También tomo el perdón de Kíli como signo de que había sido capaz de superar el rechazo de Bilbo. Quizás después de todo se trataba simplemente de un enamoramiento y la joven adaptación de Kíli era una ventaja para superarlo. Si era así, Bilbo le envidiaba, porque iba a pasar un tiempo hasta que él pudiera hacer lo mismo. Kíli era una bella mezcla de dulzura y estado salvaje; Bilbo se sentía fuertemente atraído por él. Una vez se permitió a sí mismo reconocer la profundidad de los sentimientos que sentía por Kíli (y descubrió que Kíli los correspondía tan ardientemente), Kíli no sería fácil de superar para Bilbo... especialmente cuando la elección no estaba en sus manos. El corazón de Bilbo dolía por esa causa. Se recordó a sí mismo que debería estar agradecido por los pocos abrazos que habían tenido, a pesar de que habían sido más o menos robados. Aunque Bilbo amaba a Thorin, sus besos eran diferentes de los de Kíli. Bilbo casi podía oír a Kíli susurrar contra su boca, rogándole que...

 _No, no, no,_ Bilbo se reprendió a sí mismo. _Nada de eso, ahora._

Su mente era peligrosa si la dejaba deambular. Cuando habían imaginado cómo sería su vida con Thorin, siempre les había imaginado en Erebor, aunque solo tenía pequeñas ideas de cómo sería realmente. Sin un dragón, uno podría imaginar. Apasionada, eso lo sabía ya. Sin embargo, siempre que su mente viraba hacia la Comarca de algún modo Kíli estaba siempre allí. Bilbo finalmente cayó dormido mientras se permitía imaginar a Kíli atendiendo una reunión bajo el Arbol de la Fiesta con las nuevas ropas que llevaba en Laketown. Una pequeña sonrisa permaneció en sus labios mientras caía dormido.

*****

Después de desayunar a la mañana siguinte Fíli y Kíli se pusieron la misión de pillar a Bilbo y llevarle aparte para que Kíli pudiera hablar con él. Fíli sabía que su hermano estaba planeando algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Kíli prometió que se lo diría más tarde, insistiendo en hablar con Bilbo primero. Kíli parecía más resuelto y menos aturdido, así que Fíli supuso que era otro intento de besar y abrazarse. A Fíli le preocupaba que Kíli pudiera estar planeando una despedida privada con Bilbo justo antes de decirle a Fíli adios y desaparecer en algún lado de vuelta al oeste. Fíli decidió mantenerse alerta y vigilar a su hermano todo el día. Kíli no iba a hacer nada sin él, eso era seguro.

*****

Kíli encontró a Bilbo primero, requiriendo una conversación privada. Bilbo estaba un poco inseguro. No estaba seguro de si Kíli iba a intentar influenciar su decisión... o si Bilbo tendría la fortaleza de darle la misma respuesta si se encontraba de nuevo en los brazos de Kíli. De todos modos, Kíli había sido educado y formal y Bilbo se dijo que sería irrespetuoso no escucharle al menos. Kíli guió a Bilbo arriba a la habitación que compartía con Fíli, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Bilbo, he estado despierto la mitad de la noche pensando en ti. Thorin me contó lo que va a anunciar más tarde, y me duele más de lo que puedo expresarte, tanto que he considerado irme esta noche para no tener que soportarlo.

El hobbit estaba horrorizado. — ¡ Kíli! No pue…

Kíli levantó una mano e interrumpió la exclamación de Bilbo. —Pero no voy a irme. Tú y Fíli significais demasiado para mí; no puedo enviaros al peligro de la montaña sin mí. Es por eso que quiero hablar contigo.

Kíli tomó aliento e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Bilbo, te amo. Lo único que me duele más que compartas tu vida con otro enano es la idea de vivir mi vida sin ti. Prefiero permanecer a tu lado lealmente como amigo que no estar a tu lado de ningún modo. —Kíli hincó la rodilla frente al hobbit—. Me ofrezco como tu protector por lo que queda de viaje y más allá.

—Kíli, vas a tener tus manos ocupadas intentando mantenerte tú mismo a salvo. Soy capaz de protegerme a mí mismo… y a veces al resto de vosotros, también, como he probado, —dijo Bilbo orgullosamente.

Kíli había esperado esa discusión. —Eso es verdad, sin embargo estamos camino de enfrentar nuestro mayor reto. ¿Quién sabe qué ayuda necesitaremos antes de que todo acabe? Si no puedo tener tu corazón, querido Bilbo, por favor considera permitirme el consuelo de cuidar de tu persona.

Los ojos de Kíli estaban llenos de amor y sinceridad y Bilbo estaba fascinado por cuán encantadora era realmente su mirada. Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si ese dulce enano salía herido intentando protegerle, pero tampoco podría soportar causar más dolor a esos ojos que amaba tanto.

—Si eso te consuela, entonces estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Bilbo.

—Lo hace. Gracias. —Kíli se puso en pie—. Me complace que signifique algo para ti.

Bilbo sintió una punzada en su pecho. —Kíli, lo haces. Significas mucho para mí. Por favor, nunca pienses que no lo haces. Solo porque no pueda besarte no significa que no llevo el calor de tu boca en mi memoria.

— ¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó Kíli suavemente.

Bilbo no sabía por qué había confesado semejante cosa. Tener esa bella criatura todavía dispuesta a ser sincere con él le hacía querer compartir sus pensamientos del mismo modo.

—Sí. Tú no has sido el único que ha pasado media noche despierto, —murmuró Bilbo.

Aunque Kíli deseaba abrazar a Bilbo desesperadamente por su confesión, sabía que eso solo les acarrearía más lágrimas.

—Entonces estoy más decidido de que mi lugar es como mínimo cerca de ti si no puedo estar a tu lado. Bilbo, —la voz de Kíli se hizo más suave aunque determinada—. Por favor, quiero que sepas que estoy a tu servicio… para cualquier cosa que tú quieras que eso signifique.

Bilbo sintió un hormigueo subiendo por su espina dorsal. Estaba buscando una respuesta a eso cuando alguien picó a la puerta y la cara de Fíli asomó justo después.

—Thorin está buscando a Bilbo. —Fíli cerró la puerta igual de rápido.

Bilbo sintió pánico, como si hubiera estado desnudo cuando Fíli había hecho su anuncio. Kíli puso su mano en el hombro de Bilbo antes de que saliera deprisa de la habitación.

—Quiero que sepas que no le diré nada a Thorin sobre lo que pasó ayer. No quiero pretender decirte qué secretos guardar de tu prometido, pero no escuchará ninguno de tus asuntos personales de mí, —Kíli le aseguró a Bilbo.

—No por mí.

Con eso, Bilbo dejó a Kíli solo en su habitación, una vez más.

—Esto se está volviendo una costumbre, —Kíli se dijo para sí mismo.


	16. Preparación para la fiesta (Smutty McSmutSmut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo y Thorin se limpian y arreglan para la cena de su compromiso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de la Autora:** El péndulo se balancea de vuelta para un poco de Bagginshield smut. Ellos _están_ comprometidos, gente.

Bilbo intentó tranquilizarse mientras iba a buscar a su prometido, ya que su encuentro con Kíli le había dejado conmocionado y confuso. Bofur dirigió a Bilbo hacia el area de baños donde Thorin ya le estaba esperando.

Cuando Bilbo entró en la habitación, Thorin se giró y sonrió radiantemente. Bilbo estaba seguro de que su corazón se había detenido por un momento. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a cuán hermoso estaba Thorin cuando sonreía así… y solo sonreía así para él. Si Kíli tenía un modo de hacer que Bilbo olvidara por qué había escogido a Thorin, Thorin ciertamente tenía su propio modo de recordárselo. Bilbo notó que había preparado un fragrante baño de vapor.

— ¿Qué es esto, Thorin? —preguntó Bilbo.

Thorin dio un paso y le tomó entre sus brazos. —Un pequeño ritual entre prometidos antes de que presentemos nuestra unión a familia y amigos.

Thorin frotó la nariz de Bilbo con la suya.

— ¿Juntos? —Bilbo miró a Thorin a través de sus pestañas, haciéndose el inocente.

—Así es más placentero, creo.

Thorin comenzó a desnudar a Bilbo, botón a botón. Pronto estuvieron desnudos y enredados en profundos besos.

— ¿Cómo es? —dijo Thorin entre besos—, ¿que puedo echarte de menos tanto cuando solo hace escasas horas que tenía mis manos sobre ti?

—No tengo respuesta. La única solución es que tengas tus manos sobre mí todo el tiempo, —flirteó Bilbo.

Thorin llevó a Bilbo al baño, ayudándole y trepando después de él.

—Así que, ¿cómo funciona esto? ¿Hay alguna regla? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Yo te lavo y cuido de ti. Si estás dispuesto, puedes hacer lo mismo por mí.

Thorin cogió agua entre sus manos ahuecadas y la echó por encima del pecho de Bilbo y repitió la acción sobre cada hombro. Alcanzó una pastilla de jabón que olía a madera y lavanda. Era claramente nueva y procurada para la ocasión. Trabajó la pastilla en sus manos por algún tiempo hasta que se formó espuma que empezó a esparcir sobre el pecho de Bilbo.

Bilbo canturreó de placer mientras las manos de Thorin resbalaban por su piel. Thorin cogió la pastilla de jabón en su mano y la metió bajo el agua, recorriendo los muslos y el pene de Bilbo, haciendo graves sonidos también él mientras la respiración de Bilbo se aceleraba. Cambió de mano y empezó a acariciar a su amante. Bilbo salpicó un poco mientras intentaba encontrar un modo de sujetarse y empujarse en el agarre de Thorin. Thorin movió su mano entonces, deslizándola por el cuerpo de Bilbo, acunando su cuello y empujándose en un acalorado beso.

—Gírate hacia el otro lado, —Thorin susurró en su boca.

Con un poco de esfuerzo la espalda de Bilbo estaba frente al pecho de Thorin. Thorin creó un poco más de espuma y la extendió sobre la piel de Bilbo. Bilbo se retorció y soltó una pequeña risita cuando Thorin se acercó demasiado a los puntos en que tenía cosquillas en sus costados. Thorin metió la pastilla bajo el agua y trabajó la raja del culo de Bilbo. Después de unos segundos dejó caer el jabón y se dedicó a masajear el área. Cuando los dedos de Thorin rozaron su entrada, Bilbo echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Gritó y se empujó contra la erección de Thorin.

—Todavía no, mi querida maravilla, —ronroneó Thorin, alcanzando a Bilbo la pastilla de jabón.

Bilbo se dio la vuelta y lavó a Thorin en el mismo orden, en caso de que hubiera algún significado cultural para ello. No estaba seguro de que juguetear con su polla fuera parte de ello, pero se negó a dejarlo de lado. Thorin gruñó su aprobación. Después de acabar con su lado frontal, Bilbo le pidió a Thorin que se girara también. Trabajó la espuma sobre su espalda y tomó especial cuidado en masajear los hombros que su amor siempre tenía tensos. Siguió su camino hacia la grieta entre las piernas de Thorin y le limpió concienzudamente, primero con la pastilla de jabón y luego con su mano. Thorin se retorcía cada vez que Bilbo tocaba su agujero. Bilbo sabía que aunque todavía era nuevo para Thorin, el enano tenía una especial debilidad por jugar de ese modo. También pensó que eventualmente se lo haría a él, con el mismo o mayor entusiasmo. Era un gran incentivo para ser lascivo.

—Levanta tus rodillas e inclínate sobre la parte más lejana del baño, —dijo Bilbo.

Thorin cumplió ansiosamente ya que sabía que no se iba a arrepentir.

Cuando la espalda de Thorin estaba lo suficiente fuera del agua para que Bilbo tuviera acceso a ella fácilmente, separó sus nalgas y empezó a lamer su entrada con lentas y largas lamidas. Escuchó un profundo gemido de ánimo. Continuó lamiendo de ese modo hasta que Thorin se retorció con impaciencia. Bilbo separó la apretada entrada con su lengua, deslizándola dentro y fuera hasta que su boca estaba muy abierta y no podía extenderla más adentro. Le aguijoneó húmedamente, moviendo su cabeza a la vez, los sonidos de su esfuerzo ahogados por los gruñidos de placer de Thorin. Bilbo alternó follar a su amante con la lengua y simplemente lamer alrededor de sus pliegues mientras su boca se recuperaba del entumecimiento.

—Nunca superaré lo obsceno que es que me lamas ahí, —dijo Thorin con voz ronca—. ¿Besas a tu prometico con esa lengua?

Bilbo detuvo sus labores. —Sí. Y le follo por el culo con ella, también, —le provocó Bilbo.

— ¡Eres una criatura traviesa!

Bilbo siguió lamiendo a su amante con frenesí. Alcanzó a coger la polla de Thorin y comenzó a bombearle a ritmo con su boca. Los gemidos de Thorin se convirtieron rápidamente en gritos sofocados mientras disparaba su liberación en la mano de Bilbo. Bilbo nunca había experimentado el clímax de Thorin con su lengua dentro de él. Era intenso de un modo que nunca había imaginado, y más intenso que tener su miembro dentro de él. Se tambaleó por ello como si también hubiera llegado a aliviarse.

Bilbo se limpió las manos. —Um, puedo quitar la mayoría con la toalla, pero creo que hemos ensuciado el agua un poco más.

Thorin se había sentado de nuevo en la bañera. —Bien, —dijo—. Un poco de semilla en el agua puede ser sucio de un modo festivo. Me gusta la idea de que asistas a nuestra cena de compromiso llevando un poco de mí sobre tu piel.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Quién tiene una boca obscena, ahora?

— ¿Quién, yo? —dijo Thorin mientras animaba físicamente a que Bilbo se pusiera en pie.

Antes de que Bilbo pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, Thorin tenía la garganta llena con la polla de Bilbo y empezó a trabajarla para no dejar duda de cuál era su meta. Bilbo gimoteó y se dejó llevar con impotencia. El ritmo de Thorin era fuerte y seguro y no pasó mucho hasta que Bilbo estaba retorciéndose y convulsionando su propio orgasmo en la boca de Thorin. Intencionadamente, Thorin se apartó y dejó que los dos últimos impulsos aterrizaran en el baño.

Mientras Bilbo se sentaba y se recuperaba, Thorin dijo: —Ahora hay restos de los ambos en el agua.

— ¿Es esto parte del ritual, también? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Bueno, para ser honesto esto no es un ritual enano, en realidad. Simplemente pensé que se sentiría más ceremonial si hiciéramos algo íntimo como lavarnos el uno al otro, —dijo Thorin.

—No sabías que fueras tan romántico, Thorin.

—Ni yo tampoco, si te digo la verdad. —Thorin se inclinó para reclamar un beso—. Te quiero. Lo que me acabas de hacer es poco menos que increíble.

—Se ha sentido bastante increíble desde donde yo estaba sentado también.

— ¿Estás listo para que nos lavemos el pelo el uno al otro? —preguntó Thorin.

— ¿Nos vamos a lavar el pelo?

—Bueno, sí. Queremos un pelo limpio y fresco para las trenzas que vamos a hacer. —Thorin sonrió con orgullo—. Ahora que no es secreto, quiero esas trenzas que me prometiste. No estoy seguro de que pueda hacer una en tu pelo. Tendremos que intentarlo.

De pronto Bilbo se sintió tímido. — ¿Quieres poner trenzas de cortejo en mi pelo?

—Más de lo que puedo contarte, —dijo Thorin con ternura.

Bilbo sonrió dulcemente pero su expresión rápidamente se tornó en horror.

— ¡Oh, Thorin! ¡No tengo cuentas ni nada con lo que atar tus trenzas!

—He pensado en eso. Tengo broches que puedes utilizar. Una vez lleguemos a Erebor, puedes cambiarlos con algo diferente si no te gustan. Por mi parte, tengo dos de mis cuentas personales que me gustaría compartir contigo.

— ¡Pero las mías para ti no son de mi parte! No serán suficientemente especiales, —se preocupó Bilbo.

—Está bien, —Thorin le calmó—. Si te preocupa, podemos hacerlo otro día cuando tengamos la oportunidad.

La pareja se lavó el pelo el uno al otro y salieron de la bañera para secarse también el uno al otro. Bilbo peinó con cuidado el pelo de Thorin. Escogió dos lugares para sus trenzas, a cada lado de las que Thorin ya llevaba.

—A los Hobbits les gusta la simetría —dijo Bilbo.

Thorin descubrió que, desafortunadamente, Bilbo parecía ridículo con trenzas visibles en su todavía corto pelo. No eran tan principescas como habían sido en la mente de Thorin. De hecho, parecían más bien antenas caídas. Thorin se conformó con una simple trenza anidada en la nuca de Bilbo, bajo su pelo. No era tan pública como le hubiera gustado, pero era mucho más digna.

Cuidadosamente, Thorin dijo: —Desearía que considerases dejarte crecer el pelo más largo para que las trenzas luzcan más apropiadas.

—Lo haré. Ya había estado considerándolo —aseguró Bilbo.

Thorin tenía dos pilas de ropa limpia y doblaba esperando por ellos. El resto del pedido del sastre había llegado justo a tiempo para que Thorin, Bilbo y el resto de la compañía pudieran vestir bien para la cena. Thorin revisó cómo le quedaban las ropas en el espejo y se tomó un momento para admirar sus nuevas trenzas.

—Bilbo, esta trenza no me parece familiar. —Parecía como si estuviera hecha de varios mechones y le recordaba a las espinas de los pescados.

—Es una trenza de la Comarca. Algunos de mis primos Took me enseñaron cómo hacerlas cuando era más joven. ¿No te gusta?

—No, me gusta. Bastante. Es solo que no esperaba algo tan… —la voz de Thorin se apagó.

—Ah, esperabas tener que enseñarme y que trastavillara. Puedo verlo ahora… llevando la trenza de cortejo del hobbit torcida, pero encantadora puesto que el pequeño habitante de la comarca no lo sabe hacerla mejor. —El tono de Bilbo era burlón pero alegre.

—Bueno, sí. En realidad.

Bilbo dijo: —Es bueno que luzcas tan increíble cuando estás llevando otra cosa que no sean tus ropas de viaje, de otro modo podría hacer otros planes tras nuestra fiesta en respuesta por haberme menospreciado de ese modo.

Thorin rodeó a Bilbo con sus brazos. —Tú. Solo. Inténtalo. Yo mismo tengo planes para ti, después. No me importa lo bello que estás con ese nuevo chaleco rojo. Estará en el suelo de nuestra habitación esta noche mientras me ruegas que reclame tu… mmppfh.

Thorin fue cortado por la lengua del hobbit en su boca. Dioses, adoraba a esa criatura.

*****

Fíli arrinconó a Kíli en su habitación poco después de que Bilbo se fuera.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué está pasando ahora? ¿De qué iba todo eso? —Fíli le preguntó.

—Me ofrecí para servir a Bilbo.

— ¿Era eso lo que no podías decirme?

—Sí. No quería decírtelo antes de que él aceptara. No me parecía bien.

—Espera, ¿qué tipo de servicio?

—Cualquier cosa que quiera. Protección. Lealtad. Amistad. Consuelo físico, si lo desea. Amor, si alguna vez tengo tanta suerte, —dijo Kíli con melancolía.

— ¿Realmente le dijiste que puede _"usarte”_ para consuelo físico? —Fíli pensaba que su hermano se había vuelto bastante audaz últimamente si estaba haciendo semejantes ofrecimientos personales.

—No declaré los dos últimos en particular, aunque estaban implicados, —dijo Kíli—. Mis promesas eran las tres primeras, de hecho. Supuse que si me estaba quedando para este desastre, quería tener al menos alguna conexión con él.

Fíli sintió ansiedad. —Así que, ¿te _quedas_ entonces? ¿No vas a salir corriendo?

—Sí, ha aceptado y voy a quedarme. Dolerá pero voy a superarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Fíli tenía miedo de tomarle la palabra a su hermano.

—Fíli, sé que antes hablé de huir, pero me he dado cuenta de que no sencillamente no puedo dejaros a vosotros dos.

—Sí estás seguro… —dijo Fíli cautelosamente.

— ¡Eres exasperante! ¡Sí, estoy seguro!

Fíli sonrió. — ¡Ahora estás hablando como Bilbo! Espera aquí.

Fíli dejó la habitación, volviendo un poco después con.. ¿el arco de Kíli?

Se explicó: —Bueno, cuando sospeché que hoy te pasaba algo, ya tenías las botas puestas así que no te las podía esconder. Sabía que no te irías sin tu arco, así que lo escodí bajo la cama de Ori.

Kíli miró fijamente a Fíli con incredulidad seguida de una sonrisa, y finalmente una carcajada. Fíli comenzó a reírse también, y entonces los hermanos parecían no poder parar.

Bofur asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y dijo: —Ey chicos, ¿ya ha empezado la fiesta?

Eso solo hizo que rieran más.

Cuando finalmente se calmaron, Fíli estaba completamente doblado, sujetándose el costado, y Kíli estaba secándose lágrimas de júbilo.

—Gracias, Fee. Necesitaba esto.

—Te lo dije: no vas a ir a ningún sitio sin mí.


	17. Una Fiesta Inesperada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las mesas (porque tuvieron que juntar más de una) estaban tan cargadas de comida esa tarde que era asombroso que no se rompieran. El lugar de Thorin estaba a la cabeza de las mesas con Bilbo, Fíli, y Kíli más cerca de él. Thorin miró a la compañía y estuvo complacido. Todos estaban vestidos con ropas nuevas y lucían muy elegantes. Los enanos estaban otra vez sanos y felices con sus heridas curándose y su agotamiento amainado. Aunque no estaban ataviados como lo hubieran estado en la sala real, por primera vez Thorin se sintió como si estuviera dando audiencia.

Alguien _debía_ de haber avisado a un par de los vendedores escogidos en el pueblo, de que el rey bajo la montaña estaba celebrando una fiesta privada en honor del Hobbit de Erebor esa tarde (los detalles habían sido omitidos), lo que resultó en varios regalos de comida y bebida enviados por el mensajero de los alojamientos de los enanos durante toda la tarde. También surgió una invitación para después de la fiesta, para seguirla en el pub (gratis, por supuesto), con dicho pub seguramente anunciando en la población que una fiesta enana se iba a celebrar allí antes de que acabara la noche. Que no se dijera que los mercaderes de Laketown se avergonzaban de mercadear descaradamente. De todos modos, Thorin estaba increíblemente complacido de que su estatus, historia o ambas cosas les hubieran vendido tan necesitadas comodidades después del duro camino que habían viajado. La gente de Laketown podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras apilaran provisiones y trataran a su grupo con amabilidad.

Las mesas (porque tuvieron que juntar más de una) estaban tan cargadas de comida esa tarde que era asombroso que no se rompieran. El lugar de Thorin estaba a la cabeza de las mesas con Bilbo, Fíli, y Kíli más cerca de él. Thorin miró a la compañía y estuvo complacido. Todos estaban vestidos con ropas nuevas y lucían muy elegantes. Los enanos estaban otra vez sanos y felices con sus heridas curándose y su agotamiento amainado. Aunque no estaban ataviados como lo hubieran estado en la sala real, por primera vez Thorin se sintió como si estuviera dando audiencia. Se levantó y llamó la atención de sus enanos antes de que la comida se acabara. También hizo levantarse a Bilbo.

Thorin habló con autoridad. —Amigos, me gustaría anunciar oficialmente mi compromiso con Bilbo Baggins, hijo de Bungo, pronto Príncipe Consorte bajo la montaña. Nos hemos vinculado en batalla y hemos decidido pronfundizar ese vínculo más allá de la fraternidad, entrelazando todos los días de nuestras vidas como esposos.

Thorin tomó la mano de Bilbo y le sonrió con orgullo.

Se lanzaron vítores en todas las mesas. Fíli y Kíli eran los más apagados, pero aplaudieron y levantaron sus bebidas como lo hicieron los demás. Bilbo sonrió y miró a sus amigos. Si su mirada se entretuvo un poco más en Kíli, nadie más lo notó.

Thorin se puso más serio. —Estamos enfrentando la última y más importante parte de nuestro viaje. Aunque estamos anunciando nuestra intención de unirnos, nuestra concentración en estos tiempos que se acercan debe de estar en reclamar Erebor para nuestra gente. Digo “nuestra” porque Bilbo es uno de nosotros por siempre. No planearemos la boda ni romperemos nuestra concentración hasta que conozcamos nuestro destino en Erebor, sea el que sea.

Asentimientos solemnes y murmullos de aprobación vinieron de la compañía. Nadie hubiera discutido si Thorin hubiera querido casarse esa misma noche, pero querían apoyar la decisión de su líder.

Thorin continuó: —No creo que sea necesario decirlo, pero desde este día en adelante a Bilbo Baggins se le tiene que rendir la misma cortesía y respeto que me ofrecéis a mí. Probablemente más de la que me ofrecéis, ¡en realidad! —Thorin bromeó.

Ese último comentario fue respuesto con risas. Thorin raramente bromeaba y muchos estaban agradablemente sorprendidos por su broma.

—Cambiando de tema, respecto a… eh… ciertos rumores circulando entre vosotros: Nadie puede abordar a Bilbo con preguntas de carácter sexual, sin importar su “importancia académica”. Ir más allá será considerado no solo totalmente inapropiado, sino también será procesable que alguien hable de semejantes cosas con _mí_ prometido.

Ori al menos tuvo el buen sentido de parecer avergonzado. Alguien tosió incómodamente. Kíli sonrió ligeramente entre dientes con el pequeño placer de saber el secreto al completo de la propia boca de Bilbo.

Thorin continuó rápidamente después del aviso, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa con los brazos y una sonrisa aún más amplia. —Dejemos que este delicioso banquete sea nuestra fiesta de compromiso. ¡Disfrutad de esta noche como si mañana no hubiera riesgo de tener resaca!

Otro clamor recorrió las mesas, éste considerablemente más fuerte y estrepitoso.

Kíli le dio un codazo a su hermano. Tuvieron una conversación silenciosa con ojos y cejas antes de que Fíli finalmente se pusiera en pie elevando su jarra.

— ¡Brindo por mi tío y mi rey, por su unión con el valeroso e increíblemente útil Bilbo Baggins! ¡Que el infortunio os persiga por el resto de vuestras vidas y no os alcance ni una sola vez! ¡Por el rey y el príncipe consorte de Erebor!

Thorin tomó a Bilbo en sus brazos y le besó profundamente mientras el grupo se hacía eco del brindis de Fíli. La compañía ululó y continuó haciéndolo cuando el beso se prolongó demasiado. Cuando la pareja se separó al fin, Thorin sonrió más ampliamente de lo que ninguno de ellos le había visto hacer antes. Bilbo estaba sonrojado y un poco jadeante. Tomaron sus asientos como señal de que la cena había comenzado oficialmente.

Kíli vació su jarra de metal en un tiempo record. Quería emborracharse lo suficiente para amortiguar su dolor. Kíli reconfortó a Fíli dándole unas palmadas en el muslo cuando éste se sentó de nuevo. Los hermanos habían acordado que, como primer heredero, era el lugar de Fíli brindar por la unión, pero Kíli sabía que Fíli se sentía culpable por brindar por algo que finalmente le causaría dolor a Kíli. Su hermano había discutido con él para encontrar un modo de evitarlo, pero Kíli insistió en que no era solo lo esperado, sino también lo correcto para la posición de Fíli. Kíli quería odiar a Thorin, pero lo encontró difícil. A pesar de que Kíli conocía muy bien la mirada que Thorin lucía, solo podía envidiar su expresión un poco. Kíli había amado a Thorin muchísimo toda su vida. Si hubiese sido otro el que hubiese hecho brillar a Thorin de alegría como los Valar (o fuera cualquier otro menos Bilbo quien hubiera reclamado el corazón de Kíli), él hubiera sido el que estaría animando con más fuerza.

*****

La cena en sí fue larga y alegre. La comida volaba por los aires, las risas se podían oír más allá de la casa, se cantaron canciones, y las reservas de cerveza y vino menguaron rápidamente. Bilbo miraba de reojo a Kíli, que parecía estar evitando enfurruñarse intentando emborracharse. Por su parte, Kíli echó a Bilbo varias ojeadas, pero no había sido pillado por el objeto de su deseo. Kíli también notó con cierto fastidio que le estaba llevando una espantosa cantidad de tiempo sofocar el ardor en su pecho con cerveza. Fíli permaneció con su cara de fiesta pero le echaba regulares vistazos a su hermano para evaluar cómo lo estaba llevando. Thorin estaba increíblemente jubiloso y habló mucho, pero solo tenía ojos para Bilbo.

Cuando la comida y la cerveza fueron agotadas, se decidió que la fiesta se movería al pub (no tenía sentido declinar la generosidad del posadero en esa afortunada ocasión, después de todo). Thorin sabía que el simple rumor de su aparición en el establecimiento atraería negocio adicional para el posadero esa noche. Siendo como había sido quien les había enviado los toneles de cerveza y vino para la fiesta, Thorin quería concederle el favor a cambio.

Con la decisión tomada de mover la celebración, Bilbo se encontró delante de una especie de cola donde aceptó los buenos deseos de los miembros de su grupo. Su prometido permaneció a unos pasos con otra cola ante él. Bilbo fue abrazado agresivamente y su espina dorsal casi se salió de sitio por los entusiásticos golpes en su espalda. Cuando llegó Bofur, Bilbo se puso de puntillas para susurrarle un pedido para un proyecto de una talla especial que tenía en mente. Bofur sonrió con benevolencia, pidiéndole a Bilbo que le recordara el pedido al día siguiente, cuando hubiera más oportunidades de que lo recordara.

Kíli y Fíli se colocaron primero en la cola de Thorin, Fíli después de Kíli para poder vigilar a su hermano.

—Felicidades, Thorin, —dijo Kíli con alegría convincente.

Thorin contempló a Kíli con amor de tío y le abrazó sinceramente. Se separaron y Thorin se lo agradeció con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Fíli fue el siguiente, deteniéndose un momento para observar cómo Kíli se dirigía al final de la cola de Bilbo. —Te deseo lo mejor para ti y para Bilbo. Os debo a los dos una disculpa por lo de ese otro… asunto personal. El que mencioné cuando… yo, eh, sí. No pensé realmente en los problemas que podría ocasionar. No pretendía que Bilbo fuera inapropiadamente interrogado.

—Deberías considerarte afortunado de que seas demasiado mayor para que te ponga sobre mis rodillas. Si ese día no hubiera estado tan afectado por el resto de tus palabras, quizás lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, —dijo Thorin parte en broma y parte en serio antes de abrazar fuertemente a su heredero—. Si pudiste aceptar mi disculpa, yo ciertamente puedo aceptar la tuya. Gracias, Fíli.

Después del abrazo, Fíli hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue a colocarse tras de Kíli.

Bilbo observó cómo Kíli se unía a su cola. Él y Kíli se habían estado esquivando a propósito antes de la cena, a pesar de que Thorin había insistido en que sus sobrinos permanecieran cerca. Sabía que hubiera parecido raro que Kíli no hiciera lo que los demás estaban haciendo y le ofreciera sus deseos, pero Bilbo no tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar cuando fuera el turno de Kíli. Bilbo abrazó y habló con los otros, manteniendo a Kíli en su vision periférica. Inevitablemente, Kíli quedó frente a él al final. Bilbo estaba de pronto agradecido de no haber bebido mucho todavía, porque Kíli estaba irresistible y despanpanante en su atuendo azul y gris.

Kíli fijó sus ojos en los de Bilbo, buscando algo que decirle. —Bilbo, yo... —comenzó, pero no parecía saber cómo seguir.

Bilbo aleteó sus brazos una vez contra su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza medio elevando los hombros, sintiéndose a la vez incómodo y sin saber qué decir. Decidió empujar a Kíli contra él en un abrazo que Kíli devolvió con fuerza, respirando profundamente el aroma de Bilbo.

—Lo sé, —dijo Bilbo en voz baja contra el pelo de Kíli—. Yo también, Kíli. Yo también.

Kíli inhaló bruscamente y apretó con fuerza a Bilbo de nuevo antes de apartarse e irse sin una segunda mirada atrás.

Bilbo todavía estaba mirando en la dirección hacia donde Kíli había desaparecido cuando se dio cuenta de que Fíli estaba el último en la cola, todavía esperando pacientemente su turno.

—Oh, um, sí. Bien, entonces, —Bilbo farfulló.

Notó una mirada peculiar en el rostro de Fíli. Era una sonrisa triste que parecía bastante fuera de lugar en una ocasión como esa. Bilbo recordó cómo ese mismo día Fíli les había avisado a él y a Kíli de que Thorin le estaba buscando. La comprensión comenzó a crecer en su interior. Bilbo bajó la mirada hacia sus pies y de nuevo hacia Fíli con un pequeño resoplido de resignación.

Echó un ligero vistazo a Fíli y preguntó: — ¿Cuánto sabes?

Fíli hizo un gesto para que Bilbo le diera su abrazo. Cuando estuvo cerca del oído de Bilbo dijo: —Suficiente para esperar desesperadamente que sepas qué estás haciendo.

Deshizo el abrazo, inclinó la cabeza y fue a reunirse con su hermano.

Bilbo miró hacia Thorin para ver si se había dado cuenta pero el rey estaba siendo concienzudamente arrinconado por Glóin, que estaba compartiendo entusiásticamente su experiencia marital. Bilbo decidió rescatarle.

*****

Para cuando Bilbo y Thorin llegaron al pub el lugar estaba lleno de gente. La llegada de Thorin causó mucho revuelo, y la de Bilbo casi más. El posadero estaba más que complacido con la concurrencia. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba costando saciar la sed de los enanos, todavía iba a hacer más del doble con el resto de gente que se había presentado para verlos. Además, esa era la primera vez que había conseguido tener al rey en su establecimiento. Eso seguro que iba a procurarle negocio durante meses.

*****

Kíli se había sentado en la barra casi tan pronto como habían llegado al pub. El posadero le ofreció una cerveza.

— ¿No tienes nada más fuerte? —preguntó Kíli miserablemente.

El posadero le echó una mirada apreciativa. — ¿Ojos verdes y pelo rubio?

Fíli estaba impresionado.

—Cerca. Ojos pardos y pelo arenoso, —dijo Kíli.

El posadero le sirvió un vaso con un líquido transparente. —Un par de estos deberían bastar. ¿Y para tu amigo?

—Apoyo moral, —confirmó Fíli.

El posadero le sirvió otro a Fíli. Los dos hermanos cogieron sus vasos y cada uno se lo tomó de un gran trago.

Fíli golpeó el suyo contra el bar, los ojos lagrimeando. — ¡Esta cosa podría quemar el pelo de un caballo!

La garganta de Kíli quemaba y sus ojos lagrimeaban como los de Fíli. —¡Mejor manerla lejos de tu barba, entonces! Maldición, esta cosa es _fuerte_.

— ¿Otra?

— ¡Eso mismo!

*****

Después de una hora, Thorin se dio cuenta divertido de que nunca antes había visto a Bilbo seriamente bebido. Aunque no estaba participando en ningún concurso de bebida (al contrario que Dwalin, que estaba mano a mano con el capitán de la guardia), Bilbo estaba ingiriendo ciertamente una cantidad respetable de la cerveza del pub por su cuenta. Thorin miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo su propia embriaguez por el alcohol ingerido cuando empezó a pensar en cómo adoraba a los miembros de la compañía. Thorin sabía secretamente que era un borracho afectuoso. Se alegraba de que nadie les estuviera tratando mal o menospreciando como los Hombres habían hecho en otros tiempos. Todos sus enanos se lo estaban pasando a lo grande entre ellos además de con la gente del pueblo (todos menos Kíli y Fíli, parecía). Habían estado sentados en la barra del bar desde antes de que Thorin hubiera llegado y se estaban manteniendo apartados. Todavía bebiendo, por supuesto, pero parecía que estaban apagados. Thorin se sintió culpable porque estaba seguro de que tenían miedo de defraurdarle de nuevo. Decidió ir hacia ellos y decirles que no se preocuparan por ello esa noche.

 

Kíli estaba completamente borracho para cuando Thorin llegó hasta él. Fíli había bajado el ritmo un poco para poder vigilar a su hermano, pero dejó que Kíli siguiera bebiendo tanto como quisiera. Si un enano no podía ponerse ciego de alcohol en la noche en que su amor anunciaba que iba a casarse con otro, ¿en qué otro momento podría hacerlo?

Thorin pasó un brazo por encima de sus dos sobrinos. —Quiero que disfrutéis esta noche. No quiero que os controléis porque penséis que voy a echarlos la charla sobre la familia y las responsabilidades.

—N-nosotros nos lo stamosh pasando bien, Thorn, —Kíli consiguió mascullar.

Fíli sonrió. —Como puedes ver, ¡nos lo estamos pasando en grande!

— ¿Cómo ha llegado Kíli a estar más borracho que tú tan rápidamente, Fíli? —Thorin había visto beber a los dos chicos, pero su nivel era usualmente similar en cualquier momento de la noche.

—Kíli ha decidido probar los licores destilados más fuertes. Yo volví a tomar cerveza unas cuantas bebidas atrás.

—Mmmm-mmmm, —asintió Kíli.

—Cuida de tu hermano, Fíli. Yo… yo no podría soportar que algo os sucediera a ninguno de los dos. Puede que hayais crecido, pero todavía sois mis chicos. —Thorin sintió la amenaza de sus sentimientos queriendo escapar a través de sus ojos. Maldita cerveza.

—Nosotros también te queremos, Thorin, —dijo Thorin.

Kíli intentó hablar de nuevo. —Shí. Amo… Bilbo.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron ambos Fíli y Thorin al mismo tiempo.

Justo entonces se oyeron hurras al otro lado del bar y los clientes aplaudiendo rítmicamente.

Bilbo había enseñado a su lado de la taverna (a enanos y hombres por igual) una canción de borrachos de la comarca y ahora estaba _bailando encima de la mesa_ intentando guiarles a todos en el coro. Durante la segunda ronda había conseguido casi total participación y les estaba encandilando con un intrincado movimiento de pies. Fíli estaba aliviado por lo oportuno del momento. Thorin pensó que Kíli justo se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Bilbo; Fíli sabía que Kíli no estaba notando nada que no estuviera a dos pasos frente a él.

Thorin estaba fascinado por el espectáculo que Bilbo estaba dando. No tenía ni idea de que tuviera _eso_ en él. La boca de Thorin estaba curvada en una sonrisa abierta, como si estuviera intentando encontrar palabras y no pudiera. Bilbo se fijó en él e intentó arrastrarle para que cantara con ellos, pero Thorin estaba reticente.

En algún lugar en su abotargamiento, Kíli pensó que si Thorin no iba a bailar y cantar con Bilbo, él lo haría. Siendo como era un razonamiento en estado de embriaguez, tuvo perfecto sentido para Kíli que ese fuera un modo en que podía mostrarse mejor que Thorin. Fíli no tuvo elección y le siguió, y también se llevó a "Thorn" hacia allí con ellos.

Bilbo estaba sorprendido por ese giro de la situación, pero también estaba profundamente influenciado por el alcohol y no tenía claridad mental para el sufrimiento de Kíli. Así que resultó que el future Príncipe Consorte, el rey bajo la montaña y al menos la mitad de los asistentes en el pub de Laketown cantaron una canción de borrachos hobbit una y otra vez durante al menos un cuarto de hora mientras el Príncipe Consorte y el heredero de Durin más joven bailaban vigorosamente sobre una mesa para divertimento de todos. Incluso la mandíbula de Dwalin llegaba hasta el suelo ante la imagen. El posadero estaba tratando de resolver cómo llevar la situación.

Finalmente la embriaguez de Kíli pudo con él durante los últimos coros y consiguió tropezar y llevarse por delante a Bilbo. Cayeron sobre la mesa con Kíli aterrizando sobre Bilbo. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un prolongado momento, pero Fíli tuvo a su hermano fuera de Bilbo y de pie en el suelo antes de que pudiera suceder algo irreversible.

Fíli decidió que era tiempo de que volvieran a la casa. Kíli estaba tan ido que ni siquiera pudo discutir. Con no poco esfuerzo, Fíli llevó a Kíli a casa, escaleras arriba y lo metió en la cama.

Fíli le besó en la frente. —Buenas noches, Kee. Sueña en cualquier cosa menos hobbits.

Thorin también había tomado el final desgarbado del espectáculo de Bilbo como una señal de que debían volver a la casa. Bilbo no estaba tan ido como Kíli, afortunadamente, y no necesitó ayuda para llegar allí. Resultó que Bilbo también era un borracho afectuoso. _Muy_ afectuoso, parecía. Aunque, aún embriagado, el hobbit mantuvo su sentido de la propiedad en el bar. Una vez estuvieron solos en la calle, lo suficientemente lejos de la taverna, Bilbo intentó empujar a Thorin contra los edificios, exigiendo besos e intentando llevarle hacia las sombras para _más_. Hizo morritos adorablemente frustrado cuando Thorin insistió en esperar hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en sus propios alojamientos. Una vez de regreso en su habitación, Bilbo no perdió tiempo en quedarse desnudo. Gateó por la cama, se estiró con las piernas bien abiertas y asió las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Le guiñó un ojo a Thorin pícaramente y dijo: —Está bien, futuro marido. ¿Por qué no me das lo que tienes?

Thorin no perdió tiempo en despojarse de sus ropas para hacer precisamente eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la Autora:** Como siempre, estoy muy agradecida por todos vuestros comentarios. También estoy emocionada con todos y cada uno de los que habéis llegado conmigo hasta tan lejos.  <3


	18. El día después

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un corto capítulo de estilo cronológico de las conversaciones que ocurrieron la mañana/tarde después de la fiesta de compromiso.

**8:30 am**

Thorin se despertó con las quejas de Bilbo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Bilbo?

— ¿Serías tan amable de apagar el sol, por favor? —pidió Bilbo.

Thorin dejó caer su almohada sobre el rostro de Bilbo. — ¿Mejor?

—Sí, y pide a los pájaron que bajen el sonido, si no les importa, —Bilbo bromeó, de algún modo amortiguado.

Thorin cerró los ojos de nuevo. —No tengo la habilidad de dominar pájaros, me temo.

—Bueno, ¿para qué sirves, entonces? —Bilbo golpeó a Thorin con la almohada.

Thorin giró y se colocó sobre el hobbit quejica y le hizo cosquillas en una sensible zona en su costado. — ¡No decías eso anoche!

— ¡P-para! —Bilbo se estaba carcajeando en contra de su voluntad—. ¡No me hagas cosquillas! ¡Th-thorin!

—Dime que te hago mucho bien y me detendré, —le provocó Thorin.

—Sí. ¡SÍ! ¡Eres bueno y útil y maravilloso y todo lo demás!

Las cosquillas se acabaron y Bilbo abrió los ojos. Thorin le estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo _de verdad_. Era casi perturbador.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bilbo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

—Cansado. Resacoso. ¿Por qué preguntas? —preguntó Bilbo cautelosamente.

—Los hobbits... ¿olvidan cosas? ¿Cuando beben? ¿Cuando han estado bebiendo? —Thorin estaba claramente llevando una dirección.

—Uh, a veces. —Bilbo entró en pánico durante un momento. ¿Había llamado Kíli a Thorin o había dicho otra cosa terriblemente incriminatoria? No _creía_ que…

— ¿Qué recuerdas de anoche? —Thorin todavía estaba sonriendo ampliamente, lo que a Bilbo le pareció una mala señal.

—Nos comprometimos, cenamos, yo… —Bilbo decidió que iba a saltarse para parte con Kíli y Fíli por ahora—. Yo… fui felicitado por nuestros amigos, fuimos al pub y… oh. —Bilbo levantó la mirada hacia Thorin que ahora estaba sonriendo como un bobo—. ¿Creo recordar que canté un poco? —Levantó las cejas, avergonzado. Thorin estaba asintiendo en apoyo—. ¿Y bailé?

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras semejante exhibitionista, Bilbo. ¡Hay más Took en ti, como tú dices, de lo que habías dado a entender! —Thorin se estaba deleitando bastante con el recuerdo del espectáculo de Bilbo. Ya se había convertido en su favorito.

—Recuerdo que cantaste conmigo, también, pero no eras tú con el que estaba bailando. ¿Era Kíli? ¿Kíli bailó conmigo? — _Seguramente no_ , pensó Bilbo.

— ¡Sí! Pensé que iba a quedarme en el sitio ante la imagen de los dos bailando sobre la mesa. Estaba más borracho de lo que le he visto nunca. Ni siquiera sabía que supiese bailar. ¡O tú, de hecho! No sabía que cantabas, tampoco.

—A los Hobbits nos encanta cantar y bailar. Nos enseñan desde que somos, uh, pequeños —Bilbo le informó, distraído con algo en la clavícula de Thorin.

Bilbo dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo de Thorin y el resto de la noche volvió a su mente, también. Cómo había tratado de ofrecer a Thorin públicos favores sexuales en su camino a casa. Cómo había dejado chupetones sobre el cuello y torso de Thorin. Y sus caderas. Y sus muslos. Si recordaba bien, puede que hubieran también en los empeines de sus pies. También había cierto monton de… ah… evidencia del placer de Bilbo en la piel de Thorin.

Thorin notó que Bilbo estaba mirándole fijamente y sonrió de nuevo. —Veo que también recuerdas otras cosas. No te horrorices. Tú también pareces igual de arruinado, amor. Me sorprendería que hoy pudieras andar cómodamente.

Bilbo notó cómo Thorin le estaba mirando _lascivamente_. — ¡Pareces muy complacido contigo mismo!

—Lo estoy. Aunque más complacido contigo. —Thorin se inclinó para hociquearle—. Dije que era feliz de que finalmente pudiéramos ser abiertos con nuestra relación delante de la compañía. Tú respondiste enredándote firmemente en mi cuello y no dejándome ir hasta que casi dolía. Haz trazado una vereda de destrucción por mi cuerpo.

—Y tú en el mío, según recuerdo.

— ¡No es mi culpa que tu sabor sea tan apetecible! O luzcas tan bien con mis marcas sobre ti. —Las manos de Thorin comenzaron a deambular mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre los hombros de Bilbo.

Bilbo se contoneó bajo Thorin. —Por muy delicioso que sea, me he despertado en las peores condiciones después de una noche de beber más intensamente de lo que he bebido en meses. Necesito un lavabo y más agua que verter en mí… en ese exacto orden.

Thorin parecía decepcionado.

Bilbo acarició la mejilla de Thorin y dijo: —Todo a partir de ese punto es negociable, te lo aseguro.

 

**10:00 am**

Kíli se despertó en un estado terrible. Tenía nauseas, su cabeza palpitaba, le dolía el cuerpo… incluso le dolía el pelo. No estaba seguro de haber estado nunca. La última cosa que podía recordar con claridad era abrazar a Bilbo.

— _Lo sé. Yo también, Kíli. Yo también._

No sabía qué hubiera sido peor: Haber sentido cuánto le amaba Bilbo en ese momento, o que Bilbo nunca le hubiera llegado a amar.

Kíli se sentó y trató de estirarse. Resultó bastante difícil.

— ¡Buenos días, rayo de sol! —dijo Fíli, un poco demasiado alto.

— ¡Shhh! —protestó Kíli.

— ¿Tienes un caso grave de día-después?

—Bastante malo. No recuerdo la mayor parte de la noche después de que partiéramos hacia el pub —admitió Kíli.

Fíli le miró como el gato que se había comido el canario. —Oh, ¿de _verdad_?

Kíli conocía esa mirada. —Esto no es bueno, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, vamos a ver. Solo si crees que es malo que le hayas dicho a Thorin que amabas a Bilbo y entonces bailaras con el hobbit sobre una mesa del bar. —Fíli sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oh, ja ja. Eres tan listo, Fee —dijo Kíli con tanto sarcasmo como pudo congregar en su condición.

—Lo digo en serio, Kee.

Kíli hizo caso omiso de su hermano. —Si esas cosas sucedieron de verdad, o estaría aquí tirado con los huesos rotos o con un cálido hobbit. Puesto que ninguna de las dos opciones parece ser el caso, no veo cómo puede ser posible.

Fíli relató los eventos de la noche anterior para su hermano, con cuidado de explicar cómo se había despertado sin ninguna herida ni compañero de cama. Kíli estaba debidamente mortificado. No estaba seguro de si estaba aliviado o enojado por el hecho de que no recordaba haber cantado con Bilbo. Decidió que probablemente era una bendición.

**11:00 am**

Kíli se dirigió a la cocina. Esperaba que meter algo en su estómago se lo asentaría un poco. Thorin estaba cortando un fruto desconocido.

— ¿Cómo te va hoy, sobrino? —preguntó Thorin jobialmente.

—Me encuentro mejor, —contestó Kíli sinceramente.

Notó que Thorin tenía marcas rojas en su cuello y en su clavícula expuesta. Era inequívoco de lo que eran y Kíli le envidió. Decidió que iba a pretender que no las veía. Thorin canturreó una tonada mientras Kíli revolvía la despensa buscando algo que pareciera bueno.

Dwalin se les unió. — ¿Han quedado alguna de esas galletas? ¿Las que llevaban chocolate?

—Muy posiblemente todavía queda alguna en el plato de la esquina, —dijo Thorin antes de seguir canturreando.

—Hoy estás de un buen humor nauseabundo, Thorin —dijo Kíli con acritud.

Dwalin apareció de nuevo en el pasillo con un puñado de sus premios de chocolate. — ¡Por supuesto que lo está! Por el estado de su cuello, menuda noche ha pasado.

Kíli puso los ojos en blanco. Thorin sonrió pero no dijo nada.

—También diría que has dado tanto como has recibido —Dwalin alagó a su amigo—. He visto a Bilbo hoy. ¡Ha salido de escaramuzas con menos marcas! Anoche alguien estaba hambriento de hobbit sin duda. —Dwalin le guiñó un ojo a Thorin.

Kíli salió corriendo de la habitación.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó Dwalin.

—Anoche se emborrachó de licores fuertes. Probablemente tenía que vomitar —explicó Thorin.

Dwalin rio. —He tenido una resaca de esas antes. No envidio al muchacho.

**1:00 pm**

Bilbo encontró a Bofur en la sala común.

—Así que, ¿el pedido que te hice ayer? —preguntó Bilbo.

Bofur sonrió afectuosamente y asintió. —Ah, sí. Cuentas para el pelo.

— ¿Es algo que serías capaz de hacer?

—Bueno, es una talla muy pequeña, pero estoy bastante seguro de que puedo manejarme. Normalmente estarían echas de metal, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero ni soy un enano ni un herrero. Sin embargo a los Hobbits les gusta la madera, y siento que serían más como yo si estuvieran hechas de ese material. Si eso le supone un problema siempre puedo encargar una más regias en el futuro.

—No —Bofur le tranquilizó—. Creo que madera puede estar bien. ¿Qué quieres grabar en ellas?

—Oh, no había pensado en ello —admitió Bilbo.

—El tiempo que tarde en hacerlo depende de la complejidad del diseño. Sin embargo, tengo ojo para los pequeños detalles. ¿Cuántas quieres?

—Solo dos.

Bofur lo consideró. —Solo necesitaré un par de bloques pequeños de madera y una idea para el diseño. Dos cuentas no deberían de costarme mucho de crear.

—Gracias, Bofur.

—Para lo que necesites, colega —contestó Bofur con cariño.

**2:00 pm**

Kíli encontró a Bilbo inesperadamente solo en el salón. Se quedaron de pie mirándose con nerviosismo.

Bilbo habló primero, intentando parecer desenfadado. —Tenemos que encontrar un modo de superar este problema de comunicación que hemos desarrollado.

Kíli contestó, su antención no en la cara de Bilbo sino en las marcas en su cuello. —Quizás es porque no se me está permitido decirte todo lo que querría decirte.

Bilbo se llevó la mano al cuello, cohibido. — ¿No solíamos hablar de otras cosas que no fueran sobre el amor, Kíli?

Kíli alargó la mano y acarició suavemente la mano que Bilbo estaba usando para intentar ocultar los chupetones.

—Pido perdón por no saber qué decirte ahora mismo, —dijo en voz baja—. Cuando estoy frente a ti solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que deseo ser quien saboree tu cuello y bese tus labios.

—Kíli...

Kíli levantó la mano otra vez. —Sé que decir estas cosas no nos ayuda a ninguno de los dos, así que acabo no diciendo nada.

—Yo también —admitió Bilbo.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú podrías tenerlas, las cosas que dices que deseas de mí. —El dolor en la voz de Kíli era patente—. Yo puedo decir todo lo que siento y aún así despertarme totalmente solo.

Kíli se detuvo para mirar a Bilbo por un momento antes de irse y dejarle solo una vez más en la sala.

**3:00 pm**

Fíli y Kíli se sentaron en la reunión que Balin, Dwalin, y Thorin habían comenzado.  
Kíli casi estaba agradecido por su resaca. Le daba la oportunidad de estar taciturno sin tener que explicar su mal humor.

Balin explicó que iban a tener que subir el río en un bote antes de poder cargar y continuar en ponis hacia la falda de la montaña. Había mucha logística en la que trabajar, como llevar los ponis al punto de encuentro, cuándo tiempo duraría el viaje antes de llegar a ese punto, y cuán peligroso sería. Parecía que la ciudad no tenía problema en proveer de provisiones, los botes, o incluso los ponis, pero la compañía no recibiría fuerzas adicionales para luchar. Se les ofrecería una escolta que acabaría cuando los botes fueran entregados en el punto de encuentro. Mientras Balin hablaba, la sangre de Kíli se agitaba por otra cosa que no fuera Bilbo por primera vez desde que habían llegado a Laketown. Se unió a la discusión con entusiasmo, haciendo sugerencias y forjando planes.

Fíli también volvió a la vida a la vez que su hermano, anotando frenéticos apuntes mientras hablaban. Thorin estaba orgulloso de su interés. La montaña había alcanzado al linaje de Durin y él podía ver que Fíli y Kíli habían oído su llamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de autora:** Todavía estoy siguiendo vagamente el libro. Es claramente un universo alternativo en algunas partes (como debe de ser si vamos a tener romance) y me estoy tomando algunas libertades con algunos hecho para manipular a los personajes :) Una vez dejen Laketown, el tiempo en la historia pasará un poco más rápido.


	19. Ausencia y comprensión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —No, solo estaba buscando a Kíli o Fíli. ¿Los has visto por aquí?  
> Thorin negó con la cabeza. —No, se han ido un par de días o así. Están explorando lo que nos queda de camino.  
> — ¿QUÉ? —gritó Bilbo tan alto que los tres se sobresaltaron.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Bilbo había visto o hablado con Kíli y se estaba preocupando. Menos cuando Bilbo había estado enfermo, había pasado tiempo con Kíli cada día desde que había dejado Bag End. No había visto a Fíli, tampoco, ahora que lo pensaba. Aunque era normal durante su descanso en Laketown no ver a alguien de la compañía por un día o dos, Fíli y Kíli habían pasado de estar siempre por medio a ser invisibles. Bilbo estaba triste por su última conversación con Kíli. Quizás todo había sido demasiado para él y necesitaba esquivar a Bilbo durante un tiempo. A Bilbo le dolía pensar eso, pero entendía el impulso. Honestamente, Bilbo no estaba seguro de haber podido manejar la fiesta de compromiso con tanta elegancia si sus lugares hubieran sido cambiados. Se imaginó que podía preguntar por los hermanos con cierta indiferencia para no levantar sospechas y encontrar a alguien que supiera de su paradero.

*****

Thorin, Dwalin, y Balin estaban alrededor de la mesa discutiendo sobre los tipos y las cantidades de las provisiones que deberían llevar con ellos a la montaña cuando Thorin vió a Bilbo.

— ¡Bilbo! ¿Necesitas mi ayuda con algo? —preguntó Thorin.

—No, solo estaba buscando a Kíli o Fíli. ¿Les has visto por aquí?

Thorin negó con la cabeza. —No, estarán fuera probablemente otro par de días o así. Están explorando lo que nos queda de camino.

— ¿QUÉ? —gritó Bilbo tan fuerte que los tres enanos se sobresaltaron.

—Nuestro viaje desde Laketown hasta los límites de la montaña va a ser complicado —explicó Thorin—. Están echando un ojo más adelante para hacernos saber lo que debemos esperar para planear el viaje con más eficiencia.

Thorin empezó a preocuparse porque Bilbo se había vuelto pálido como un fantasma.

Dwalin y Balin se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos ante el estallido de Bilbo.

—P-pero están los dos solos. ¿Y si encuentran algún peligro? ¿Qué pasa si se encuentran con algo malo? —La cabeza de Bilbo dio vueltas con terribles escenarios.

—Mejor dos que todos nosotros, si hay peligro. Siendo solo dos tienen el sigilo de su parte. También son ágiles guerreros —explicó Thorin pacientemente.

—Estarán bien, muchacho —le confortó Balin.

—Sí, sí. —Bilbo no estaba mirando a ninguno de ellos mientras caminó hacia la puerta—. Perdón por la interrupción.

Dejó la habitación aturdido.

Thorin se disculpó ante Dwalin y Balin para seguir a Bilbo. Lo alcanzó y con cuidado lo hizo girarse.

— ¿Bilbo? ¿Qué ocurre?

—No sabía que estabas planeando enviar exploradores. Ha sido un shock, eso es todo. Ni siquiera sabía nada y tú sabes lo que esos dos significan para mí. Estoy preocupado por ellos.

—También significan mucho para mí, Bilbo.

—Por supuesto que lo hacen. Yo solo… ¿por qué ellos?

—Dwalin, Balin, y yo ya habíamos acordado que serían los mejores para el trabajo cuando Kíli se ofreció voluntario antes de que tuvieramos la oportunidad de preguntar —dijo Thorin con orgullo.

El corazón de Bilbo dio un vuelco. — ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace un par de días. El día después de nuestro compromiso, de hecho. Estaban tan ansiosos por ir que partieron antes de que se pusiera el sol. Lo recuerdo porque Kíli estaba de bajón por la resaca que tuvo. —Thorin soltó una risa—. Ciertamente tenía mala pinta. Diría que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se acerque a un licor de nuevo.

Bilbo sonrió sin muchas ganas.

Thorin abrazó a Bilbo contra su pecho y le besó en la cabeza. —Por favor, no te preocupes, mi querido amor. Es conmovedor que te preocupes tanto por ellos. Por favor, entiende que los chicos son salvajes pero son muy capaces. Son unos excelentes exploradores, a pesar de la situación con los trolls. Fíli y Kíli también llevan a ese arquero Bard con ellos, lo que no es poco de acuerdo con el capitán de la guardia.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Bilbo—. Perdón por interrumpir.

Thorin besó a su prometido en la mejilla. —No hay necesidad de que te disculpes.

*****

Bilbo subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Fíli y Kíli y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Kíli. Bilbo se imaginó que era un buen emplazamiento para ponderar las cosas que recorrían su mente, concretamente que Kíli había partido en una peligrosa misión de exploración el día después del compromiso. No, Kíli se había ofrecido _voluntario_ para una peligrosa misión de exploración el día después del compromiso. No solo eso, no se había despedido. Bilbo ni siquiera había tenido el consuelo de decirle nada antes de que se hubiese ido.

Bilbo estuvo meditando hasta que se cansó de soportar su peso sobre sus codos y cambió de postura para acunar la almohada de Kíli. Supuso que no tenía derecho a esperar nada de Kíli. Dejando a un lado las promesas de Kíli de amor o servicio, Bilbo todavía se estaba casando con otro. Kíli ya le había dado sin reservas mucho más de lo que se merecía. Bilbo respiró en el aroma de la almohada de Kíli. Su ausencia física hacía su separación romántica aún más difícil. Bilbo no podía tocarle aun si quisie…

_Oh._

Oh dioses.

Bilbo cayó en la cuenta de que se sentía (separado de Kíli sin voz ni voto) como Kíli se sentía todo el tiempo. Aunque la separacion de Bilbo y Kíli desde que se habían confesado sus sentimientos no era geográfica, tampoco había sido elección de Kíli. Kíli había dejado eso muy claro. Bilbo tenía la ventaja de saber que tenía la llave en su mano y podía cambiar de decisión en cualquier momento. Podía costarle mucho hacerlo, pero no estaba desvalido. No como estaba ahora, no como Kíli había estado. Bilbo había estado molesto por la situación con Kíli, pero ahora era plenamente consciente de las palabras de Kíli en el pasillo. Sin embargo, tener una perspectiva interna de cómo Kíli debía sentirse solo hacía que Bilbo se sintiera peor. Bilbo sabía que conseguir controlar con más firmeza sus sentimientos antes de que la situación creciera fuera de su control. Esperaba que Kíli estuviera encontrando el consuelo que estaba buscando en el camino.

*****

Kíli pasó esa noche como había pasado las dos últimas: flotando en un bote, obervando las estrellas y pensando en Bilbo Baggins. Había esperado que la distancia le ayudaría y lo había hecho de algún modo. Fíli y él habían sido capaces de salir los dos juntos como no habían hecho desde que se habían encontrado con la compañía en la Comarca. Estaban ofrenciendo un servicio vital a la misión y haciendo que Thorin se sintiera orgulloso, lo que reforzó la confianza de Kíli. Estaba aprendiendo cómo explorar una ribera desde el agua y cómo navegar en bote, también. Sin embargo, eso no mantuvo a Bilbo totalmente fuera de su mente, especialmente por la noche. Dormir al aire libre le recordaba a los tiempos felices en que se metía con Bilbo frente al fuego, molestándole a propósito para que se pusiera furioso, o haciéndole reír tanto para que casi se cayera del tronco donde estaba sentado. Estar en el agua de noche bajo un cielo frío y despejado le hacía desear compartir esa belleza con Bilbo. Les imaginaba acurrucados junto para mantener el calor y hablando tiernamente mientras el resto del mundo flotaba lejos de ellos, o quizás yaciendo cerca el uno del otro en una colina de la Comarca, buscando estrellas fugaces y escuchando a los grillos.

Poner esa distancia entre ellos había sido difícil para Kíli. Había sido recomfortante ver a Bilbo cada día. Le excitaba y le calmaba al mismo tiempo. Había sido así casi desde el principio, mucho antes de que Kíli se diera cuenta de lo que era. En su corazón, realmente no _deseaba_ esa distracción de Bilbo; prefería ahogarse en él. Puesto que no podía, buscar una distracción era meramente un plan B. Kíli había pensado que estar apartado de Bilbo y Thorin por la duración de la misión de reconocimientos le haría sentirse mejor, pero no era así. Kíli _añoraba_ a Bilbo. Se sentía mal por haber estado dolido y frustrado la última vez que había hablado con él. Aunque no estaba arrepentido de haberle hecho partícipe de su frustración (era duro para él ser el único en su situación que no tuviera a nadie a quien abrazarse por las noches), no debería de haber sido la última cosa que le hubiera dicho antes de cuatro o cinco días, tampoco.

Kíli pensó que Bilbo también tenía una situación difícil, aunque Fíli no estuviera de acuerdo. Incluso si hubiera elegido a Kíli, Bilbo hubiera roto el corazón de Thorin y siempre hubiera sentido el dolor de su ausencia. No importaba a quién hubiera escogido, Bilbo hubiera perdido a alguien por el que sentía algo. Kíli cerró los ojos y recordó por centésima vez cuán perfecto se sentía Bilbo en sus brazos, esperando que el bote le meciera en su sueño.

*****

Resultó que Bofur trabajaba muy rápido. No habían pasado todavía dos días después de haber hecho el pedido al enano, y Bilbo ya tenía sus cuentas. Cada una tenía una intrincada "B" tallada en ellas (tanto por Bilbo como por Baggins) y Bofur hizo un maravilloso trabajo con ellas. Bilbo estaba tan excitado que esa misma noche se las entregó a Thorin.

—Bilbo, ¡esto es todo un detalle! Nunca hubiera pensado que la madera… ¡pero es terriblemente apropiado para un hobbit! Una idea muy inteligente —Thorin dijo con entusiasmo.

El halago hizo que Bilbo se ruborizara.

—Quiero que me las pongas ahora mismo —dijo Thorin, contento—. ¿Puedes ponerlas sin tener que rehacer las trenzas?

—Creo que sí, pero ¿por qué? Siempre puedo hacerlas de nuevo.

—Quiero conservar estas tanto tiempo como sea posible, porque las trenzaste en un día muy especial.

Bilbo besó a su prometido. —Eres un flojo, Thorin.

—Dice el hobbit que me ha encargado cuentas especiales de madera para mis trenzas de compromiso —Thorin le provocó.

— Bueno ¡hace falta uno para reconocer a otro! —trinó Bilbo.

Una vez las cuentas estuvieron colocadas, Thorin se giró para abrazar a Bilbo. Su palma viajó para acunar el cuello de Bilbo. Estiró de la trenza que le había hecho a Bilbo.

—Mío —dijo con autoridad real. Lamió los labios de Bilbo y disfrutó del efecto instantáneo en el hobbit en sus brazos—. Todo mío —suspiró mientras una vez más reclamó los labios de Bilbo como si fueran los suyos.

La excitación de Bilbo se despertó en su interior mientras Thorin le reclamó en voz alta. Sí, era de _Thorin_. Pertenecía a los brazos de su prometido siendo besado, siendo poseído, y poseyendo al rey a cambio. Era el amor de Thorin… (no el de Kíli, se dijo a sí mismo), lo que podía ahuyentar el miedo de Bilbo por el dragón.

Bilbo se entregó completamente esa tarde, guiando las manos de su amante y su cuerpo para no hubiera ninguna duda de consumar su deseo. Bilbo había perdido la cabeza por ello. Todo lo que Thorin podía hacer era seguir el ritmo de sus peticiones de "más duro," "más rápido," "mas." Bilbo arañó la espalda de Thorin y se sacudió contra él con tanta fuerza que casi les elevó a los dos sobre la cama. Thorin temía hacerle daño, pero Bilbo rogaba y lloriqueaba por cuanto Thorin pudiera darle y más. Bilbo parecía poseído por una implacable necesidad. La sangre del enano ardía, y trabajó lo mejor que supo para cumplir las demandas de Bilbo, golpeando contra él una y otra vez hasta que él mismo apenas podía soportarlo. Liberó una mano para acariciar la erección de Bilbo, en apuro para mantener el ritmo sin perder el equilibrio. Finalmente Bilbo se corrió con virulencia, gritando como Thorin nunca había oído y agarrando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que habrían dejado morados al día siguiente. Thorin estaba justo tras él, acabando dentro de su amante, apenas en control de su propio cuerpo. Bilbo se agarró a Thorin con fuerza, su pequeño cuerpo sacudiéndose en estallidos. Después de un momento, Thorin se dio cuenta de que el temblor era Bilbo sollozando contra su pecho. Le acunó con cuidado, sin apartarle de él. Thorin estaba consternado porque sus relaciones sexuales hubieran provocado semejante reacción.

—Shhhh, Bilbo. Amor, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza e intentó encontrar su voz para que Thorin no se preocupara. —Es… estoy bien. Solo estoy abrumado —hipó.

Thorin acarició su cabello. — No te habré hecho daño.

—No. Estoy bien.

Thorin se movió solo un poco para que los dos estuvieran cómodos. Besó la oreja de Bilbo. —Me asombras.

Bilbo se calmó y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo del cuerpo a su lado. —Te amo, Thorin.

—Te amo, mi hobbit travieso. —Thorin estrechó su agarre de Bilbo por un momento.  
Agotados, conciliaron el sueño sin preocuparse de limpiar. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta en realidad de que lo que acababa de suceder era una tentativa de exorcismo. Desafortunadamente para Bilbo, no funcionó.


	20. Profundas verdades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Estoy aterrado, si quieres saber la verdad. Todo por lo que empecé esto palidece en comparación con lo que tú y yo tenemos. Más de una vez he pensado que el dragón puede quedarse con la maldita montaña y tú y yo deberíamos asentarnos en algún lugar donde pueda tenerte a salvo por el resto de tu vida.
> 
> Bilbo meditó lo que Thorin acababa de decir. — ¿Y qué te mueve a seguir?
> 
> —Podría decirte que esto es por mi gente, o por el futuro de Fíli y Kíli, o por la compañía, o por mis antepasados. —Thorin respiró profundamente—. Podría decirte eso y todo sería verdad, pero mi mayor razón eres tú.
> 
> — ¿Yo?
> 
> —Quiero cubrirte con riquezas y bellos tejidos, colmarte con títulos, y darte todo lo que siempre hayas deseado. Reclamar Erebor significa que podría proveerte con la vida que tú mereces.
> 
> —No me importa nada de eso. Te quiero a ti. Tú y yo, contentos y enteros, y a ser preferible no comidos por un dragón. Eso es lo que quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de la Autora** : Como siempre, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. ¡Agradezco a todos los que se han enganchado conmigo desde hace tanto tiempo! No tenía ni idea de que esto iba a convertirse en una historia tan larga. Kíli y Thorin y Bilbo se han escapado conmigo, parece.
> 
> ¡Os amo!

En ausencia de los hermanos (cuando sabía que no sería echado en falta o no le buscarían), Bilbo se dedicaba a frecuentar la cama vacía de Kíli. El olor de Kíli le consolaba. Pensaba frecuentemente en su situación, pero la conclusión era siempre la misma: no podía renunciar a Thorin. Suponía que tenía que acostumbrarse al dolor sordo que vivía en sus entrañas como resultado de estar enamorado tanto de Kíli como de Thorin. Bilbo también pensaba en la ausencia de los dos hermanos y se preocupaba por la seguridad de Fíli y Kíli. Ya habían pasado cuatro días y medio desde que se habían ido, en lo que Thorin había supuesto que sería un viaje de cuatro días. Estaba aterrado de que Kíli en particular no regresara. La posibilidad de que su conversación en el pasillo fuera la última le aterraba.

*****

Después de cenar Bilbo se unió a Bofur en el porche para fumar.

—Algo te preocupa —apuntó Bofur.

El hobbit asintió. —Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Soy un buen oyente.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza. —No puedo, de verdad.

—¿No puedes hablar de ello, pero puedes darle vueltas en la cabeza hasta que se pudra? —qüestionó Bofur, dando una calada a su pipa.

—Sí. —Bilbo pensó que Bofur siempre había tenido un modo interesante de expresar las cosas.

Bofur inclinó la cabeza. —Lo entiendo. He estado ahí, amigo. Nunca es un buen momento, pero es lo que hay.

Se sentaron, fumaron, y meditaron en silencioso compañerismo durante largo tiempo. Después de un rato, Bilbo se puso en pie para regresar a la casa.

—Agradezco la compañía, Bofur. A veces solo sentarse con un amigo como tú ayuda más que otra cosa —dijo Bilbo sinceramente.

Con una extraña, pequeña sonrisa tímida, Bofur contestó: —De nada. Yo también disfruto de la compañía. Oh, antes de que me olvide, tengo algo que puede que te alegre un poco.

Bofur dejó caer un objeto pequeño en la mano del hobbit.

—Es precioso, Bofur. Ciertamente ayuda. Gracias.

—¡De nada! —Bofur asintió intensamente.

*****

Los labios de Thorin estaban enterrados en el cuello de Bilbo, sus manos acariciando sus brazos. Thorin sabía que el placer de la privacidad y una cama cómoda eran ahora más limitadas que nunca y los aprovechaban cuando podían con su amor. Sus momentos favoritos eran como en ese instante, al final del día. Bilbo no era tan receptivo como lo era usualmente. Se movía pero no era en absoluto como Thorin estaba acostumbrado a verle. Thorin se detuvo para observarle. A Bilbo le costó un poco enfocar sus ojos y notar que Thorin estaba mirándolos de cerca.

— ¿Es de noche donde tú estás? —preguntó Thorin.

Bilbo pestañeó. — ¿Perdón?

—No estás aquí, así que me estaba preguntando si era de noche donde estás realmente.

—Perdón. Me he perdido en mis pensamientos. —Bilbo comenzó a juguetear con una de las trenzas de cortejo de Thorin.

—Si tus pensamientos son pesados, permíteme compartir contigo su peso.

Bilbo suspiró. —Dijiste que Fíli y Kíli solo se habían ido por cuatro días. Han pasado cinco sin noticias de ellos.

—No te inquietes, amor. Es demasiado pronto para preocuparse por que les haya pasado algo.

— ¿Cuándo no será demasiado pronto? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Si pasa una semana sin que hayan vuelto, saldremos y los buscaremos en nuestro camino hacia la montaña. Sin embargo tengo fé en que regresarán. Un día o dos extra de su expedición pueden ahorrarnos semanas de problemas a largo plazo. Confío en su juicio.

—Thorin, ¿estás asustado?

—Estoy aterrado, si quieres saber la verdad. Todo por lo que empecé esto palidece en comparación con lo que tú y yo tenemos. Más de una vez he pensado que el dragón puede quedarse con la maldita montaña y tú y yo deberíamos asentarnos en algún lugar donde pueda tenerte a salvo por el resto de tu vida.

Bilbo meditó lo que Thorin acababa de decir. — ¿Y qué te mueve a seguir?

—Podría decirte que esto es por mi gente, o por el futuro de Fíli y Kíli, o por la compañía, o por mis antepasados. —Thorin respiró profundamente—. Podría decirte eso y todo sería verdad, pero mi mayor razón eres tú.

— ¿Yo?

—Quiero cubrirte con riquezas y bellos tejidos, colmarte con títulos, y darte todo lo que siempre hayas deseado. Reclamar Erebor significa que podría proveerte con la vida que tú mereces.

—No me importa nada de eso. Te quiero a ti. Tú y yo, contentos y enteros, y a ser preferible no comidos por un dragón. Eso es lo que quiero.

Bilbo estaba intentando y fallando en imaginar a Thorin viviendo en la Comarca, pero parecía que el momento podría ser un viable plan secundario.

—Sabía que dirías eso. No pedirlo me hace querer aún más dártelo todo. Eres mi tesoro más importante, Bilbo. Nada en la montaña (ni siquiera la misma montaña) es rival para ti. Eso rompe y a la vez fortalece mi resolución de continuar con este viaje. El hecho de tenerte me hace desear llevarte aparte y protegerte a cualquier precio, pero también me hace querer hacer lo mejor por ti… verte elevado y honrado por todo lo que eres. La montaña convoca mi linaje, pero tu corazón me llama más fuerte.

Bilbo estaba lleno de la calidez del alago y el vértido de la confusión. —Thorin, estás hablando en círculos.

—Lo siento, Bilbo. Mis ideas sobre el tema están mezcladas. Escucho a mi corazón, mi padre, y a la misma piedra en mi cabeza, y todo ello me lleva a hacer diferentes cosas.

—Estoy contigo sea lo que sea que decidas, pero estoy abierto en particular a esta idea que tienes de huír juntos a construir una comfortable vida tranquila libre de dragones.  
Thorin suspiró. —Yo también. Peligrosamente.

Bilbo deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Thorin y se inclinó para un beso. El gesto fue devuelto y el beso se profundió, aterciopeladas lenguas resvalando juntas.

Thorin se apartó un momento. — ¿Esto significa que tengo tu atención otra vez?

—Sí, y será mejor que no la malgastes, —contestó Bilbo con un brillo delicioso en sus ojos.

*****

Una vez la pasión fue sofocada, Bilbo se estiró sobre el pecho de Thorin, regresando a sus lejanos pensamientos. Mientras caía dormido, se encontró una vez más preguntándose por qué podía imaginar a Kíli en la Comarca con tanta facilidad pero no podía conjurar la imagen de Thorin allí en absoluto. _Quizás es porque mi futuro con Thorin está verdaderamente destinado a ser en Erebor,_ pensó Bilbo soñoliento. Se durmió antes de que pudiera preguntarse por qué Kíli debería estar en la Comarca.

*****

Habían pasado seis días desde que Kíli y Fíli habían dejado Laketown. Era bien entrada la mañana y Bilbo se había fugado otra vez a la habitación de Kíli. Estaba estirado a través de la cama de Kíli cuando escuchó voces en la sala de arriba. Corrió hacia la puerta y se asomó por ella. Fíli y Kíli estaban casi llegando a su habitación. Kíli estaba secándose el pelo con una toalla como si justo hubiera acabado de lavarse.

Bilbo abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó frente a los hermanos.

— ¿Bilbo? —dijo Fíli con confusión.

—¡Habéis vuelto! —Bilbo pasó un brazo alrededor de cada hermano y tiró de ellos, en un abrazo algo brusco. Los soltó igual de rápido. En un parpadeo Bilbo agarró la camisa de Kíli y tiró de él través de la puerta hacia dentro de la habitación. Bilbo empujó a Fíli hacia el pasillo.

—¡Mantén guardia! —ordenó Bilbo justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bilbo dio vueltas alrededor de Kíli, quien estaba bastante aturdido por ese súbito cambio de ubicación.

— ¿Te fuiste? ¿Sencillamente te _fuiste_? ¡Sin decírmelo! ¡Sin decir adiós! ¡Ir a hacer algo peligroso! Te presentaste voluntario, ¡nada menos! ¿Acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta de que te habías ido? —Bilbo caminó de un lado a otro y gesticuló incontroladamente.

Los ojos de Kíli todavían estaban abiertos como platos de sorpresa pero empezaba a mostrar una expresión divertida. — ¿Puedo suponer que me has echado de menos?

— ¡Por supuesto que te he echado de menos, enano frustrante! ¿Qué estabas pensando? Te veo cada día durante meses y de pronto te has ido y…

Bilbo se estaba quedando sin aliento y perdió energía. Bilbo maldijo en silencio los dulces ojos marrones de Kíli por arruinar una perfecta bronca como esa.

—Lo siento —Kíli pidió perdón—. Pensé mucho en ti después de marcharme y me he di cuenta demasiado tarde de que debería de haberte dicho algo para que no te preocupases.

—Me hubiera preocupado igualmente, ¿sabes? —el tono de Bilbo era mucho menos agitado—. Ninguno de los dos estáis heridos, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo habéis regresado?

—No, los dos estamos ilesos. Hemos llegado hace poco. Lo primero que hicimos fue comer algo y limpiarnos un poco. —Kíli jugueteó abstraídamente con las puntas de su pelo apenas secados por la toalla—. Iba a buscarte tan pronto como oliera un poco mejor. Sin embargo no esperaba encontrarte en mi habitación.

Por el modo en que Kíli miró a Bilbo implicaba que estaba esperando una explicación.

Bilbo tosió nerviosamente.

—Bueno, ehm, la verdad es que, mm… —Bilbo miró el techo intentando encontrar una buena excusa—. La verdad es que…

Bilbo suspiró y se rindió.

—La verdad es que he estado pasando tiempo aquí el último par de días. He estado yaciendo en tu cama y oliendo tu almohada. Así que, ah, eso es todo.

Kíli dio un paso hacia Bilbo. —Has estado… —Miró a su cama y luego de vuelta a Bilbo, — ¿Lo hiciste?

Bilbo bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. —Te dije que te he echado de menos. —Levantó la mirada hacia Kíli a través de sus pestañas—. ¿Realmente pensaste en mí mientras estuviste fuera?

—Cada noche —admitió Kíli suavemente.

Se quedaron de pie mirándose el uno al otro, cada uno maravillado ante esas revelaciones.

Kíli habló el siguiente: —No tenía intención de que nuestra última conversación fuera tan brusca, ni que fuera la última que tuviéramos antes de que me fuera.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza. —No, tenías derecho a decir lo que dijiste. No me había dado cuenta de lo solo y desamparado que debías sentirte en nuestra situación hasta que desapareciste y me encontré en tu mismo estado. Sin embargo _estoy_ intentando no empeorarlo. —Bilbo enredó en su bolsillo por los nervios.

—Tampoco yo estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo —confesó Kíli.

—Estamos un poco desequilibrados, me temo. Tú me has dado tu corazón, tu lealtad y tu amistad. Todo lo que te he concedido yo ha sido mucho dolor. —Bilbo tomó una de las manos de Kíli—. Creo que es tiempo de que yo te de algo a _ti_. Aunque no podamos estar juntos como pareja, quiero que sepas que hay un trozo de mi corazón que siempre irá contigo. Sé que no puedes llevarlo a la vista, pero he hecho esto para ti.

Bilbo dejó algo en la palma de la mano de Kíli.

Kíli miró a Bilbo confundido y giró la mano. Bilbo le había dado una cuenta de madera para el pelo, tallada con flores.

La cara del enano debía de estar mostrando su duda, por que Bilbo explicó: —Las flores son simbólicas expresiones de amor.

Kíli no dijo nada y solo hizo girar la cuenta una y otra vez en sus manos, estudiándola como si fuera un artefacto.

—No quiero que te molestes, pero Thorin también tiene cuentas mías. Solo te lo digo porque quiero que sepas que la tuya la he mandado hacer aparte y especialmente para ti. El diseño es solo para ti. Incluso la madera es diferente.

—Bilbo yo… esto es… gracias. —Los ojos de Kíli estaban empezando a hincharse.

—Nada de eso, cariño. Sin llorar. Estoy tratando de limitar el número de lágrimas que caen de tus ojos con mi nombre en ellas, muchas gracias.

Kíli metió la mano en su camisa y tiró de una cuerda que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. —Estas son lágrimas buenas. Esto… esto significa mucho para mí.

Kíli abrió la bolsita de cuero al final de la cuerda y dejó caer la cuenta en ella. Bilbo le observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es esa bolsa que llevas? ¿Siempre has tenido eso?

La sonrisa de Kíli se volvió tímida. —Um, esto es… bueno, aquí es donde guardo cosas que me has dado. Fíli lo llama mi “Baggins” porque es una bolsa y porque él es así de ridículo, pero es solo que… —se apagó, su turno para avergonzarse.

Bilbo estaba estupefacto y casi sin palabras. Casi. — ¿Qué hay ahí?

—Bueno, unos pocos pétalos de la primera corona que me hiciste, flores de cuando trenzaste mi pelo, una bellota que me diste en casa de Beorn, del árbol bajo el que estábamos sentados, y ahora tu cuenta.

Ahora Bilbo sí se había quedado _mudo_. Ese dulce secreto de Kíli, además de todo el anhelo, la tristeza y confusión de los últimos días pasados hizo que algo se quebrara en su interior. Bilbo se empujó a sí mismo y a Kíli contra la pared más cercana.

La mente de Kíli se colapsó. En un momento estaba hablando con Bilbo y al siguiente casi se estaba quedando sin aliento por el choque y tenía la boca llena de hobbit. Una vez su cerebro se puso al día, uno de sus brazos agarró a Bilbo fuertemente por la cintura mientras la otra mano serpenteó en su pelo. Bilbo tenía las dos manos enredadas en los mechones húmedos de Kíli y estaba devorándole con avidez, como si fuera una criatura muerta de hambre. Después de un par de minutos así, Kíli les apartó de la pared y les llevó a la cama, cayendo él sobre Bilbo. La gravedad le sirvió bien y comenzó a ondularse mientras besaba, gimiendo suavemente por el placer del roce. Bilbo se elevó para seguir su ritmo. Kíli no se atrevió a hablar y tentar otra vez a su suerte intentando desnudarle. Si todo lo que iba a tener eran besos, se iba a contentar con eso y tomar tantos como pudiera.

Bilbo canturreó dulces sonidos de placer, deleitándose en cómo se sentía el peso de Kíli sobre él. No podía acercarse lo suficiente a él y le agarró con más fuerza, rozándose contra él mientras mordisqueaba y lamía su boca. Kíli empujó los brazos de Bilbo al lado de su cabeza y le empujó contra la cama mientras se besaban, entrelazando sus dedos y apretándolos fuertemente. Bilbo gimiró lujuriosamente. El tiempo mismo se comenzó a detener para ellos mientras permanecieron alegremente enredados en sus besos.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Fíli entró rápidamente en la habitación. —Dwalin está buscándonos, Kee.

Sobresaltados, Kíli y Bilbo levantaron las miradas con los rostros ruborizados y los labios hinchados. Fíli se fijó en cómo procedían. “ _Oh, esta historia va a ser buena,_ ” pensó.

—Iré abajo y les retrasaré un poco para que podáis, esto, arreglaros, —dijo Fíli. Levantó una ceja hacia Bilbo en particular y sonrió con suficiencia—. Pero no tardéis mucho.

Cerró la puerta tras él.

Kíli miró a Bilbo y se relajó en sus brazos, desplomándose sobre él y resoplando por unos momentos antes de levantarse para componerse. Bilbo también se levantó y empezó a ayudar al enano, peinando con sus dedos los enredos de su cabello. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Bilbo, quiero que sepas que me doy cuenta de que esto no puede ser un hecho habitual, aunque nunca tendría la voluntad de rechazarte si me lo ofrecieras en un futuro.

Bilbo se mordisqueó el labio inferior. — ¿He vuelto a empeorar las cosas?

—Al menos se ha sentido bien. Fantástico, de hecho. No, esta no ha sido la última vez que nos besemos. —Kíli rodeó a Bilbo con sus brazos—. Acepto tu oferta. Estoy honrado de llevar un trozo de tu corazón y me aferraré a él cuando las cosas me sean difíciles de sobrellevar.

Bilbo miró fijamente a Kíli. —Realmente quitas el aliento, Kíli. No me he enfrentado a un reto mayor en todo el viaje que resistirte una vez supe que sentías algo por mí. Necesito que sepas eso.

Kíli se inclinó hacia Bilbo, rozando sus labios contra los suyos antes de empujar sus frentes afectuosamente.

—Te amo, —susurró Bilbo.

El aliento de Kíli se trabó. Sostuvo a Bilbo con más fuerza durante un momento antes de soltarle e ir a ofrecerle a Dwalin su informe.

Bilbo observó cómo Kíli se iba y se coló de nuevo en su habitación para componerse antes de que nadie le viera. Sabía que tenía que parecer bastante revuelto. Su cara ardía por la corta barba de Kíli y todavía estaba bastante hinchado bajo sus pantalones. Reclinándose en la cama, se desató los pantalones para aliviar la rigidez. Estaba contento de que los hermanos hubieran regresado sanos y salvos, aunque ahora tenía un nuevo problema. El primer beso con Kíli se había tratado de una momentánea debilidad, el segundo había sido una despedida, pero ¿el tercero? Se había sentido como una exploración, una adicción, quizás un poco de promesa. Sabía que no debería de haber un cuarto. Ya había ido demasiado, demasiado lejos. A Bilbo no le hacía feliz tener secretos y Thorin **no** estaría contento si descubría que Kíli conocía el sabor de los besos de su amante.

Como mínimo, Bilbo sentía que ahora Kíli y él tenían un tipo de acuerdo entre ellos. Esperaba que hubiese aliviado los sentimientos heridos entre ellos y les hubiera dado unos cimientos donde construir una nueva amistad. Una molesta voz en el fondo de su cabeza le reprendió, señalando que iba a ser difícil construir una _amistad_ con Kíli si Bilbo estaba sentado ahí en ese preciso momento acariciándose con él en su mente.

Bilbo acalló la voz mientras se hacía terminar con la memoria del cuerpo de Kíli sobre el suyo.


	21. Ingenioso Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Kíli se fue a la cama, estuvo encantado de descubrir que su almohada olía como Bilbo. No es que hubiera dudado de él, pero la confirmación de que el hobbit estaba diciendo la verdad sobre ese detalle en particular hizo que su estómago se agitara de lo más placenteramente. Se permitió gozar de sus sentimientos, el aroma de Bilbo, y el recuerdo de profundos y maravillosos besos. Kíli estaba listo para concentrarse en lo que tenía en lugar de regodearse en lo que no… no solo por él sino también en beneficio de Bilbo. Tenía una idea de cómo sería capaz de seguir hacia delante de un modo que no les rompiera el corazón a los dos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se durmió con el corazón más ligero.

A la primera oportunidad, Fíli arrinconó a su hermano para preguntarle sobre su “encuentro” con Bilbo.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Fíli con expectación.

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Vas a contarme cómo te fuiste en no muy buenos terminos con Bilbo y has conseguido volver a casa y que te agarre de ese modo? ¡Y ordenándome que vigile, nada menos!

—Para decirte verdad, no estoy del todo seguro —admitió Kíli.

Fíli soltó una risita. —Parece que deberías irte más amenudo, ¡si vas a ser bienvenido de ese modo!

—No comenzó tan afectuosamente. ¡Estaba cabreadísimo conmigo por haber huído sin habérselo dicho! Casi pensé que estaba a punto de pegarme al principio, pero justo entonces se puso adorable.

—Así que, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Va a hacer malabarismos entre tú y Thorin? —Fíli no esperaba eso por ninguno de ellos. Especialmente por sí mismo, ya que inebitablemente acabaría de centinela.

—No, su elección todavía es Thorin —declaró con tristeza.

—Perdona si mi vista no es lo que era, pero estoy bastante seguro de eras _tú_ al que estaba besando como si necesitara tu lengua para vivir.

—Eso… eso fue un error.

— ¿Tropezó y se cayó debajo de ti? —Fíli se burló.

Kíli le miró mal. —Cállate.

—Solo estoy diciendo que no parecía un beso accidental. No creo que Bilbo esté tan seguro de su decisión como está tratando de convencerte. Hay algo más ahí, Kee. Apostaría mis trenzas.

—Lo sé. Me ama. Me lo ha dicho, lo he sentido, es un hecho. Ya no hay duda de que nos amamos el uno al otro —dijo Kíli melancólicamente.

—Pero tú tomaste una decisión días atrás.

—Sí.

—Y los dos estábais tristes después de eso. Así que, ¿qué hace que hoy sea diferente?

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. No sé cuánto va a durar hasta que uno de los dos haga algo estúpido o haga daño al otro o caiga en la tentación, pero vamos a intentarlo.

Fíli parecía escéptico. — ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo es ese?

Kíli decidió no hablarle a Fíli de la cuenta. Eso permanecería solo entre Bilbo y él, por el momento.

—Que Thorin tendría a Bilbo como pareja pero un trozo de su corazón permanecerá siempre conmigo. Estoy preparado para aceptarlo.

La expresión de Kíli se volvió más preocupada. — ¿Lo estás?

—Tanto como puedo estarlo —contestó Kíli honestamente.

Kíli no quería hacerse ilusiones, tampoco, pero algo de lo que Fíli estaba diciento tenía sentido. Los besos de ese día no habían parecido ni tristes ni frenéticos, como sería si se tratase de una despedida. Parecían nuevos, bienvenidos, y exploratorios. Kíli sabía que besando al prometido oficial de su tío estaba violando el honor de la familia, pero su naturaleza impetuosa se había apoderado de él completamente en momentos y gustosamente lo haría de nuevo. Fíli gentilmente había esquivado el tema mayormente, quizás porque entendía a Kíli mejor que nadie. Para empezar, atrasar el cortejo de Bilbo había sido una de las pocas veces en su vida en que Kíli no se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos primero y había pensado después. Estaba seguro de que su control había sorprendido incluso a Fíli. Y había sido únicamente por Thorin y su incesante charla de deber en ese viaje. Kíli estaba intentando ser un digno heredero de Durin y le estaba costado mucho. Intentar ser lo que no era le había metido en ese lío, así que estaba listo para ser lo que era. Para empezar así había sido como Bilbo se había enamorado de él, y así era como pasaba los días con más felicidad.

*****

Cuando Kíli se fue a la cama, estuvo encantado de descubrir que su almohada olía como Bilbo. No es que hubiera dudado de él, pero la confirmación de que el hobbit estaba diciendo la verdad sobre ese detalle en particular hizo que su estómago se agitara de lo más placenteramente. Se permitió gozar de sus sentimientos, el aroma de Bilbo, y el recuerdo de profundos y maravillosos besos. Kíli estaba listo para concentrarse en lo que tenía en lugar de regodearse en lo que no… no solo por él sino también en beneficio de Bilbo. Tenía una idea de cómo sería capaz de seguir hacia delante de un modo que no les rompiera el corazón a los dos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se durmió con el corazón más ligero.

*****

La mañana siguiente Kíli y Fíli llegaron brincando a desayunar con la mayoría del resto de la compañía.

Kíli destelleó a Bilbo con su sonrisa más brillante. — ¡Buenos días!

Bilbo había sido tomado por sorpresa, pero ser recuperó sin tacha. — ¡Hola Kíli y Fíli! ¿Qúe tipo de disparates tenéis planeados para hoy?

Kíli iba a contestár cuando Thorin le pisó y contestó él. —Nada de disparates para ellos hoy. Balin tiene una lista para que la completen tan larga como su barba. Estamos haciendo los pedidos finales y recogiendo los suministros para la marcha. Necesitamos dejar Laketown mientras todavía nos quieran lo suficiente como para ayudarnos. Me temo que si nos quedamos mucho más, nuestras estancia no será tan bienvenida.

A Bilbo se le calló el alma un poco. Laketown había sido tan especial para él. No anhelaba dormir sobre el duro suelo y no tener privacidad… sin mencionar el peligro de estar a campo abierto.

—Thorin, ¿tiene asignada Bilbo alguna tarea que hacer hoy? —preguntó Kíli.

Bilbo casi se atragantó con el huevo que estaba comiendo. Kíli le dio una patada a su pie bajo la mesa, provocando un sonido de sorpresa de Bilbo.

—Esta mañana hemos hablado de que ayudase con los pedidos ya que tiene tanta mano para encandilar a la gente del pueblo. —Thorin miró a Bilbo con adoración y recorrió su mejilla con un dedo.

Kíli pretendió no haber visto eso. —Bueno, entonces quizás podría hacer algunas rondas con nosotros. ¡Él puede ordenar y nosotros recogemos! —dijo tan animadamente como pudo.

Bilbo hizo lo que pudo para no quedarse mirando a Kíli fijamente como si hubiera perdido la razón. Estaba fallando.

Kíli le dio un codazo a Fíli donde nadie pudiese verlo.

 

Fíli dijo: — ¡Oh, sí! Hemos estado fuera y no hemos tenido oportunidad de verlo en días. ¿No te importaría si pedimos prestado a Bilbo por unas horas, Thorin?

Fíli le guiñó el ojo a Bilbo discretamente.

—Supongo que eso podría funcionar bien —accedió Thorin—. ¿Tú qué dices, Bilbo?

Bilbo pasó de mirar fijamente a Kíli con incredulidad a mirar a Thorin con impotencia. —Creo que eso sería… eh… factible —finalmente consiguió decir.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor? —preguntó Thorin mientras se inclinaba para tocar la frente de Bilbo con el dorso de su mano.

—No, estoy bien. — _Recomponte_ , pensó Bilbo para sí mismo—. Solo necesito una lista de dónde tengo que ir. Una en lenguaje común, ¡muchas gracias!

Thorin rio. — ¿Has oído eso, Balin?

—Voy por delante de vosotros dos, —contestó Balin.

*****

Bilbo caminó solo un par de pasos detrás de Kíli y Fíli. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa para discutir, Bilbo siseó a los hermanos.

— ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Os habéis vuelto _locos_ los dos?

Kíli se dio la vuelta de modo que estaba caminando hacia atrás para hablar con Bilbo. —Mira, si actuamos de manera extraña va a parecer raro —dijo con total claridad—. Necesitamos ser como solíamos ser, y Fíli y yo estábamos siempre secuestrándote y metiéndote en problemas.

Fíli no se giró pero se unió a la conversación. —Porque estabas intentando encontrar el coraje para cortejarle.

—Sí, pero Thorin no lo sabía —argumentó Kíli casualmente.

Bilbo resopló. — ¿Tengo voz y voto en esto?

—No —Fíli y Kíli contestaron simultáneamente.

El hobbit abrió la boca para protestar pero se lo pensó mejor.

Kíli caminó al mismo ritmo que Bilbo. Se inclinó hacia su lado y dijo apenas susurrando: —Mi almohada olía como tú anoche y fue glorioso.

Bilbo se giró para mirarle y Kíli le sonrió con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos. Bilbo le devolvió la sonrisa, comenzando a pillar cómo iban a funcionar las cosas a partir de ahora.

 _Interesante_ , pensó Bilbo. _Esto puede ser divertido, después de todo._

El trío se dispuso a completar las tareas asignadas para el día. Bilbo era cortés y encantador mientras conversaba con los tenderos que les estaban ofreciendo favores. La mayoría estaban apenados de que se fuera a la siguiente parada. Había que esperar antes de que los suministros estuvieran listos para ser recogidos, así que Bilbo, Fíli, y Kíli consiguieron divertirse en el ínterin. Se detuvieron y consiguieron algo de cuerda para saltar de entre los jóvenes que encontraron, los que reconocieron a Bilbo. Kíli consiguió un record de salto entre los tres y se declaró a sí mismo "Maestro saltador." Bilbo tuvo que intervenir antes de que Fíli enseñara a los niños una canción bastente fuera de tono mientras daban la comba. Fíli lo negó, por supuesto, pero Bilbo insistió en que Fíli solo sabía una palabra que rimara con “Horatio”*.

El tiempo que Bilbo estaba pasando con Kíli y Fíli fue relajado y sin preocupaciones, tal y como solía ser. Estaba impresionado de que Kíli hubiera encontrado un modo tan inteligente de lidiar con la situación. Kíli y él podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro con el beneficio añadido de que los dos conocían sus sentimientos. Kíli se inclinaba sobre él regularmente para susurrarle algún coqueteo. Bilbo le devolvía el favor de vez en cuando. No eran besos, pero era algo.

*****

No todo estuvo listo ese día, pero Bilbo y los enanos todavía hicieron un par de viajes más de vuelta a la casa con diversos suministros. Bilbo había disfrutado de sus salidas con los hermanos y estaba apenado cuando acabó. Fíli, Bilbo, y Kíli entraron en fila por el pasillo después de descargar los últimos bultos. Antes de reunirse en el comedor con el resto de su grupo, Kíli empujó a Bilbo por los hombros contra él.

—Me ha encantado pasar el día contigo —susurró en el oído de Bilbo.

Kíli rozó a Bilbo en el hombro con afecto antes de empujarle con cuidado a través de la puerta.

Bofur saludó a Bilbo cordialmente. — ¡Ey chicos! ¡Estamos siendo honrados por el famoso Hobbit de Laketown!

Thorin cruzó la habitación para recibir a su prometido con un beso. —Pensaba que le llamaban: el Hobbit de Erebor. —A Thorin le gustaba más ese apodo, a decir verdad.

—Cuanto más lo ven, más quieren reclamarle para Laketown. No que podamos culparlos. — Bofur le guiñó el ojo a Bilbo.

El agarre del rey se apretó alrededor de Bilbo. —Bueno, pues no pueden. Es _mío_. —Thorin miró mal a Bofur durante la última sílaba, añadiendo en silencio: _y no tuyo, así que para de flirtear_.

Dori dio su opinión. —Puede ser, pero entre los niños, los ciudadanos y los mercaderes, este pequeño trío tuyo, —Señaló a Fíli, Kíli, y Bilbo—, tienen a la ciudad totalmente encandilada.

— ¿Esperarías que los herederos del rey y su consorte fueran otra cosa que celebridades diplomáticas? —se jactó Fíli.

—Gracias, Bofur y Dori. No se podrá vivir con ellos después de esto —bromeó Thorin, su irritación con Bofur disminuyendo.

Besó tiernamente la cabeza de Bilbo antes de sentarse a cenar.

Kíli mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro como sabía que debía hacerlo, auque ya no estaba sintiendo la felicidad que indicaba.

*****

Thorin y Bilbo yacían juntos en su cama, hablando en voz baja después de una lenta pero vivaz ronda de relaciones sexuales. Thorin estaba acurrucado bajo el brazo de Bilbo y contra su pecho, sus besos rozando la piel de Bilbo mientras hablaba.

—Voy a echar esto mucho de menos cuando nos vayamos —dijo Thorin.

— ¿La desnudez, la cama, los abrazos o el sexo?

Thorin comenzó a trazar perezosamente círculos en la barriga del hobbit con su dedo. —Sí.

—Yo también —Bilbo suspiró—. ¿Cómo será el camino de aquí en adelante? ¿No habrá oportunidad alguna para tener intimidad?

—No en un par de días, al menos. A menos que te apetezca que copulemos en un bote frente a nuestros compañeros y los remeros de Laketown.

—Hmmm... morboso —Bilbo le tomó el pelo. Thorin le mordió con cuidado y Bilbo se retorció—. ¡Estaba bromeando!

Thorin se acomodó de nuevo y continuó: —Mis sobrinos han calculado el tiempo y deberían de bastar tres días subiendo por el río. Ellos tardaron un día menos, pero nosotros llevaremos tres botes y los nuestros estarán mucho más cargados. Deberemos encontrar un lugar de amarre donde descargar las provisiones y cargar los ponis. Kíli dijo que no había un camino abierto desde allí y que tendremos que encontrar nuestro camino hasta que lleguemos a las faldas de la montaña. No estoy seguro de cuántas noches dormiremos al fresco. Fíli dijo que no había mucha vida salvaje alrededor, ni señales de peligro de orcos, así que con suerte no nos tendremos que preocupar de ataques o saqueos.

—Al menos eso es un poco reconfortante.

—Sí, así es. Estoy orgulloso de Fíli y Kíli por asumir esta tarea. Ha hecho maravillas con el humor de Kíli, también. Pensaba que había extinguido su luz por haber sido tan duro con él, sobre su responsabilidad y también sobre las razones que me inventé para cubrir mis celos. —Thorin sintió una punzada de vergüenza por hacer pasar a Kíli por esas innecesarias preocupaciones—. Siempre ha sido tan enérgico y libre. Llevo un tiempo diciendo que quería que los dos hijos de mi hermana honraran la dignidad de su casa, pero verle hundido por días… ha sido una tortura para mi corazón. Me recuerda mucho a mí mismo, cuando era joven.

Bilbo sabía que era responsable en parte por la tristeza con que Thorin hablaba. Quería preguntarle a Thorin más sobre sus similitudes con Kíli pero no estaba seguro de estar preparado mentalmente para tener una discusión sobre el otro objeto de sus afectos. En lugar de eso cambió de tema.

—Así que vamos a remontar el río en bote y entonces recogeremos los ponis desde allí —confirmó Bilbo.

—Sí. En realidad no hay otro modo para un grupo tan numeroso como el nuestro.

Bilbo lo consideró. —Y habrán tres botes. ¿Cómo los ocuparemos?

—Creo que con una repartición equitativa de la carga y el grupo dividido igual. Si un bote se pierde, solo perderíamos un tercio de los suministros. También creo que si uno se pierde, sería más fácil si solo cuatro o cinco de nosotros estuviéramos en el agua.

Bilbo dijo asustado: — ¿Crees que es fácil que se pierda un bote?

Thorin escuchó cómo los latidos de Bilbo se aceleraban bajo su oído.

—No, no. Pero es bueno estar preparados para lo peor. —Thorin se estaba golpeando a sí mismo por mencionarlo. Había olvidado que Bilbo no era muy amante de viajar por el agua.

—No dejaría que te ahogaras, mi amor. Nunca.

—Me pregunto quién irá en cada bote. —Bilbo no estaba ansioso por pasar tres días sin Thorin ni Kíli, ninguno de los dos.

—Con Fíli y Kíli tomando semejante interés en este último tramo del viaje, he pensado en poner a cada uno de ellos al mando de un bote. También podría ser buena idea separar a los herederos de Durin en caso de emergencia.

Bilbo sintió decepción en su interior. — ¿Y yo?

—Tú estarás en mi bote. —Thorin rodeó la cintura de Bilbo con un brazo y lo acercó más.

—Eso me hace sentir mejor, entonces.

Sintió que Thorin sonreía contra su pecho. —No me gustaría estar separado de ti tres días, aunque nuestra seguridad estuviera garantizada y fueramos escoltados por los Valar.

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

Thorin pensó sobre ello. —Parece que dentro de tres días. El pueblo desea celebrar un banquete en nuestro honor antes de que nos vayamos. Plantearon la noche anterior a la partida, pero creo que sería más prudente que se celebre dos noches antes en lugar de la última.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió Bilbo.

—Una de las razones es porque no es buena idea viajar en bote la mañana después de consumir una buena cantidad de cerveza. ¡Intenta decir al grupo que sean prudentes con el alcohol en una fiesta celebrada en su honor!

Bilbo rio. —De hecho esa es una buena razón.

Thorin se incorporó y rodó hasta colocarse sobre su amante. —Pero mi razón principal es que quiero hacer buen uso de esta cama antes de que nos vayamos definitivamente.

Bilbo rodeó a Thorin con sus brazos y ronroneó. —¿Ah, sí?

—Oh sí. Ya he hecho planes. Nos subiremos la cena aquí y no seremos molestados hasta la mañana siguiente.

Bilbo imaginó de lo que serían capaces sabiendo que sería su última oportunidad en una cama por bastante tiempo y sintió cosquilleos. —Eso suena celestial.

—Puedo escuchar tu pequeña mente sucia, Bilbo Baggins —Thorin practicamente ronroneó—. Dime qué está ocurriendo tras esos ojos.

Bilbo arañó con sus uñas la espalda de Thorin. Sintió cómo los dos se endurecían de nuevo. — ¿Qué tal si te giras sobre tu estómago y te lo _muestro_?

Thorin se apartó rápidamente para que Bilbo cumpliera con su palabra. Mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombre, vio una familiar sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de Bilbo que arrebató su corazón.

—Estoy loco por ti, Bilbo —Thorin dijo efusivamente.

—Yo estoy igual de loco por ti, mi rey. Dame un momento y vas a sentir cuánto.

*****

Mientras saqueaba la alacena en busca de la comida de las once a la mañana siguiente (mientras todavía podía tenerla, razonó), Bilbo escuchó cómo unas voces se elevaban desde el comedor.

Reconoció la voz de Balin. —No estoy cuestionando la habilidad de tus sobrinos, Thorin…

— Bueno, ¡pues yo sí! —Ah, ese debía de ser Dwalin—. Se han estado comportando admirablemente, pero ponerlos al mando de un bote es una prueba de su responsabilidad mayor de lo que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar ahora mismo.

— ¿Pero no crees que viajar los tres en el mismo bote es un riesgo mayor? —Bilbo reconoció la atronadora voz de barítono de Thorin.

Se acercó un poco más al comedor para escuchar subrepticiamente.

—Thorin, entiendo tu punto de vista, y es válido —le calmó Balin—. Pero todavía mantengo, como principal organizador, que deberíamos estar tú, Dwalin, y yo mismo al cargo de cada uno de los botes.

— ¿Y tú opinas lo mismo? —preguntó Thorin.

—Lo hago, —contestó Dwalin.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ves la división del grupo? —Bilbo escuchó que Thorin preguntaba, aunque no estaba seguro de a quién.

Dwalin contestó de nuevo: —Creo que en tu bote deberías ir tú, Fíli, Kíli, Bilbo, y Ori. En el bote de Balin: Nori, Dori, Oin, y Glóin. En mi bote debería ir yo, Bifur, Bofur, y Bombur.

—Eso me suena como una buena repartición, pero buena suerte consiguiendo que Dori deje a Ori fuera de su vista —dijo Balin.

Dwalin habló de nuevo: —Supongo que si Ori va a escribir la crónica de este viaje, el bote del rey debería ser el mejor. Además él y Bilbo se mantendrán ocupados el uno al otro con historias.

—Todo lo que Bilbo necesita para ser feliz en este mundo es a la familia real —apuntó Balin.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Thorin.

—Lo más obvio es que es tu pareja, pero también está claro para todos que Fíli y Kíli son sus amigos del alma. Creía que Bilbo iba a desfallecer el día que descubrió que se habían ido, sin mencionar lo inquieto que estuvo todo el tiempo que tus sobrinos estuvieron fuera. Por su parte, los chicos siempre se lo están llevando con ellos para hacer sus recados y visitas o lo que estén haciendo— contestó Balin.

—Ya veo. —El tono de Thorin era ilegible, y Bilbo deseó poder ver su rostro.

Bilbo escuchó a Dwalin hablar el siguiente: — _Es_ bastante extraodinario con cuánta facilidad Fíli y Kíli han aceptado a Bilbo como familia. He conocido a ese par toda su vida y nunca los he visto tan apegados con nadie que no fueras tú, Thorin.

Se hizo un silencio terrible en que a Bilbo le pareció que Thorin lo estaba considerando.

—Está decidido, entonces. Dividiremos los botes tal y como Dwalin ha sugerido. Mantendré a mi familia junta en mi bote, feliz y segura —el tono de Thorin parecía ligero y en paz—. Negociaremos la posición de Ori en nuestro bote dependiendo de las protestas de sus hermanos.

Bilbo regresó silenciosamente a la alacena. Estaba bastante satisfecho por no tener que separarse de Kíli en el viaje por el río, pero se preguntó cuán preocupado debería de estar de que su camaradería fuera tan obvia. Dada la propensión de Thorin a ponerse celoso por la cosa más nimia, Bilbo estaba sorprendido de que su tono no fuera más oscuro tras escuchar lo que Balin y Dwalin habían dicho sobre el tiempo que pasaba con Kíli y Fíli. También se sentía culpable porque la cercanía entre Kíli y Bilbo no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que pronto serían familia política. Bilbo se quedó helado en el momento exacto en que ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Todavía no había considerado ese ángulo. Kíli podía ser su sobrino político. ¿Cómo iban a lidiar con _eso_? El pensamiento le quitó la gana por completo. Decidió que en su lugar fumaría su pipa. Necesitaba calmar los nervios.

 

* **Nota de la traductora:** La autora pretendía rimar “Horatio” con “Fellatio”. No creo que os lo tenga que traducir ;-)


	22. Clima Tormentoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo canta, Thorin se pone celoso, y un montón de Kilbo-sentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de la Autora** : Iba a narrar los últimos tres días de la compañía en Laketown y esto pasó 2.5 días antes de partir de Laketown. Suspiro.
> 
> Juro a Bob que pronto se marcharán. De verdad. Esa era mi intención.
> 
> PD: Tengo [ Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/hobbit-feels)

El día siguiente trajo una sucesión de lluvias y tormentas que efectivamente pusieron fin a las preparaciones del viaje en la ciudad. El cielo densamente nublado hacía que la hora pareciera más un ocaso que media mañana. Un puñado de la compañía se habían juntado en la sala común donde quemaba un fuego. Bofur y Bilbo se estaban enseñando canciones el uno al otro. Bilbo era más bien un tenor natural (algo único para las melodías enanas), y fue objeto de alguna burla de Nori.

—Ignórale, chico. Lo estás haciendo bien —le aseguró Bofur.

Una vez Bilbo le cogió el truco y Bofur pilló la armonía, el resto de enanos siguieron la melodía en sus graves barítonos, y Bilbo cantó una octaba más alta.

Thorin escuchó la voz de Bilbo alta y clara sobre el resto filtrándose hasta el comedor. Dejó su proyecto y se inclinó contra la puerta de la sala común para observar. La canción que Bofur le había enseñado a Bilbo era una alegre tonada que recordaba vagamente de los problemáticos días de su juventud. Canturreó con ellos mientras observaba cómo Bilbo cantaba alegremente. Fíli estaba a un lado de Bilbo y Kíli al otro, los dos ligeramente desafinados pero no con menos entusiasmo. La canción alcanzó una alegre conclusión y el grupo se jaleó a sí mismo y a cada uno de ellos. Kíli revolvió el pelo de Bilbo y Bofur tendió la mano para estrechársela. Incluso Nori reconoció al final que Bilbo daba un estilo extra que parecía hacer faltado todo el tiempo.

Entonces fue el turno de Bilbo para cantar una vieja canción de caminantes de la Comarca. Con Bofur tarareando en voz baja tras él, escogió cantarla más cómo una balada.

_En el hogar el fuego es rojo,_  
Debajo de la azotea hay una cama;  
Pero aún no están cansados nuestros pies,  
Todavía a la vuelta de la esquina podemos encontrar  
Un repentino árbol o una piedra vertical  
Que nadie más ha visto, más que nosotros solos.  
El árbol y las flores y las hojas y la hierba,  
Déjalos pasar. Déjalos pasar.  
La colina y el agua bajo el cielo,  
Pasa por ellos. Pasa por ellos. 

_Todavía a la vuelta de la esquina deben esperar_  
Un camino nuevo o una puerta secreta,  
Y aunque hoy pasemos por ellos,  
Mañana podemos pasar por este camino  
Y tomar los caminos ocultos que corren,  
Hacia la Luna o hacia el Sol.  
Manzana, espina y nuez y endrino  
Déjalos ir. Déjalos ir.  
Arena y piedra y estanque y hondonada,  
Que te vaya bien. Que te vaya bien. 

_El hogar queda atrás, el mundo por delante._  
Y hay muchos caminos por los que caminar  
A través de las sombras al borde de la noche,  
Hasta que las estrellas estén todas iluminadas.  
Luego el mundo detrás y el hogar delante,  
Vagaremos de vuelta a casa y al lecho.  
Niebla y crepúsculo, nube y sombra,  
Se desvanecerán. Se desvanecenerán.  
Fuego y candil, y carne y pan,  
Y al lecho. Y al lecho. 

Su voz era potente y llena de melancólica añoranza. Thorin se maravilló de cómo la luz del fuego junto a la luz azulada del día le otorgaban a su amante una apariencia de otro mundo. Antes de que Bilbo y Bofur hubieran llegado a la mitad de su dúo, cada enano en la compañía había dejado las esquinas de sus alojamientos para levantarse y escuchar. Cada par de ojos sobre Bilbo estaban cautivados. Cuando la nota final se disipó se hizo un completo silencio por unos momentos. Thorin estaba completamente embelesado. Bofur contemplaba a Bilbo con algo cercano a la fascinación. Kíli y Ori estaban al borde del llanto. Dori finalmente comenzó un estallido de aplausos, que rompió el hechizo y pareció soltar las lenguas de todos a la vez apreciando a Bilbo.

Balin se inclinó hacia Thorin. —Si you fuera tú, muchacho, tendría cuidado con permitir que el hobbit cantara con semejante embrujo. Estoy bastante seguro de que al menos cinco enanos en esta compañía acaban de enamorarse de él —bromeó—. De hecho, creo que soy uno de ellos.

—Cuenta seis —la voz de Dwalin se oyó tras ellos.

Los celos de Thorin se encendieron, pero mientras los estudiaba no vio un serio desafío en los rostros de Balin o Dwalin. Los comentarios habían sido meros cumplidos y burla. Aun así, Thorin se sintió bastante incómodo con todo el asunto.

— ¿A alguien le apetece comer? —Era una pregunta pero por el modo en que Thorin lo pronunció sonó más como una orden.

El grupo conocía ese tono y lo tomó como una pista para acabar con la diversión. Thorin regresó a sus planes mientras Bilbo se levantó a regañadientes para unirse a Bombur en la cocina. Kíli observó totalmente fascinado cómo se iba Bilbo. Fíli le golpeó en el pecho.

— ¿Qué? —protestó Kíli.

—Estás mirando fijamente —susurró Fíli como aviso.

—Oh. —Kíli observó a su alrededor pero no parecía que nadie más lo hubiera notado.

Nadie que estuviera devolviéndole la mirada, al menos.

*****

Bilbo se preguntó qué había puesto a Thorin de ese nuevo, taciturno humor. Hacer la comida no era una cosa mala, pero Bilbo había estado terriblemente contento alrededor del fuego en la sala común. Había notado que Thorin había estado observando cómo cantaba, y diría que había estado disfrutando. Se preguntó si quizás Thorin había visto algo que no le hubiera gustado, o quizás alguien había dicho algo sobre él... aunque, ¿qué había podido haberse dicho para cambiar tan repentinamente su humor? Bilbo creyó que el problema de Thorin no podía ser tan malo si no le había arrastrado aparte para confrontarle, pero de todos modos estaba molesto con Thorin por acabar con la diversión de todo el mundo.

*****

Una vez hubieron comido, Bilbo se encontraba todavía irritado y sin saber qué hacer.Salir de la casa no era una opción; la lluvia y el viento se habían avivado fuera y los truenos se le habían unido. Esperaba tener suerte cuando vio a Fíli acomodarse de nuevo frente al fuego sin su hermano.

Bilbo se inclinó hacia el oído de Fíli y preguntó: —¿Kíli?

—Arriba —dijo Fíli.

Thorin todavía estaba debatiendo con Balin los detalles más delicados del viaje. Bilbo meditó unos momentos y decidió que probablemente no sería echado de menos. Se deslizó escaleras arriba, deteniéndose primero en su habitación en caso de que alguien le hubiera seguido. Echó un vistazo fuera de la habitación y comprobó que no había nadie. Entonces siguió su camino y llamó suavemente a la puerta de Kíli.

—Entra —dijo una voz soñolienta desde dentro.

Bilbo entró y cerró la puerta tras él. La habitación estaba agradablemente oscura para ser tan pronto por la tarde.

Kíli se incorporó. —¿Bilbo?

— ¿Molesto?

—No. Me pareció un buen momento para hacer una siesta. Puede ser mi última oportunidad de pasar una tarde apacible en un tiempo.

Kíli se dejó la parte donde había estado tirado en la cama fantaseando en abrazar al hobbit mientras escuchaban juntos la tormenta.

—Sí, puede serlo —Bilbo bajó la mirada con nerviosismo.

—Em, ¿no querrías… unirte a mí? ¿Lo harías? —Kíli no sabía si era apropiado preguntar pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que le importara.

Bilbo trepó a la cama con Kíli sin tener que ser preguntado dos veces. Kíli se apartó para que hubiera espacio para estirarse uno al lado del otro, pero Bilbo se acurrucó justo en la curva de su brazo, con la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Mmmm, esto es agradable—murmuró Bilbo.

Kíli apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. —Maravilloso —estuvo de acuerdo mientras le envolvía firmemente con un brazo. Bilbo exhaló el más suave y dulce de los suspiros.

Bilbo se relajó en el abrazo de Kíli como si fuera pudding. Se deleitó en su calor y dejó que el sonido de la lluvia le confortara. Los truenos resonaban en la distancia y Bilbo ronroneó apreciativamente. Había estado inquieto y ahora estaba sereno.

Kíli no quería estropear el momento, pero tenía una pregunta que necesitaba hacer. Habló muy suavemente, sus palabras haciendo que la oreja de Bilbo vibrara suavemente contra su torso.

— ¿Bilbo? No me estoy quejando en absoluto pero, ¿por qué estás aquí arriba conmigo?

—Vamos a dejar Laketown pronto. Esta puede ser mi última oportunidad en mucho tiempo de tener un momento tranquilo a solas contigo, y quería aprovecharlo. Si estás dispuesto, por supuesto.

Kíli arriesgó un beso sobre la cabeza de Bilbo. —Me alegro de que lo hicieras. Ha sido muy difícil para mí recordar mi lugar cuando estabas cantando. Ha sido magnífico —suspiró melancólicamente. —Si fueras mío, te pediría que me cantases cada día.

Bilbo no estaba seguro de cuál era el mejor modo de responder a eso. —Yo… esto, gracias. 

Kíli se reprendió mentalmente por sobrepasar los límites, pero entonces Bilbo habló de nuevo. —Tú abrazándome así era todo lo que necesitaba hoy.

Kíli bajó la voz a casi nada, casi como si no estuviera seguro de querer que Bilbo escuchara lo que iba a decir. —Estaba fantaseando sobre esto exactamente cuando llamaste a la puerta.

Bilbo recorrió con una mano el abdomen de Kíli. —Oh, Kíli. Somos un desastre, ¿verdad?

—Lo somos, Bilbo. —El enano besó los rizos de color miel—. Lo somos.

*****

Bilbo se despertó de una agradable siesta y se encontró todavía entre los brazos de Kíli. Debido al clima era imposible de adivinar la hora solo por la oscuridad de la habitación. Se preguntó si Thorin habría intentado ya encontrarle. Decidió que probablemente no debería arriesgarse y debería encontrarle él primero. Kíli estaba respirando profunda y regularmente bajo él; Bilbo sabía que estaba dormido. Se planteó despertarle, pero decidió que no lo haría. Con mucho cuidado salió de debajo del brazo de Kíli. Kíli se estiró pero no pareció despertarse. Bilbo se inclinó sobre él y observó su rostro en tenue luz de la habitación. Parecía en paz y sublime. Bilbo susurró: —Hermoso. —Depositó en sus labios un beso ligero como una pluma antes de escabullirse en la penumbra de la tarde lluviosa.

Kíli se despertó ligeramente cuando Bilbo se deslizó fuera de su agarre, lo justo para escuchar su susurro y sentir el beso en sus labios. Poco antes de caer en la tentación del sueño, se preguntó cuándo iba a parar de enamorarse más profundamente de Bilbo Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de autora:** La canción de la Comarca de Bilbo es una de las composiciones de Tolkien: "Upon the Hearth the Fire is Red." Aparece en el universo de LOTR y parte de ella cuando Pippin le canta un trozo a Denethor. No tenía una canción en mente para la canción de los enanos. Tolkien no escribió muchas canciones alegres para los enanos, pero imagino que tendrían algunas para fiestas donde se bebía. Son enanos, ¡por amor de dios!
> 
>  **Nota de traductora:** En referencia a esa canción, soy partidaria de no traducir nombres y lugares, pero he pensado que debía traducir la canción. Cosa que he hecho con mucho miedo y respeto dado el material… Have merci on me ;-)
> 
> Os dejo un art que comisioné para Hobbitfeels y su historia, para ese precioso momento Kilbo que nos regaló. La artista es Miusart  
> 
> 
>   
> 


	23. El Banquete (Quedan dos días en Laketown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin da repelús, Bilbo está encantado, Kíli consigue un aliado, y todo el mundo se emborracha.

Bilbo atravesó el comedor después de la siesta y encontró a Thorin casi justo donde le había dejado. Bilbo se sentó a su lado y tocó su brazo. Thorin tomó su mano en la suya.

—Creo que hemos discutido todo esto hasta la extenuación, ¿no crees? —preguntó Balin, excusándose al levantarse de la mesa.

—Sí —dijo Thorin cansado—. Llegados a este punto hemos hecho tantos planes como hemos podido. Realmente no sabemos qué sucederá hasta que estemos en medio de ello, me temo.

Dwalin no estaba haciendo ningún movimientos para dejar la mesa. Su hermano empujó su hombro.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Dwalin bruscamente.

Balin señaló a Thorin y a Bilbo con sus cejas y movió la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria. Dwalin pilló la insinuación y dejó solos a la pareja.

*****

Thorin se giró hacia Bilbo y le dio un pequeño beso. — ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Fui a visitar a Kíli. —No era mentira, Bilbo razonó en su interior.

—Has estado fuera bastante tiempo. —Thorin acarició con su mano una de las mejillas de Bilbo, sin escapársele las marcas, como si el rostro de Bilbo hubiera sido presionado contra tela.

—En realidad me he quedado dormido. La lluvia es bastante relajante y la casa está muy oscura. Me disculpo si te he preocupado. No creía que hubieras notado mi ausencia mientras estaba durmiendo.

—No te necesitaba para nada urgente. Sin embargo, siempre me gusta saber dónde estás. Quédate tranquilo. —Thorin le empujó más cerca de él—. Si hubiera buscado tu compañía, te hubiera encontrado.

A Bilbo no le gustó eso. El tono de Thorin no cambió dramáticamente, pero sonaba vagamente como una amenaza. Decidió suavizar la situación antes de que se intensificara.

—Pero en lugar de eso _yo_ te encontré a _ti_ —coqueteó Bilbo.

Thorin sonrió. —Sí, lo has hecho. Y en el minuto justo. Estoy agotado de contar, dividir y multiplicar raciones y recrear escenarios alternativos.

—Pareces exhausto.

—Solo en mente —dijo Thorin, pellizcando uno de los pezones de Bilbo a través de su camisa.

— ¡Thorin! —Bilbo bufó, intentando no atraer la atención de nadie. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había quedado por allí.

—Si no deseas audiencia, sugiero que te unas a mí en nuestra habitación.

*****

Thorin estaba sobre Bilbo el instante que la puerta se cerró. Le besó con profundidad, tan profundamente que a Bilbo casi le dolió la mandíbula. Thorin trabajó su camino por el frontal de Bilbo, desabrochando su camisa mientras tanto y acariciando con las palmas de sus manos el estómago que iba rebelando. Alcanzó los pantalones y los bajó, uno de los pies de Bilbo quedando atrapado por las prisas de Thorin por sacárselos. Thorin tiró la maldita prenda y tomó a Bilbo en su boca, saboreándole concienzudamente. Acarició suavemente a Bilbo entre las piernas hasta que sintió su abertura. Presionó un dedo contra ella y Bilbo se retrajo ante la seca intrusión.

—Estoy poco preparado para ello. ¿Quizás podrías ayudarme? —jadeó Bilbo mientras Thorin todavía atendía su polla.

Thorin apartó lentamente su boca de la polla de Bilbo y se levantó, satisfecho ahora de que Bilbo no hubiera sido probado o dilatado por ningún otro en ese día.

—Te ayudaré, ciertamente —prometió Thorin mientras les guiaba a su cama—. Hasta el final.

Bilbo gimió cuando el cuerpo de Thorin se empujó contra el suyo.

*****

El segundo día antes de su partida de Laketown fue un frenesí de actividad. La lluvia del día anterior había retrasado su agenda. Todo el mundo tenía un trabajo: recoger, dejar, contar, empaquetar, preparar. Cuando el trabajo del día estuvo acabado había cola en el área de baño para prepararse para el banquete. Si esa iba a ser su grandiosa salida final de Laketown, todos los enanos querían lucir sus mejores galas. Bilbo no se había dado cuenta de lo _vanidosos_ que todos ellos eran mientras habían estado en el duro y sucio camino.

Bilbo ayudó a Thorin a acicalar su pelo y su barba antes de vestirse. Cepilló con amor los mechones largos y espesos y trenzó de nuevo sus trenzas. Thorin se puso sus ropas más elegantes, añadiendo accesorios enanos como cinturones, coderas y cosas de ese tipo para coordinar. El toque final fue la espada a su cadera. Cuando dio un paso atrás, el corazón de Bilbo se saltó un latido. Thorin se veía verdaderamente como un rey. Era imponentemente gradioso, imposiblemente bello, y Bilbo se sintió inundado de puro deseo.

Thorin dio un paso hasta Bilbo y acunó su rostro entre sus manos. — _No_ puedes mirarme de ese modo ahora, Bilbo. —Le besó suamente—. Después.

—Efectivamente, después —murmuró Bilbo contra la boca de Thorin.

*****

Thorin quería que hicieran una entrada impactante al festín e insistía en que todos tenían que dejar la casa en una unidad. Fíli y Kíli fueron los últimos en llegar bajando las escaleras y uniéndose al final del grupo. Cuando hicieron su entrada en el salón de fiestas, el gobernador de Laketown saludó a Thorin y le presentó junto a Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli, Dwalin, y Balin.

Bilbo miró de reojo a Kíli. Estaba ataviado con sus ropas de gala con detalles similares a los que Thorin y Fíli también habían añadido. Su pelo estaba echado hacia atrás desde cada lado de su rostro por un pasador en lo alto de su cabeza. Algunas partes más oscuras en su nuca sugerían que su pelo todavía estaba húmedo en algunos lugares y parecía tan suave que los dedos de Bilbo ansiaban tocarlo. El flequillo de Kíli caía delicadamente sobre su frente en pequeños rizos delicados que no eran suficientemente largos como para ser abrochados por el pasador. Permanecía de pie, firme y confiado, recortando su maravillosa figura en su chaqueta oscura.

Kíli le miró a los ojos por un instante y el pecho de Bilbo dolió de anhelo.

 _Valar, sálvame de la dinastía de Durin,_ pensó Bilbo.

Thorin se ocupó de presentar al resto de la compañía a la habitación antes de que fueran sentados. Él y Bilbo compartieron asientos privilegiados cerca del Gobernador de Laketown. Thorin no estaba seguro de que el Gobernador conociera su relación con Bilbo, pero sin embargo éste era tan invitado de honor como lo era Thorin. Los Hobbits eran desconocidos en Laketown y él los había encantado a todos. La compañía se sentó junta a la misma larga mesa donde estaba Thorin. Otras mesas estaban preparadas a su alrededor, ocupadas por los ciudadanos más prominenetes de Laketown… junto con cualquiera con los bolsillos suficientemente llenos como para comprarse una plaza. Muchos brindis fueron dedicados a Thorin y a la compañía, bastantes para el mismo Bilbo, e incluso un par para Bilbo, Fíli, y Kíli. Se habían granjeado el cariño de muchos en sus salidas por la ciudad, particularmente entre los niños. La cena en sí fue larga y extravagante. Fueron servidos varios platos que Bilbo no reconoció, pero nunca se había echado atrás ante un desafío culinario.

*****

Mientras los invitados iban acabando su comida, algunos de ellos comenzaron a pasearse y socializar con aquellos que no habían sido sentados originalmente a su lado. El Gobernador de Laketown le dio un golpecito a Thorin e hizo un gesto hacia Bilbo, que había sido llevado hacia otra mesa por una importante personalidad local.

—Ese mediano que te acompaña es delicioso. Un poco demasiado delicioso, creo. Siento alivio de que te lo vayas a llevar pronto, o empezaría a temer por mi puesto.

—Sí, parece que atrae a la gente —asintió Thorin. _Ligeramente demasiado para mi gusto_ añadió en silencio.

—No sé cómo hacen las cosas los enanos, pero políticamente hablando, deberías considerar darle una oficina o algún tipo de título oficial después de que os hayáis asentado y hayáis solucionado vuestros asuntos con el dragón escupefuego —avisó el gobernador.

Thorin sonrió. Bilbo práctimante ya ostentaba el segundo título más importante de su futuro reino.

—Tengo planes de hacer justo eso —dijo.

*****

Kíli echó un vistazo a la sala y al espectáculo. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que debía de haber sido para Thorin ser un príncipe en Erebor antes de la caída. Probablemente era así para él: admiradores rindiendo tributos, elegantes festines, ropas sofisticadas y gente deseando regalarle los oídos reales. Sabía que eso era muy pequeño para lo que debía haber sido en escala en la montaña, pero recibir semejante adoración era algo que Kíli nunca había visto antes. Estaba empezando a entender más lo que había perdido Thorin cuando el dragón había llegado. Las cosas grandes eran parte integral de la historia de su familia (como les habían contado a él y su hermano desde que eran pequeños), pero nadie hablaba de la pérdida de banquetes, o la corte, o el respeto con que les trataban... voluntariamente o bajo coacción.

Los ojos de Kíli se posaron en Bilbo, que estaba sonriendo ampliamente y entreteniendo a una mesa cercana. Bilbo parecía pequeño comparado con los hombres. Aun así estaba terriblemente atractivo, y se erguía con el orgullo y la dignidad de uno que midiese el doble que él. Kíli sintió un cosquilleo fantasta donde Bilbo había yacido en sus brazos tan solo el día anterior.

Mientras Kíli estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Fíli dio una vuelta en busca de algo con que llenar su jarra. Bofur se acomodó en la silla vacía de Fíli poco después. Siguió la mirada de Kíli y no se sorprendió de descubrir quién estaba al final.

—Tu hobbit es algo especial, ¿eh? —dijo Bofur, echándose hacia atrás para estirar los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Kíli sonrió y contestó sin pensar. —Sí, lo es.

Espera.

— ¿Mí? —Kíli miró a Bofur aterrorizado.

—Ahora, un momento. No te sorprendas tanto. Ése es difícil de resistir. En algún punto yo mismo lo consideré, pero nunca he visto hacia mí nada más que amistad en sus ojos. De todos modos, contra la talla de Thorin y la tuya misma, no tendría la oportunidad de un copo de nieve en verano.

Kíli estaba intentando encontrarse la lengua para que pudiera ponerse al día con su cerebro.

— ¿Cómo de obvio es? —preguntó finalmente.

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo Bofur pensativamente—. Yo puedo verlo claramente pero es que yo tengo madera de observador. Me gusta observar a la gente. Y tengo debilidad por Bilbo, así que le observo más que la mayoría. No creo que muchos de los otros lo hayan considerado más allá de que tú y él sois buenos amigos.

Kíli lo consideró. — ¿Y Thorin?

—Creo positivamente que en ese caso en particular ya lo sabrías. —Bofur se rio—. He estado haciendo mi parte para distraerle. Puede que un día cercano acabe con un ojo morado por mis esfuerzos, pero vale la pena por sonrojar a Bilbo de vez en cuando.

— ¿Has estado flirteando con Bilbo para desviar la atención de Thorin? —preguntó Kíli con incredulidad.

Bofur se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar las manos contra sus rodillas. —Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no ha sido divertido, pero sí. Los dos sois buenos muchachos y tú mismo eres bastante guapo. No conozco el meollo del asunto, pero odiaría que cualquiera de los dos se metiera en problemas… particularmente si Bilbo va a casarse con Thorin y todo lo que vais a tener son miradas y una canción compartida que llamar vuestro.

Kíli pensó que ese último comentario se refería más a Bofur que a sí mismo. Levantó la mirada hacia Bofur con una nueva encontrada perspectiva y respeto.

—Bofur, realmente eres un enano excepcional —dijo Kíli.

—Eso es lo que sigo diciendo a los colegas, pero nadie parece creerme. —Bofur le guiñó un ojo. 

Se detuvo y se puso serio por un momento, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kíli. Bajó la voz. —Ten cuidado, Kíli. Thorin no es alguien con quien puedas jugar. Si las miradas matasen, hace tiempo que yo hubiese sido un agujero negro y humeante en el suelo, por intercambios con Bilbo más inocentes que los tuyos. Él te dará margen, pero ten cuidado de no doblarlo hasta que se rompa. Temo las consecuencias.

—Gracias. Lo recordaré.

Fíli regresó con dos jarras frescas. — ¿Qué me he perdido?

—Nada de importancia. —Bofur señaló la cerveza—. ¿Dónde la has encontrado? Me estoy encontrando un poco vacío.

Fíli sonrió. —Vamos, te lo mostraré.

*****

El festín se convirtió en una fiesta. Habían músicos, bebida y algarabía. Bofur y Dwalin se unieron a la banda a lo largo de la noche. Bilbo bailó y fue volteado por dama tras dama. Tan pronto como se sentó al lado de Thorin, casi sin aliento, empezó otra canción y Fíli y Kíli le secuestraron para bailar en círculo. Bilbo agarró la mano de Thorin e intentó que se unierá a él, pero éste se negó. Thorin observó cómo Bilbo trataba de aprender los pasos con los brazos de Fíli y Kíli entrelazados a su espalda. Después de eso hubo una danza en cadena que recorrió toda la sala, recogiendo participantes en su camino. Bilbo al fin logró levantar a Thorin de su silla y al menos dieron dos vueltas en la sala antes de que los músicos cedieran y los dejaran ir.

Bilbo fue a buscar cerveza para Thorin y para él, para apagar la sed que les había dado el baile.

— ¡Deberías bailar más a menudo, Thorin! Eres bastante bueno —dijo Bilbo.

—Cuando esté de regreso con nuestra gente, en nuestros salones, te prometo que bailaré. Contigo más que con nadie.

Eso complació a Bilbo y su rostro se iluminó con una boba sonrisa embriagada.

Thorin estaba tan enamorado y orgulloso de Bilbo. Todo el mundo quería hablar con él, bailar con él, prodigarle su atención y le buscaban con miradas apreciativas. Se crecía en las situaciones sociales. Era gracioso que las mismas cosas que hacían que Thorin brillara de orgullo por su prometido, también hacían que creciera un sentimiento oscuro en sus vísceras. Quería que la gente hablara con Bilbo, pero no con tanta intimidad. Bailar con él, pero no tan cerca. Le prodigara su atención, pero que las miradas no persistieran. Thorin observó a Bilbo, tan feliz y libre. Decidió dejar que se lo pasara bien esa última noche. La noche del día siguiente sería solo para ellos y después volverían al peligro que encontrarían en el camino.

—Bilbo, voy a volver a la casa —dijo Thorin.

— ¡No puedes! —protestó Bilbo—. ¡Quédate conmigo! Baila conmigo, por favor.

—Quédate cuanto quieras. Baila, bebe y pásatelo bien. En realidad es tu noche, mi amor. —Thorin tomó las manos de Bilbo y las besó—. Estaré esperando que vuelvas a casa. Mañana tendremos nuestra propia fiesta privada.

Bilbo parecía que fuera a ponerse a llorar. —No deseo quedarme sin ti.

Thorin se sintió culpable de que esa declaración le hiciera sentirse feliz, pero lo hizo.

—Ahora mismo habría un tumulto si te alejara de esta fiesta. Sería un desastre político de mayor orden. —Thorin bromeó con ligereza—. Ve ahora. Ori necesita que alguien le saque a la pista en el próximo baile grupal. Si yo no he podido escapar, él tampoco debería hacerlo.

Thorin empujó a Bilbo en dirección a Ori, haciéndole un marcado gesto de despedida con la cabeza cuando Bilbo miró hacia atrás.

Thorin se detuvo a pedirle a Dori que se asegurara de que Bilbo llegara bien a casa y se agenció dos botellas de vino en su camino de salida.

*****

Fíli se dio cuenta de que Thorin se había ido sin Bilbo y le dio una palmada a Kíli para indicárselo.

— ¿De qué crees que va todo esto? —preguntó Fíli.

Los ojos de Kíli buscaron a Bilbo. Le encontró sentado justo al lado de donde Ori había estado sentado, y parecía remarcadamente infeliz.

Su expresión era triste. —No lo sé, pero voy a descubrirlo.

Kíli se arrodilló frente a la silla de Bilbo. — ¿Thorin se ha ido?

—Sí, pero no sé por qué. Me dijo que me quedara y disfrutara, pero que iba a regresar a casa. —Bilbo apoyó la cabeza en sus manos—. No lo entiendo.

—En general nunca ha sido partidario de fiestas —Kíli intentó calmarle—. Ésta es la segunda en una semana. Quizás solo se ha hartado de celebrar.

Bilbo estaba inquieto. —Me preocupa haber hecho algo mal. ¿Quizás he hecho algo que le avergüence? —Elevó su mirada hacia Kíli.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Estás haciendo que todos nos veamos fantásticos esta noche —La voz de Kíli estaba llena de admiración—. Te has comido las delicias locales, has estado por toda la sala visitando casi cada mesa, has bailado con todas las esposas e hijas de ciudadanos prominentes… tienes a la ciudad entera comiendo de tu mano. Sería un loco si no estuviera orgulloso de ti, Bilbo. Eres un representante más bueno que Thorin, Fíli, y yo juntos.

Kíli le habló con tanta dulzura, con sus enternecedores ojos marrones, que Bilbo tuvo que luchar con valentía contra sus emociones y también contra el alcohol para no besarle allí mismo.

—Gracias, Kíli.

— ¿Necesitas una bebida o algo? —ofreció Kíli.

Bilbo miró a su alrededor. —Ori ha ido a pedirme una, creo.

Kíli se inclinó hacia delante para que solo Bilbo pudiera oyerle. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo elegante que te ves esta noche?

— ¿Yo? Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que me hiciste cuando te vi en las presentaciones.

Kíli sonrió brillantemente y Bilbo sintió ese dolor familiar en su pecho.

Comenzó otra danza en círculo y Kíli agarró la mano de Bilbo. —Nueva regla: nada de desanimarse durante el resto de la noche. ¡Venga, vamos!

*****

Bilbo, Fíli, Bofur, y Kíli pasaron otra hora bailando, de farra, e incluso se unieron al resto de enanos para cantar la canción que Bofur le había enseñado a Bilbo el día anterior para diversión de todos. Fíli y Kíli eventualmente se dirigieron a casa con Bilbo, ya que Dori les había dejado al cargo poco después de que Thorin se hubiera ido. Ninguno de ellos estaba sobrio, pero fueron capaces de andar sin necesitar mucha ayuda el uno del otro.

*****

Thorin llevaba bebidas una botella y media de vino que se había traído a casa, y estaba taciturno para cuando Fíli y Kíli dejaron a Bilbo en su habitación.

— ¿Dónde está Dori? —exigió Thorin.

—Dori se fue alrededor de diez minutos después de que tú lo hicieras. Nos dejó a Bilbo nosotros para que le trajéramos a casa sano y salvo —explicó Kíli.

—Y lo hemos hecho —afirmó Fíli con bastante firmeza. No le estaba gustando el tono de Thorin.

Thorin respondió secamente: —Si hubiera querido que le trajéseis vosotros, os lo hubiera pedido a vosotros.

Bilbo, algo borracho, preguntó: — ¿Qué diferencia hay? Estoy aquí y estoy bien.

—Importa porque no era mi deseo —Thorin gruñó.

Kíli se fijó en las botellas de vino, una vacía y otra medio llena. — En primer lugar, ¿por qué te fuiste, Thorin? Bilbo solo quería pasárselo bien contigo. Estaba muy desconcertado cuando le dejaste atrás. ¿Por qué tenías que volver a la casa a beber cuando tu propio prometido estaba esperándote en una fiesta con suficientes rondas?

— ¡Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones! —Thorin contraatacó fieramente.

— ¡Él pensaba que había hecho algo para que te hubieras ido! ¡Le has puesto _triste_ , Thorin! ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso cuando todo lo que ha hecho esta noche ha sido por ti y por tu reino? ¡Él ha sido maravilloso y tú solo huíste y le dejaste desanimado y confundido! —exclamó Kíli.

Bilbo intentó suavizar la situación. —Kíli, por favor...

Thorin se giró hacia Fíli. —Llévate a tu hermano de aquí y ponle a dormir a fondo antes de que intente hablar conmigo de nuevo.

Kíli estaba furioso. — ¡Tú… mmmpfh!

Fíli puso una mano sobre la boca de Kíli y lo sacó por la puerta.

Thorin se giró para encarar a Bilbo, que estaba embriagado, demasiado sensible, e intentando no llorar. Bilbo no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder, pero no le parecía que fuera bueno.

Ver la mirada perdida en el rostro de Bilbo sacó toda la hiel fuera de Thorin. — ¿Es eso verdad, Bilbo? ¿Te he disgustado?

—Yo solo… no sabía por qué no te habías quedado conmigo. No tenías que bailar. O yo hubiera venido a casa contigo. —Los ojos de Bilbo comenzaron a humedecerse.

Thorin sujetó a Bilbo contra su pecho. —Shhh, no llores. Quería que tuvieras tu buen rato sin tener que preocuparte por mí. Solo… libre y feliz.

—Yo estaba feliz _contigo_ —contestó la voz amortiguada voz de Bilbo.

—No puede haber sido tan malo. ¿No te lo pasaste bien con Fíli y Kíli? —Thorin comenzó a mecer suavemente a Bilbo.

Bilbo giró la cabeza hacia un lado para poder respirar más fácilmente. —Ésa no es la cuestión. Quería que fueras parte de ello.

—Entonces juzgué pésimamente la situación. Me disculpo, mi querido amor.

Bilbo elevó la mirada. —Está bien. Solo, ¿pregúntame la próxima vez?

—Te incluiré en decisiones de este tipo en el futuro —aseguró Thorin, besando la frente de Bilbo.

Bilbo apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Thorin. —Por favor, no te enfades mucho con Fíli y Kíli. Estaban intentando cuidar de mí… además, están un poco borrachos.

—Kíli debería saber que no puede hablarme de ese modo.

—Lo sé, pero él pensó que estaba disgustado y la cerveza nubló su buen juicio. —Bilbo bostezó—. Puede que ni se acuerde por la mañana.

—Vamos a la cama. Creo que hemos tenido demasiado excitamento esta noche para permanecer despiertos mucho más.

Thorin y Bilbo se desnudaron y se metieron en la cama. Aunque se habían enredado el uno en el otro buscando comodidad, ninguno de los dos hizo un intento de ponerse íntimos. Su sangre estaba demasiado diluida en alcohol y sus mentes demasiado espesas. Thorin sintió cómo Bilbo se había más pesado al caer dormido, pero él permaneció despierto.

Bofur flirteando con Bilbo. Fíli y Kíli pegados a su cadera. Ori pidiendo a Bilbo que le explicara las relaciones entre hombres. Dwalin y Balin ahora también. La compañía entera estaba perdiendo la cabeza por Bilbo. Sin embargo, ¿prefería que no le gustara a ninguno de ellos? ¿Que Bilbo no tuviera a nadie más que a él? Una pequeña parte oscura de él lo quería exactamente así. El resto sabía que era un pensamiento cruel, uno que Bilbo no se merecía. Bilbo era maravilloso y no podía evitar que otras personas también pensaran que fuera maravilloso. _Debía_ tener amigos. Buenos, leales amigos que quisieran cuidar de él.

Bilbo se giró para acomodarse y expiró suavemente. Thorin se preguntó si estaba despierto.

— ¿Bilbo?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿A quién consideras tu amigo? —requirió Thorin.

La pregunta pilló a Bilbo fuera de guardia, y comenzó a sacarle de su sopor. —Mmm, ¿a qué te refieres? Como… ¿en casa?

—No, me refiero entre nosotros.

—Oh —Bilbo se detuvo, queriendo encontrar una respuesta inofensiva. —Supongo que he llegado a conocer —Bilbo fue interrumpido por un bostezo—, y querer a todos, hasta ahora.

Thorin asintió. —Una respuesta diplomática si alguna vez he escuchado una. Ahora contéstame de verdad.

Bilbo estaba un poco avergonzado. —Bueno, entonces… eh, no descuento a los demás, pero os contaría a ti, Kíli, y Fíli entre mis amigos más cercanos aquí. Bofur y Ori también, pero probablemente no tanto como a vosotros tres.

— ¿Me cuentas entre tus amigos?

—Por supuesto tú eres mucho más que un amigo, pero ciertamente no menos que uno. Te busco para conversar, para pedirte consejo, y sencillamente para hacerme sentir mejor cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Yo considero que eso es amistad. ¿Tú no me consideras un amigo?

—Te considero un compañero, que incluye lo que has descrito. Supongo que creo que un amigo es aquel con quien paso tiempo cuando no puedo pasarlo contigo.

—Pero los amigos son más que eso. ¿Quienes son tus mejores amigos, Thorin?

Thorin contestó sin dudar. —Dwalin y Balin.

—Pero, Dwalin y Balin son más que solo alguien con quien llenar tu tiempo cuando yo no estoy cerca, ¿no?

—Sí, pero ellos también son mis consejeros más cercanos en esta expedición —argumentó Thorin.

—Bueno, mis mejores amigos son _mis_ consejeros. Puede que la comparación no sea tan grande o lo que está en juego tan importante, pero así es.

Thorin consideró eso.

Bilbo continuó: —En Hobbiton no tenía porqué estar solo. Tenía varios parientes y amigos con demasiada influencia detrás del nombre de mi familia para asegurarse de que no me perdiera ninguna invitación a muchas fiestas. Pero no estar solo no garantiza que uno no se sienta solo. Hasta que vine a este viaje no me di cuenta de lo solo que estaba realmente. Pero ya no estoy solo.

Costó un poco que el significado de las palabras de Bilbo navegaran a través del río de vino que tenía Thorin en la cabeza. La comprensión de lo que acababa de escuchar le golpeó con fuerza.

—Oh Bilbo. Lo siento mucho. —Thorin le estrechó con fuerza.

Bilbo le estrechó también. — ¿Por qué?

—Yo... lo siento. ¿Podemos dejarlo ahí?

—Solo si me está permitido perdonarte.

—Bilbo... —Thorin levantó a Bilbo para poder besarle—. Te amo.

Bilbo apartó el pelo del rostro de Thorin y le miró a los ojos. —Yo también te amo.

_" Todo lo que Bilbo necesita para ser feliz en este mundo es a la familia real."_

—Entonces es lo que tendrá —se prometió Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora:** No creí que fuéramos a subir al tren del Angst hasta el momento en que ya estuvimos subidos, pero ahí estamos. No tengo nada más que añadir.


	24. Último día Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo pululó por el piso de abajo después de que Thorin hubiera partido hacia los muelles. No le quedaba mucho que hacer hasta que llegara la hora de cargar los botes, así que se estaba entreteniendo con trabajos menores. Kíli se lo encontró en la cocina.
> 
> — ¿Te gustaría sentarte fuera y tomarte un respiro conmigo por un rato?
> 
> Bilbo asintió y Kíli le llevó fuera por la puerta trasera.

El último día entero en Laketown trajo con él una sarta de preparaciones finales. La mañana comenzó un poco tarde por la copiosa bebida de los miembros de la compañía, pero nadie estaba en un estado particularmente terrible. Bilbo se despertó un poco peor que los enanos, pero estaba preparado para enfrentarse a un día de trabajo después de una pequeña tostada con jamón. Thorin iba a pasar una parte del día trabajando en la logística de los botes. Aseguró a Bilbo que volvería con tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de su tarde privada.

*****

Thorin encontró a Fíli y Kíli juntos pronto ese día. Esta vez, la memoria de Kíli sobre la noche anterior no estaba nublada por la bebida. Mientras Thorin se acercaba, el enano más joven se preparó para lo que fuera que iba a suceder, pero permaneció resuelto en sus convicciones. Si Bilbo quería a Thorin, entonces por la barba de Durin era mejor que Thorin le tratase como la joya que era.

—Fíli, Kíli, —Thorin les saludó solemnemente—. Deseo agradeceros que cuidaseis de Bilbo anoche. Me equivoqué al quejarme.

Thorin se giró hacia Kíli. —Deberías saber que no debes levantarme la voz, Kíli. Ahora entiendo que estabas intentando hablar en defensa de Bilbo y consideraré el asunto pasado. De todos modos, sería inteligente por tu parte ocuparte de tus propios asuntos en el futuro.

Kíli se contuvo de seguir discutiendo por el bien de todos, y en su lugar decidió decir simplimente: —Sí, Thorin.

—Bilbo ha escogido sus compañías sabiamente. —Thorin puso una mano sobre los hombros de cada uno de sus sobrinos—. Le podría ir mucho peor que teneros a vosotros dos mirando por su bienestar.

Thorin se detuvo por un momento y dejó a Fíli y a Kíli detrás, preguntándose que había sucedido.

*****

Bilbo pululó por el piso de abajo después de que Thorin hubiera partido hacia los muelles. No le quedaba mucho que hacer hasta que llegara la hora de cargar los botes, así que se estaba entreteniendo con trabajos menores. Kíli se lo encontró en la cocina.

— ¿Te gustaría sentarte fuera y tomarte un respiro conmigo por un rato?

Bilbo asintió y Kíli le llevó fuera por la puerta trasera.

Se asentaron solos en la parte trasera de la casa. Los dos se sentaron en un banco de hierro, Bilbo con una rodilla arriba y balanceando una pierna, incapaz de tocar el suelo.

—Sobre lo de anoche… lo siento —se disculpó Kíli.

Bilbo estaba perplejo. — ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

—Elevé el tono de voz y monté una escena. —Kíli miró a Bilbo con intención—. Lo siento por la escena, pero no lamento el sentimiento. Te merecías algo mejor.

—No vayamos a hablar de ello. Lo que quiero recordar de anoche es lo bien que nos lo pasamos. —Bilbo golpeó la pierna de Kíli con su pie.

—Montamos un buen revuelo en la sala de actos, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sabía que los hobbits pudieran hacer volteretas. —Kíli se rio y se quedó contemplando un punto lejano—. Yo, eh, realmente voy a añorar Laketown.

Bilbo ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

Kíli se giró para mirar a Bilbo de frente. —Porque en Laketown es donde tuve una parte de ti.

Bilbo sintió cosquillas en la columna vertebral. —Oh, Kíli. No sé qué decir ante eso.

Kíli apartó la mirada, fascinado de repente por una imaginaria hebra en su manga. —Bofur sabe lo nuestro.

— ¿Bofur? —La sangre de Bilbo se heló—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Me lo dijo anoche. De hecho, él mismo está un poco enamoriscado de ti. Sin embargo, no tienes que preocuparte. No se lo va a decir a Thorin. Ha estado flirteando contigo para distraer a Thorin de mí.

— ¿De verdad? Eso es bastante inteligente por su parte. Y también generoso.

—No enteramente generoso —Kíli aclaró—. Le saca bastante provecho, disfruta intentando que te ruborices.

— ¿Te molesta que le guste a Bofur?

—En realidad no. No puedo esperar que el resto del mundo sea ciego a las cosas que amo de ti, ni quisiera que lo fueran. Además, él también cree que soy guapo. —Kíli sonrió con timidez. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le encontrara atractivo.

—Por supuesto que lo hace. Te lo dije: eres imponente.

Kíli apretó los labios intentando contener la sonrisa ante el piropo. Negó con la cabeza un poco.

Bilbo levantó la barbilla de Kíli para mirarle. —Kíli… prueba “impresionante”. En serio.

—No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es para mí restirme a besarte a veces, Bilbo Baggins. — Kíli levantó la mano para acariciar el antebrazo de Bilbo.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Bilbo en voz baja.

Los dos se miraron durante un rato antes de que Bilbo apartara su mano y hablara de nuevo.

— ¿Comentó si alguien más lo sabía?

—Cree que todos los demás probablemente lo atribuyen a nuestra amistad. Sin embargo, Bofur me dijo que tuviera más cuidado —dijo Kíli.

—Probablemente ese es un buen consejo —Bilbo asintió.

—Sí, así que la primera cosa que hice al regresar a casa fue gritarle a Thorin por no tratarte bien.

—No exactamente sutil, ¿no es así?

Kíli ahogó una risa. —Bueno, no. Cuando se refiere a ti, no siempre pienso con claridad.

—No habrá más privacidad después de hoy —dijo Bilbo con tristeza—. No habrá oportunidad de hablar así o encontrar un momento para podamos aligerar el peso de nuestros corazones.

Kíli asintió. —No más siestas bajo la lluvia.

Bilbo levantó la mirada hacia Kíli. —No más besos.

—No más besos —murmuró Kíli, apartando el pelo del rostro de Bilbo.

—A veces… —Bilbo se detuvo, no estando seguro si estaba preparado para confesar lo que estaba en la punta de su lengua—. A veces desearía haberte dejado… aquel día… que nosotros tuviéramos…

Kíli se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de Bilbo antes de acabar la frase por él: — ¿… hecho el amor?

—Sí —susurró Bilbo, con cosquillas en el estómago.

—Yo deseo eso cada día —admitió Kíli—. Varias veces al día, para ser sincero. Desafortunadamente, no puedes casarte con los dos.

—No, no puedo.

—Pero yo lo haría, ya sabes. Casarme contigo.

La honestidad en los ojos de Kíli era casi suficiente para hacer que Bilbo perdiera la razón.

—Kíli, no podemos hablar sobre eso en estos momentos. Voy a hacer una locura. —Bilbo se incorporó para darse alguna distancia.

—Eso me parece bien —dijo Kíli, provocándole. Se inclinó para darle toquecitos en los puntos donde tenía cosquillas.

Bilbo soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco. —Estoy seguro de eso, pero yo tengo un problema aquí.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Alguna confesión más antes de que hagamos voto de silencio? preguntó Kíli.

—Creo que he causado suficientes problemas por un día. ¿Tú qué crees?

Kíli acunó el rostro de Bilbo con una mano y presionó un beso contra su sien. —Solo que te amo.

Los dos se reclinaron contra el banco y Bilbo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kíli.

—Duele, Kíli.

—Lo sé, Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora:** Había planeado que este fuera el último día completo (y noche) en Laketown pero no pude escribir porno Bagginshield después de escribir esa última escena de Kilbo. Bilbo es una bestia cruel si pudiera follarse a Thorin después de eso… pero sabéis que lo hará.


	25. Último día Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora:** Porno Bagginshield sin remordimientos. Tuve que taparme los ojos para escribir algunos trozos. Los lectores Hardcore Kilbo puede que se sientan un poco incómodos con este capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de la autora:** Gracias a todo el mundo que ha estado comentando, tagueando, y recomendando este fic. VIVO for vosotros  <3  
> ¿Alguien está interesado en la rara lista de canciones que escucho ininterrumpidamente mientras escribo estos capítulos?

Thorin volvió de los muelles de un humor fantástico. Bilbo estaba sentado solo cuando Thorin le encontró. El enano le levantó del suelo y le besó.

— ¡Bilbo, mi amor! —Thorin le recibió contento.

— ¿Has tenido un buen día? —preguntó Bilbo, bastante sorprendido por la inusual disposición risueña de Thorin.

—Buenas _noches_. Ha sido todo en lo que he pensado el día de hoy.

Bilbo actuó con indiferencia. —Oh, imaginaba que simplemente nos sentaríamos en la sala común y leeríamos un libro, o algo.

Thorin atrapó a Bilbo de nuevo en un ardiente beso. — ¿No es esto más estimulante que un libro?

—Puede que seas capaz de persuadirme —flirteó Bilbo.

Thorin devolvió los pies de Bilbo al suelo. — ¿Has disfrutado de un baño hoy?

—No, todavía no.

—Voy a tomar uno ahora, si no te importa. Si tomas uno después del mío, puedo hacer que preparen nuestra cena en nuestra habitación mientras tú te relajas. Comenzaremos nuestra noche cuando estés listo.

Bilbo sonrió. —Parece que lo tienes todo planeado.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! Esta noche es especial. —Thorin besó a Bilbo sonoramente de nuevo y desapareció pasillo abajo.

Bilbo se quedó allí de pie observando cómo se alejaba, momentáneamente estupefacto.

*****

Bilbo se reclinó en la bañera y se complació en el lujo del baño caliente. Añoraría eso casi tanto como añoraría tener una cama blanda. En realidad iba a añorar bastantes cosas de Laketown. Sentía como si hubiera vivido toda una vida en las dos semanas que había pasado allí.

—… _prometerme que volveré? ___

__— _No... y si lo haces, no serás el mismo.__ _

__Bilbo había estado meditando las palabras de Gandalf desde su primera noche con Thorin. En aquel momento pensó que había descifrado uno de los enigmáticos misterios de Gandalf, que quizás el Viejo mago había tegido un gran plan para ellos dos durante todo ese tiempo. Ahora que tenía el corazón de Kíli roto tras él, la boda con Thorin por delante, y un maldito dragón amenazando con incinerarles a todos. Las palabras de Gandalf parecían de nuevo exasperadamente vagas._ _

__Se deslizó dentro del agua hasta que estuvo totalmente sumergido para mojar su cabeza. Se levantó y comenzó a lavarse el pelo, con cuidado de no estropear la trenza de Thorin. Bilbo sabía que el vacío en su estómago era debido a su corazón roto. Se sentía casi tan culpable por pasar la noche en la cama con Thorin como lo había sido intercambiando palabras de amor con Kíli. Se aclaró el pelo e intentó sacudirse los pensamientos oscuros. Sabía que muy pronto la pasión que sentía por Thorin disolvería cualquier turbación que sintiera. El resto del mundo parecía desaparecer cuando Thorin y él se perdían el uno en el otro. Se secó y decidió apartar de su cabeza todo pensamiento de Kíli durante la noche._ _

____

*****

Leal a su palabra, Thorin había preparado la cena en su habitación cuando Bilbo subió las escaleras. Trajo una sonrisa a sus labios y le hizo recordar la comida que había compartido con Thorin justo después de su enfermedad. Recordaba cómo había deseado a Thorin por entonces; cómo había apreciado cada sonrisa, cada palabra amable y suave roce. ¿Realmente solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que hubiera dado todo su mundo y lo que había en él meramente a cambio de que Thorin le besara como amante? Ahora Thorin era _suyo_ en todo el sentido de la palabra. Bilbo tenía más de lo que nunca se había atrevido a soñar, y ahí estaba siendo descuidado con esa obra maestra.

Thorin se giró y le sonrió (esa sonrisa que era solo para Bilbo), y otra vez eran las dos únicas criaturas en la existencia. Bilbo recorrió la distancia que les separaba y puso su boca sobre la de su amado.

Despúes de un tiempo Thorin tuvo que apartarse para respirar. —Pero, ¿y la cena?

—Puede esperar un minuto —acabó Bilbo, reclamando los labios de Thorin con los suyos.

Después de varios minutos besándose, Bilbo y Thorin consiguieron apartarse lo suficiente para sentarse a cenar. No tardaron mucho en estar desnudos y enlazados en la cama. Se estaban besando y tocando lánguidamente y hablando suavemente… sus estómagos llenos aún no listos para actividades más vigorosas.

—Esta noche me tienes a tu antojo, mi amor. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —preguntó Thorin.

Bilbo acarició uno de sus muslos. —Pensaba que tenías planes.

—Planes de escaparnos esta noche sin interrupciones, sí. También planes de que tú y yo nos desmontemos el uno al otro. Planes específicos… bueno, imaginaba que tendrías algo que decir sobre ello.

—Hmm. Tengo al renombrado Thorin Oakenshield a mis órdenes. Ésta es una oportunidad que no debe ser malgastada.

Bilbo fingió ponderar la posibilidad aunque sabía muy bien lo que iba a pedir. Se inclinó para mordisquear y succionar el lóbulo de la oreja de Thorin antes de recorrer el contorno suavemente con su lengua. Sintió cómo Thorin temblaba. Satisfecho, cerró los ojos y susurró su petición.

¬—Quiero que te abras para mí. Concienzudamente. Deseo observar cómo te deshaces por tu propia mano. Cuando esté satisfecho, voy a girar tus piernas y follarte hasta Erebor.

Thorin soltó un sonido salvaje y rodó para colocarse sobre Bilbo, atacando su boca con pasión. No estaba seguro de lo que había encendido su deseo más salvajemente: lo que Bilbo quería que hiciese o que de hecho lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Thorin adoraba cuando Bilbo era vulgar con él. Cuanto más básico, mejor. La boca secretamente sucia del hobbit avivaban al máximo las brasas de Thorin.

Thorin se apartó para tomar aire. — ¿Estás listo ahora?

—Si tú lo estás —contestó Bilbo.

Procurándose la botella de aceite, Thorin se colocó a horcajadas sobre el estómago de Bilbo, de cara a sus pies. Dejó a un lado el container y recorrió su espalda y muslos con las manos. Sabía que Bilbo adoraría observar cómo se tocaba sensualmente. Se acaració el torso hasta el cuello, de donde apartó su pelo hacia atrás. Bilbo dejó escapar un suave sonido de sus labios ante la imagen. Thorin sonrió y alcanzó la botella que había rodado hasta su rodilla. Estaba nervioso por actuar sin verguenza para Bilbo y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Se roció los dedos con aceite y los llevó tras él, trazando una linea hacia su raja y su abertura. Sintió las manos de Bilbo a ambos lados de sus gluteos para abrirle, presuntamente para poder mirar. El rostro de Thorin se ruborizó al sentirse expuesto, pero continuó.

—Es delicioso, lo es. Desliza uno dentro para mí, por favor —escuchó que Bilbo decía.

Thorin hizo como fue dicho, trabajando un dedo fuera y dentro de él. La sensación ayudó a mitigar la conciencia de sí mismo. Quería un poco más de aceite antes de añadir un segundo dedo y apartó la mano por un momento. Sintió que Bilbo deslizaba un dedo sobre su agujero en su ausencia y le hizo estremecerse. Bilbo apartó la mano cuando Thorin introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Bilbo estaba removiéndose bajo él, su polla increíblemente dura, Thorin agarrado a su muslo.

Bilbo podía notar todavía algo de tensión en los hombros de Thorin. —Estás bellísimo así. Hazlo por mí. Quiero ver cómo lo disfrutas.

Thorin suspiró el nombre de Bilbo y comenzó con un ritmo que se sintió particularmente bien para él, trabajando en círculo para facilitar que cediera.

La voz de Bilbo estaba ronca de excitación. —Eso es, justo así.

Esta vez cuando Thorin sacó los dedos para lubricarlos de nuevo, Bilbo metió dos de los suyos. Thorin gritó y casi se cayó de cara. Deslizó uno de sus propios dedos junto a los de Bilbo. Los dos acariciaron juntos su interior tan lascivamente que Thorin pensó que derramarse sin siquiera tocar su erección. Bilbo comenzó a aullar de placer compitiendo con las vocalizaciones de Thorin.

—Gírate para que pueda ver tu cara mientras te pierdes —ordenó Bilbo.

Thorin se sentó a horcajadas sobre Bilbo para darle la cara y seguir trabajando tres dedos en su interior. Toda su verguenza había sido sobrepasada por placer. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, el pecho jadeante y los brazos y músculos ondeando mientras se manipulaba a sí mismo.

—Thorin, acaríciate la polla por mí.

Thorin cumplió sin hacer preguntas, gemidos haciéndose más fieros mientras se estimulaba en los dos sitios.

—Eres tan bello así, mi rey —jadeó Bilbo. Thorin lucía maravilloso dándose placer para Bilbo. Su respiración se aceleraba y sus pezones estaban endurecidos. Bilbo sabía que Thorin estaba cerca.

— ¡Acaba sobre mí! —ordenó Bilbo.

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron de golpe y, con un gemido, bombeó su descarga sobre el pecho de Bilbo, algo salpicando su mejilla y su cuello.

Bilbo recogió con su dedo un poco de la simiente que tenía en su rostro y lo lamió. —Sí… sí, bueno.

Se restregó el resto en su piel, Thorin observándole con ojos salvajes. Bilbo se elevó sobre sus rodillas y empujó a Thorin contra su espalda. Puso una almohada bajo las caderas de su amante y no tardó tiempo en lubricar su propia erección. Casi se había perdido mirando cómo Thorin se corría. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en encontrar su placer.

Thorin estaba particularmente estrecho después de su consumación y Bilbo entró con cuidado, empujando las piernas de Thorin hacia delante para buscar un ángulo más limpio. Una vez estuvo metido hasta la raíz, empezó a salir y entrar. Thorin gimoteó por el exceso de estimulación, pero su mano agarró la muñeca de Bilbo y tiró de él para animarle. Bilbo aceleró el ritmo, empujando dentro de él con fuerza. No pasó mucho hasta que estuvo gritando el nombre de Thorin y corriéndose caliente dentro de él. Después de un momento para recuperar el aliento, Bilbo se retiró. La imagen de su semilla saliendo de Thorin fue demasiado erótica para resistirse. Bilbo empujó los muslos de su amante hacia atrás para poder lamer su corrida de su agujero.

Thorin jadeó y gimió. —Eso-eso es tan… obsceno —dijo maravillado.

Bilbo se estiró a su lado, notando que Thorin ya estaba medio endurecido de nuevo. _Esta va a ser una noche gratificante, pensó Bilbo._

_Como si hubiera leído su mente, Thorin suspiró con satisfacción. —Maravillosa apertura, mi amor. Las cosas que me haces, las sensaciones que me provocas… a veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser real._

_—Mira quién habla. A veces te miro cuando estamos copulando y casi olvido mi nombre._

_—Yo te lo recordaré —susurró Thorin con complicidad—. Es Bilbo Baggins, Príncipe Consorte Bajo la Montaña._

__

*****

Kíli estaba sentado frente al fuego en la sala común junto a su hermano, Dwalin, Nori, Bombur, y Bofur.

—Me pregunto por qué Bilbo y Thorin no estaban en la cena —preguntó en voz alta.

—No espero que los veas hasta mañana por la mañana, —dijo Bombur.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Fíli.

Bombur contestó: —Se han llevado la cena a su habitación esta tarde y pidieron no ser molestados.

Nori vociferó una risa. — ¡No van a gastar su última noche en una cama de verdad! No puedo decir que los culpe por ello.

—Todos tendremos que dormir con almohadas sobre nuestras orejas, esta noche —bromeó Dwalin.

Fíli puso una mano protectora en la parte baja de la espalda de su hermano.

— ¿Crees que el hobbit va a cantarnos a todos una “nana”? —Nori dijo maliciosamente.

—Más bien Thorin lo hará. El mediano casi masticó agujeros en él después de anunciar su compromiso —dijo Dwalin.

Nori le miró con incredulidad. — ¿Qué hizo qué? ¿El saqueador?

Dwalin asintió. —Aye. Pequeño puede que sea, pero fiero de todos modos. Apuesto a que da tanto como recibe.

La atención de Bofur estaba sobre Kíli, por cuya cara contraída parecía estar a punto de llorar o ponerse a luchar. Acabó no haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas, en su lugar se puso en pie y salió de la cocina.

Fíli se levantó inmediatamente para seguir a su hermano. Kíli escuchó que Nori se estaba dirigiendo a él: — ¡Mejor no pasar por delante de su puerta si no quieres llenarte los oídos!

Dwalin miró en la dirección en que Kíli había partido tan de pronto. — ¿Cuál es su problema?

—Probablemente no apreció que vosotros dos le faltaseis el respeto a Thorin —le cubrió Bofur.

— ¿Faltar el respeto? ¡Estoy orgulloso de él! Yo no he tenido más que mi mano desde antes de que recogiéramos al hobbit —respondió.

—Quizás no quería escuchar detalles de los asuntos amorosos de su tío. No sé si realmente querría que alguien _me_ describiese la vida amorosa de Bofur —dijo Bombur.

—Ah, ¡primero tendría que tener una! —Nori cackled.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que la conversación deteriorara en acusaciones verdes y risas pícaras.

*****

— ¿Estás bien, Kee? —preguntó Fíli.

Kíli se inclinó sobre la encimera con los brazos cruzados y asintió sin convencimiento mientras Fíli le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

—Es solo que... parte de mí quiere defender a Bilbo. No tienen que hablar así de él, ¿sabes? —explicó Kíli.

—Tú sabes cómo son. Son unos groseros. Groseros y van calientes. Probablemente se tocarán después pensando en ello.

Kíli le miró mal. —No estás ayudando, Fee.

—Lo siento, pero sabes lo que quiero decir.

—La otra parte es que... —Kíli se detuvo—. La cosa es que —intentó de nuevo, incapaz de poner voz a sus pensamientos.

Fíli puso una compasiva mano en el brazo de su hermano.

Intentando otro acercamiento, Kíli continuó, —No soy estúpido. Sé lo que se traen entre manos. Quiero decir, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, ¿no es así? Pero no quiero escuchar a esos locos hablando de ello y recordándomelo todo de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo.

Kíli recorrió su pelo con las manos en frustración y comenzó a pasear. —No, no lo haces. Me está volviendo _loco_ saber que Thorin está tocándole cada noche y yo no.

—Sé lo que es. De verdad que lo sé. —Fíli suspiró—. Va a ser más duro antes de que sea más fácil. ¿Vale la pena? ¿Estar cerca de él sin ser suyo? ¿Puedes quedarte realmente sabiendo que Bilbo puede perfectamente casarse con Thorin? Porque ésta es tu última oportunidad de escapar, Kíli. Después de esta noche, no seremos capaces de volver atrás.

—Ya soy suyo, Fíli. Es él no siendo mío lo que está causando el problema.

Kíli recordó la conversación que había tenido con Bilbo más pronto ese mismo día. Recordaba el tacto de la mano de Bilbo, la suavidad de su voz, y la ternura en sus ojos. Kíli sabía que ese camino podía ser difícil, pero lo tenía claro.

Habló de nuevo —:Aunque no haya ninguna oportunidad para mí, tengo que seguirle. Puede ser un destino cruel el que me fuerza a presenciar cómo mi corazón se desposa con otro, pero sin embargo es mi destino.

Fíli juntó su frente a la de su hermano. —Entonces deberé estar a tu lado por ello, y Bilbo también.

*****

— ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente, mi rey? ¿Deseas tu turno para tomarme? —Bilbo besó su hombro.

Thorin quería enterrarse profundamente en su prometido, pero no había acabado de ser poseído esa noche. —Yo... yo quiero que me tomes de nuevo. Dioses, Bilbo, te _necesito_ de nuevo dentro de mí. Más tiempo esta vez —rogó.

Bilbo comenzó a endurecerse mientras la ansiedad de Thorin aceleraba su sangre.

—Asegúrate de guardar algo de pasión para mí —dijo Bilbo mientras le daba la vuelta a Thorin—. No tengo intención de que esta noche no me reclames y me llenes.

*****

Dejando a los demás atrás y retirándose pronto esa noche, Kíli subió fatigosamente las escaleras. Se detuvo ante la puerta de Thorin, lidiando con su buen juicio. Miró alrededor para ver si alguien podía verle. Estaba a salvo. Dio un inseguro paso _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ pensó. _Es una mala idea. Una muy, muy mala idea._

Su curiosidad (o su latente necesidad de torturarse a sí mismo en cuanto se refería a Bilbo) le movía hacia delante. Presionó una oreja suavemente contra la puerta, escuchando un dúo de eufóricos gemidos y sonidos. No pudo pronunciar palabra, pero podía distinguir a quién pertenecía cada voz. Más Thorin que Bilbo, curiosamente. _Da tanto como recibe_ pensó morbosamente mientras se alejaba en silencio.

*****

Thorin y Bilbo descansaron uno en brazos del otro después de la segunda vigorosa sesión de la noche. Thorin habló de los planes de partida mientras Bilbo buscaba coraje para sacar un tema que había estado asediando su mente.

—Así que, ¿ya no hay ninguna oportunidad de olvidar todo este tema del dragón y encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde amarnos el resto de nuestras vidas como dijiste?

El corazón de Thorin se hundió. —Bilbo, quería huír contigo. Quiero que sepas eso.

—Yo también quería eso —admitió Bilbo con tristeza.

— ¿Entiendes por qué no podemos? ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir adelante?

—En parte, supongo. Creo que no era más que un bello sueño. Sin embargo, preferiría que lo hubieras dicho de verdad.

—Lo hacía. Lo hago. Pero esto es para ti, por Fíli y Kíli, por los otros enanos que me siguieron desde sus casas, por mi gente, y por mis antepasados. Nos construiré una vida juntos en Erebor, Bilbo. Y si no te gusta, iremos a cualquier sitio que desees. De vuelta a Laketown, de regreso a la Comarca, no me importa. Pero tengo que hacer esto.

— ¿De vuelta a Rivendell? —Bilbo se carcajeó.

—No fuerces tu fortuna, hobbit.

Bilbo levantó la mirada hacia Thorin. — ¿De verdad te trasladarías a la Comarca si no me gustara Erebor?

—Esperaría que le dieras una oportunidad primero, por supuesto, pero sí. He comprometido mi sangre y mi sudor a reclamar la montaña. Una vez esté tomada, puedo gobernar o puedo abdicar en otro de la línea de Durin sin deshonra, pero nunca podría encontrar otro Bilbo Baggins. Los enanos raramente aman más de una vez, Bilbo. He esperado encontrarte durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora estás aquí por mí.

Bilbo se quedó en silencio por unos pocos minutos.

— ¿Me perdonas, mi amor? —preguntó Thorin.

—Por ahora lo haré. Si acabo incinerado por un dragón, puedes considerarte no perdonado.

—Si acabas incinerado por un dragón, no podría perdonarme a mí mismo. Más probablemente sea que esté tras de ti.

—Prefiero no pensar en ello. Preferiría pensar en ti detrás de mí en modos mucho más entretenidos.

—Yo, eh, creo que necesito unos pocos minutos —confesó Thorin.

—Todavía no es la hora de acostarse. Tenemos _horas_. Creo que fui prometido con una sacudida apropiada y tengo la intención de conseguirla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora:** Para el propósito de este fic, los hobbits tienen un tiempo de recuperación muy rápido en lo que se refiere al sexo. Thorin es el freno que evita que tengan sexo rápido y enloquecedor, pero aún así es un enano lujurioso con un ritmo mejor que el de los humanos. El smut es más divertido de escribir cuando no estás 100% atado por las leyes humanas de la naturaleza.


End file.
